Give Up On You
by taegerlily
Summary: Ada beberapa malam dimana Jungkook hanya duduk dalam keheningan menyiksa diatas tempat tidurnya dengan lampu yang tidak menyala dan gelap yang menghantui. A TaeKook ! I SWEAR IT HAS HAPPY ENDING! KookTae! KookV! Top!Jk Bottom!V #BTSFanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Give Up On You

.

.

.

.

Ada beberapa malam dimana Jungkook hanya duduk dalam keheningan menyiksa diatas tempat tidurnya dengan lampu yang tidak menyala dan gelap malam menghantui. Ada beberapa malam Jungkook tidak akan bicara sama sekali karena saluran pernapasannya terasa lebih sesak dan bibirnya yang bergetar hebat. Ada beberapa malam ia akan ambruk namun tidak membanting dirinya keatas lantai kayu yang keras. Ia hanya, ambruk. Jatuh terpecah belah dimasa lalu. Lalu ada beberapa malam dimana Jungkook akan menangis tanpa suara karena jantungnya terasa seakan menerobos keluar. Tapi juga ada beberapa malam dimana Jungkook harus menahan ledakan tangisannya diatas bantal hanya karena ia terisak terlalu keras. Karena apapun yang terjadi pada beberapa malam tersebut, ia tidak akan mampu mengubah apapun.

"Aku menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi." Saat itu Taehyung terlihat begitu cantik. Taehyung yang menangis dibawah rembulan dan kesunyian dinding apartemen mereka terlihat luar biasa menawan. Jungkook ingin berjalan kearahnya, memeluknya, membawa seluruh raga dan jiwa Taehyung untuk bersatu dengannya, tapi ia hanya diam. Kakinya serasa lumpuh saat itu.

Bukannya menghapus air mata yang terus menerus jatuh dari pelupuk mata indah milik Taehyung, Jungkook hanya mampu bertanya dengan bodohnya, "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kau yang juga mencintaiku." Suara Taehyung adalah musik favoritnya. Tapi kali ini, lantunan itu terdengar sangat tersakiti. Dan Jungkook lah pelakunya.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku." Taehyung tersedak dan menangis lebih keras. Oh betapa pemandangan itu layaknya menusuk jantung Jungkook beribu-ribu kali. Seandainya Jungkook tidak menjadi pengecut malam itu dan memutuskan untuk berlari kehadapan Taehyung, menahan tubuhnya, memeluknya kuat-kuat agar Taehyung tidak pergi, membisikkan kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu' hingga pagi menjelang, membuktikan pada Taehyung bahwa tidak ada satu haripun ia lewati tanpa ia mencintai pria itu, memberinya semesta. Seandainya ia tidak diam diposisinya hanya melihat Taehyung terbakar begitu kejamnya. Dan Jungkooklah yang menyulut api itu.

"Jungkook, aku bertahan denganmu." Taehyung dalam keputusasaanya bersusah payah mengeluarkan suara karena Jungkook belum juga merespon apapun.

"Aku bertahan dengan semua sikapmu padaku. Aku memulai ini. Menyukaimu menjadi inisiatifku. Mencintaimu menjadi pedoman awalku. Aku tidak peduli dengan seluruh ketidakpedulianmu padaku diawal aku mendekatimu saat itu. Aku kira, aku kira jika aku mencintaimu lebih dan lebih setiap hari, setidaknya kau akan membalasnya walaupun sedikit saja."

 _Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Tae._ Jungkook tidak menyuarakan itu.

"Karena aku selalu percaya kalau kerja keras pasti akan terbayarkan. Maka aku mencintaimu. Tiap hari makin mencintaimu. Dan saat kau akhirnya setuju mengencaniku, itu adalah hari paling indah untukku. Saat kau menciumku, aku terbang. Saat kau membawaku keatas tempat tidur, aku jatuh begitu nikmatnya. Dan saat kau mengajakku untuk pindah bersamamu ke apartemen ini, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu sampai waktuku habis."

Tarikan napas yang menyesakkan terdengar memantul di dinding apartemen itu. "Tak jarang kau mengabaikanku dan lebih tenggelam dalam pikiranmu sendiri. Aku tidak pernah bisa menebakmu, Kook. Karena kau selalu terlalu jauh. Bagaimanapun aku mengejarmu, kau akan mengelak. Walaupun aku ada disini dan mencintaimu, kau membuat jarak tak kasat mata yang aku tidak mengerti. Tapi sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

 _Jangan lepaskan aku._

"Kook, apa pernah sekalipun aku terlihat cantik didepanmu?"

 _Aku tidak pernah melihat hal yang lebih cantik darimu_.

"Apa pernah kau membayangkan jika saja kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku?"

 _Maka hidupku akan sangat suram, Tae._

"Apa saat kau mencium dan mencumbu wanita itu, kau membayangkan wajahku? Saat kau membawanya kekamar dan menyentuhnya seperti kau menyentuhku, apakah hatimu tidak merasa sakit sama sekali?"

 _Aku tidak pernah menyentuh orang lain seperti aku menyentuhmu_.

Hancur sudah seluruh kebahagian Jungkook karena kebodohannya sendiri. Taehyung yang mengangguk beberapa kali sambil terus menangis menjadi isyarat finalnya. Bahwa ini akan menjadi akhir senyuman dan warna pastel dalam kehidupan Jungkook sekaligus permulaan monochrome yang sendu.

"Aku mengerti." Taehyung mengusap matanya dengan lengan sweater yang ia kenakan. Jungkook suka sweater itu ketika Taehyung memakainya. Semua yang Taehyung pakai akan terlihat sangat mempesona. Walaupun ia tidak pernah memuji pria itu secara langsung dalam kata-kata, Jungkook memujanya setengah mati.

"Seharusnya kau tidak pernah melakukan ini, Kook. Kalau aku terlihat sebegitu kasihannya dimatamu, seharusnya kau menolakku dengan lembut dimasa lalu."

 _Tapi aku mencintaimu_.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, dan mungkin itu kesalahan terbesarku."

 _Aku mohon, jangan katakan itu sebuah kesalahan_.

"Gadis itu sangat manis dan cantik."

 _Taehyung, aku mohon_.

"Beritahu dia kalau kau suka omeletmu tidak terlalu matang. Beritahu dia kalau kau suka dikecup dikening setiap pagi. Beritahu dia kalau kau tidak suka jika bajumu terlihat kusut, beritahu dia untuk mencintaimu."

"Dan mungkin dengan cara itu, kau akan mencintainya sama besarnya. Sayangnya, aku tidak berhasil bagaimana pun aku mencintaimu."

 _Kalau kau pergi, aku tidak akan bisa bernafas dengan baik._

Taehyung pergi. Pintu apartemen tidak ditutup dengan bantingan yang keras maupun diikuti makian oleh seorang kekasih yang patah hati. Taehyung hanya pergi dalam diam dan menutup pintu dengan halus seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Seperti ia akan kembali lagi layaknya setiap hari.

Taehyung tidak kembali.

Walaupun Jungkook telah jatuh keatas lantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. Memanggil nama Taehyung berulang kali layaknya mantra agar pria itu kembali dalam pelukannya. Mencakar lantai dan membasahinya dengan air mata. Pria itu tetap tidak kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

.

Orang-orang yang tidak tertidur pada jam tiga pagi hanyalah orang-orang yang kesepian, mabuk, dan jatuh cinta. Mungkin Jungkook adalah ketiganya. Mungkin juga tidak. Karena sejujurnya ia tidak merasakan apapun selain dingin yang membekukan kalbu dan hampa yang menyeramkan.

Ada berpuluh-puluh pesan masuk yang Jungkook abaikan. Hanya satu yang ia buka semalam sesudah Taehyung meninggalkannya dan pesan itu berisi :

 **From : Tae**

' **Kau dimana, Kook? Aku menunggumu dengan makan malam.'**

Pesan terakhir dari pria yang menjadi cinta dalam kehidupannya. Dan ketika ia sadar apa yang ia sedang lakukan diluar sana ketika pesan itu masuk, pedang tajam seakan-akan melukai seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Membayangkan Taehyung yang duduk dimeja makan sendirian menunggu Jungkook, sedangkan sang kekasih tengah bercumbu dengan orang lain yang bahkan ia tak kenal. Jungkook ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Ia ingin menekan tombol 'panggilan' untuk menghubungi pria itu. Menenangkan dirinya dalam suara Taehyung yang merdu dan menyembuhkan kerinduannya. Terisak ditelepon, 'Sayang, kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu, lalu kita akan menghabiskan malam dengan aku memelukmu diatas tempat tidur, mengecupmu berkali-kali hingga kau muak, mengatakan aku mencintaimu dan hanya dirimu, menahanmu dalam tempat ini, karena aku akan mati jika kau tak disini.' Tapi Jungkook sudah merusak segalanya dengan sangat buruk hingga untuk mengejar Taehyung dan memohon pengampunan pun sudah tidak mampu dilakukannya lagi.

Botol alkohol jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Berkumpul bersama beberapa botol kosong yang telah ada disana selama berhari-hari dilantai. Darah Jungkook perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi alkohol. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan kulitnya panas tak tertahankan walaupun pendingin ruangan sedang dalam keadaan menyala.

Ia tidak datang ke pekerjaannya, muntah setiap kali ia makan, dan mengeluarkan kembali air mineral yang ia coba untuk teguk saat tenggorokannya terbakar karena alkohol yang berlebihan. Jungkook mulai menghitung kapan ia akan jatuh pingsan dan berakhir koma jika ia terus berada dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Tapi ia akan tetap melakukannya. Karena Taehyung belum juga kembali dan inilah satu-satunya cara Jungkook menghukum dirinya.

Dengan jari-jari yang bahkan sudah tidak dapat bergerak secara normal dan pandangan mata mabuk yang terus-terusan memaksanya untuk berimajinasi bahwa Taehyung ada disampingnya, memeluknya, Jungkook bersusah payah untuk membuka kembali _handphone_ nya dan membaca pesan-pesan yang tak henti-hentinya masuk. Berharap bahwa mungkin saja Taehyung mengirim pesan kalau dia akan kembali.

1 pesan dari Yoongi-hyung

' **Apa yang terjadi?'**

3 pesan dari Hoseok-hyung

' **Kenapa kau tidak masuk kerja seminggu ini?'**

' **Bos marah besar denganmu'**

' **Beritahu aku jika sesuatu terjadi.'**

4 pesan dari Jimin

' **Aku akan membunuhmu'**

' **Aku akan membunuhmu'**

' **Taehyung ada disini.'**

' **Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis.'**

Pesan Jimin melumpuhkan matanya. Membaca dua kalimat terakhir berulang-ulang. Memproyeksikan gambaran Taehyung yang hancur dan menangis tak henti membuat sendi-sendi Jungkook terasa luar biasa ngilu. Taehyungnya, Taehyung miliknya sedang menangis diluar sana dan Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jungkook baru saja membuat pergi satu-satunya masa depan cerah miliknya. Ia memblokir matahari dan menginjak-injak cahaya paling indah yang ia punya.

Dengan jalan yang tak terkontrol dengan baik, otak yang hanya berisi cairan memabukkan, Jungkook membuka kulkas dan meraih satu botol alkohol baru. Malam ini ia akan menenggelamkan dirinya. Mungkin besok ia akan kembali muntah dan menangis, tapi itu tidak terdengar buruk lagi karena apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang, tidak akan pernah bisa menarik kembali Taehyung kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

.

Dalam tidurnya yang penuh air mata, Jungkook bermimpi. Ia dengan jelas dapat melihat pemandangan ketika Taehyung berada dibawah kungkungannya ditempat tidur. Tubuhnya mengkilap karena keringat. Nafas yang memburu dan suara parau yang mendesah karena penyatuan intim mereka. Taehyung terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut berantakan dan bibir bengkak yang memerah karena ciuman Jungkook. Sinar bulan membelai kulit pria itu membuat Jungkook ingin menangis karena ia sangat beruntung. Taehyung adalah mahluk terindah dan Jungkook tak pernah akan pantas untuknya.

"Koo,Kookk,," Taehyung meraih pipinya. Menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jungkook dengan sangat lembut walaupun Jungkook menyentak begitu kasar didalam Taehyung. Jungkook mempertemukan mata mereka. Tubuhnya tak berhenti bergerak. Taehyung selalu menatapnya seperti mengatakan bahwa Jungkook adalah seluruh semestanya. Dan setiap kali melihat itu, Jungkook merasa ia berubah menjadi kaku karena Taehyungnya terlalu hangat, terlalu bersinar, terlalu penting.

"Aku mencintaimu." Taehyung bersusah payah menyuarakan kata-kata itu ditengah-tengah peluh dan gerakan bercinta mereka. "Sayang," sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir bengkaknya. "Sayang Jungkook." Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi. "Jungkook, aku mencintaimu."

Balasan yang sama manisnya tertahan dipangkal kerongkongan Jungkook. Kata-kata cinta darinya tidak pernah keluar malam itu ketika mereka bergumul begitu intimnya ditempat tidur. Tidak juga malam-malam berikutnya. Tidak juga berbulan-bulan setelah itu. Jungkook tidak pernah menyatakan seberapa ia mencintai Taehyung bahkan hingga pria itu memohon dengan matanya agar Jungkook mengucap balik mantra yang mampu meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

Jungkook tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Ia bangun dari mimpinya dengan keringat yang membasahi setengah permukaan kaos putihnya. Air mata kembali menggenang saat ia menangkap dalam mimpi setitik kekecewaan tersirat diwajah Taehyung malam itu, ketika Jungkook memilih untuk menggigit dan membuat tanda di leher keemasan Taehyung daripada membalas kata cinta dari kekasihnya.

Atau setiap pagi, saat Taehyung mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan berbisik, 'Jungkook, aku mencintaimu. Bangunlah, kau tidak boleh terlambat.' Atau ketika Taehyung menjemputnya didepan kantor dan memeluknya, atau ketika Taehyung mengantarnya ke terminal menuju ke Busan, atau ketika mereka sedang bercumbu di sofa, atau ketika, atau ketika, atau ketika.

Jungkook menangis lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali dan keberapa banyak. Ia berteriak diatas seprai putih tempat tidur. Menenggelamkan wajah sembab dan kacau. Mengapit erat-erat kain seprai sambil tersedak beberapa kali karena asupan oksigen yang mulai menipis dalam tubuhnya.

Begitu banyaknya kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu' keluar dari mulut Taehyung hanya untuknya, tak satu pun yang ia balas. Tak satu kalipun Taehyung teryakini.

Dan mungkin oksigen sudah tidak dapat membuat Jungkook bernapas dengan lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

.

Kita setuju bahwa mencintai adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Tapi rasa sakitnya tidak menyerupai rasa sakit ketika tungkai kita ditendang atau ketika kepala kita terhantuk benda keras. Walaupun luka fisik tidak pernah menganga tapi sesuatu didalam tubuh yang tak kasat mata lah yang dibantai hingga cacat. Jantungmu serasa akan merosok jatuh kebawah. Beban yang luar biasa berat dijatuhkan ke tulang iga. Seperti itulah rasa sakitnya bagi mereka yang mencintai.

Jungkook pernah mendengar sebuah pepatah kalau 'semua orang berkata bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan'. Tapi tidak hanya itu bagian paling menyakitkan yang berefek padanya kini. Kesepian yang datang setelah itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Kenyataan bahwa kau kehilangan seseorang yang penting dalam hidupmu masih ia tak bisa terima hingga sekarang karena terlampau menyakitkan. Rutinitas setiap pagi yang ia temukan tanpa Taehyung disampingnya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia kecap.

Ia menyakiti Taehyung. Jungkook selalu menyakiti Taehyung. Jungkook adalah racun yang meretakan hati Taehyung setiap hari hingga retakan itu muncul kepermukaan lewat kedua mata indahnya. Jungkook bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. Dan ini merupakan harga yang ia harus bayar karena tak satu kali pun Jungkook berniat memperbaiki retakan yang ia buat.

" _Hai, aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung"_

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah kontra dengan cerita cinta pada umumnya. Tidak ada kembang api yang meledak-ledak di latar belakang. Tidak ada music romantis yang bermain lembut. Tidak ada 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'. Taehyung saat itu bukanlah orang paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat.

" _Kau Jeon Jungkook-ssi kan?"_

Jeon Jungkook bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk diabaikan. Kecemerlangannya dalam akademik dan atletik dan ketampanan luar biasa yang dibalut tubuh sempurna membuat Jungkook setiap minggu akan selalu mencari alasan untuk menolak pernyataan suka yang ditujukan padanya. Saat Taehyung menyapanya dengan mata yang berbinar seperti kala itu, Jungkook sudah tahu benar motivasi yang membawa Taehyung kesana.

" _Aku tidak tertarik"_

Jungkook bahkan tak membalas senyuman ramah yang dilontarkan Taehyung sebelumnya.

" _Tidak tertarik apa? Aku hanya mau tau namamu."_

Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah. Berkata dalam hati bahwa seminggu setelah kau tau namaku, kau akan menembakku dan mengajak untuk berpacaran.

" _Jadi kau Jungkook-ssi kan?"_

" _Kalau kau sudah tau, untuk apa repot-repot bertanya."_

" _Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan."_

" _Pergilah kalau kau sudah selesai memastikan. Aku sedang sibuk."_

Dan Jungkook adalah seorang monster. Karena itulah ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun. Ia suka melihat ekspresi kecewa yang dipasang orang-orang setiap menyatakan cinta padanya dan ditolak begitu dingin oleh Jungkook. Ia mendapat kepuasan tersendiri ketika tidak memberikan satupun kesempatan pada gadis-gadis itu. Yang paling buruk adalah ketika ia merasa ingin tertawa saat seorang gadis mungil manis menangis didepannya menyebut Jungkook orang yang terlalu dingin setelah ditolak habis-habisan olehnya.

Jungkook punya monster didalam dirinya. Dan ia memelihara mahluk itu hingga tumbuh hampir menguasai tubuhnya sendiri. Jungkook suka melihat orang-orang yang memujanya jatuh kelubang yang begitu dalam dan tidak akan pernah menemukan Jungkook disana. Ia tersenyum tiap kali membuang cokelat maupun bunga mawar yang dikirimkan untuknya. Sebuah kencan tak berguna pernah dilakukannya dulu dan berujung dengan lawan jenis yang tak rela diabaikan Jungkook sepanjang malam kencan.

" _Pergilah. Aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun itu yang membawamu kesini."_ Itu dia. Monster yang sedang berbicara. Monster yang membuat senyuman kecil diwajah Taehyung memudar pelan-pelan. Si mahluk menyeramkan yang menghapus binar indah di mata Taehyung dan menggantikannya dengan keraguan.

Tapi saat Jungkook melihat perubahan-perubahan pada wajah Taehyung, sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dalam dirinya tiba-tiba menekan sisi monster yang tadinya menguasai. Tekanan itu begitu kuat dan menarik hebat. Jungkook merasa seperti terpukul dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Ia tidak pernah merasa bersalah selama ini ketika berucap dingin dengan siapapun yang mendekatinya. Tapi kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook ingin menarik kembali ucapannya.

" _Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku tidak datang di waktu yang tepat." "Tadinya aku mendekatimu diperpustakaan karena aku sering melihatmu duduk disini sendirian. Aku mahasiswa jurusan seni dan kami sedang mempersiapkan pameran. Tadinya aku berniat untuk mengundangmu."_

Jungkook merasa mual. Perutnya seperti akan terbalik saat itu juga. Taehyung hanya berniat baik dengan mengundangnya ke pameran seni, dan ia dengan mudahnya menyuruh pria itu pergi dan menjauh. Tapi perang dimenangkan oleh si Monster kembali. Jungkook tidak menjawab bahkan tak repot-repot untuk meminta maaf atas prasangka buruknya. Ia hanya menatap mata Taehyung dalam diam yang canggung.

Mungkin Taehyung dapat merasakannya, mungkin juga tidak. Kelopak matanya bergerak lebih cepat. Bulu mata tersapu beberapa kali dibagian atas pipi Taehyung. Pria itu membasahi bibirnya entah karena udara dingin di perpustakaan atau ia hanya gugup. Namun semua gerak-gerik Taehyung terekam sangat baik dalam benak Jungkook. Sesuatu yang akan terus diputar ulang dalam kepalanya bertahun-tahun kemudian karena Taehyung begitu menarik perhatiannya.

" _Baiklah, aku.. aku akan pergi sekarang..pergi.."_

Sebuah suara aneh berbisik ditelinga Jungkook saat itu. Suara yang ia yakini bukanlah milik tuan Monster. Dengan jelas Jungkook dapat menangkap bunyi 'jangan sampai ia pergi' berulang-ulang bergetar di membran timpani nya. Jungkook tentu saja tak bisa mengabaikan suara mengganggu itu dengan mudahnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu.

" _Mmm, kapan?"_ Bisikan itu berhenti.

" _Kapan apanya?"_

" _Pam, pameran yang kau bilang tadi?"_ Jungkook bahkan tidak tau kenapa ia begitu berusaha keras dengan pria ini,

" _Ahh, ohh.."_ Rona tipis muncul di kedua pipi Taehyung. Senyumnya kembali seperti detik-detik awal ia mendekati meja Jungkook diperpustakaan. Binar mata itu perlahan-lahan namun malu-malu membuat mata Taehyung kembali hidup. Dalam hidupnya, Jungkook akan sangat mudah mengetahui tanda-tanda yang orang-orang perlihatkan jika mereka menyukai Jungkook. Jungkook kemudian akan merasa sangat terganggu ketika melihat senyuman malu-malu ataupun tawa lembut yang dibuat-buat ditujukan agar menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi Taehyung. Oh Taehyung. Jungkook sangat menghapal gerak-gerik itu. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Taehyung menyukainya. Anehnya, rasa terganggu itu tidak pernah muncul sekalipun bahkan bertahun-tahun kemudian ketika ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan membawa pria itu ke apartemennya untuk hidup bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

To : Yoongi-hyung

' **Hyung, aku ingin bertemu'**

From : Yoongi-hyung

' **Aku kira kau sudah mati.'**

To : Yoongi-hyung

' **Aku hampir mati, Hyung.'**

From : Yoongi-hyung

' **Dimana kau ingin menemuiku?'**

To : Yoongi-hyung

' **Aku akan mengirimkanmu lokasinya kalau aku sudah sampai disana.'**

Jungkook tidak mengatur rambutnya. Tidak juga mengenakan pakaian bersih saat ia keluar. Ia ingin berteriak marah ketika tali sepasang _timberland_ nya terasa sulit untuk dilepaskan ataupun dilonggarkan. Jaket _jeans_ memeluk bahunya dan topi adidas hitam menutupi hingga setengah mata Jungkook namun tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Lelaki itu pergi dengan satu bantingan keras ke pintu apartemen. Tidak memperdulikan pandangan heran anak-anak yang sedang bermain di _hallway_ lantai gedung itu.

Pada titik ini, Jungkook tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Pada titik ini, air matanya telah mengering. Pada titik ini, Jungkook merasa begitu lelah ia hanya ingin jatuh ketanah dan berbaring sampai beban dalam hatinya diangkat seluruhnya. Sampai Taehyung kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

"Jungkook, aku mohon berhenti." Yoongi menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon entah untuk keberapa kalinya di malam yang dingin itu. Berulang-ulang memberitahunya bahwa meneguk cairan beralkohol tidak akan merubah apapun dan tidak akan memberikannya pikiran yang cukup bersih untuk sekedar mengatur hidupnya yang kini telah hancur berantakan. Tapi Jungkook tidak butuh pikiran yang bersih. Ia juga tidak akan repot-repot merapikan apa yang telah ia hancurkan. Ketidakberadaan sebuah kepingan dalam hidupnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Jungkook tersandung dan jatuh hingga melumpuhkan kakinya. Ia tak mungkin mampu untuk bangun kembali.

Jungkook menguatkan genggamannya pada gelas kaca kecil yang kini telah kosong. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Matanya mengarah pada bartender dan memberi isyarat untuk menuangkan apapun itu yang dapat membawa pergi akal sehat kedalam gelas kosongnya. Yoongi yang memperhatikan itu mendesah jengah. Jungkook sangat keras kepala dan bukan hal mudah untuk masuk kedalam pikiran anak itu.

"Hyung tau apa hal yang paling menguntungkan ketika aku meneguk hal sialan ini dalam jumlah yang banyak?"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Aku akan melihat Taehyung."

"Kau sudah diluar pikiran sehatmu, Jeon."

"Lalu Taehyung akan menggenggam tanganku." Jungkook tersedak dan batuk untuk beberapa kali. Yoongi bisa melihat kilatan di kedua netra Jungkook yang tak sabar ingin keluar dan meluncur menuruni pipinya sebagai air mata. Ini adalah hal yang baru baginya. Anak itu dikantor maupun diluar kantor terlihat sangat kuat dan tidak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan kelemahannya seperti ini pada Yoongi.

"Lalu dia akan memelukku, Hyung. Erat, erat sekali. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai pelukan Taehyung karena dia begitu hangat dan nyaman. Hyung,hyung _, hyung_." Pria itu telah menunduk sepenuhnya diatas meja bar. Gelas kaca terlupakan olehnya.

"Setelah itu Taehyung akan menciumku. Lembut, lembut sekali. Bibir Taehyung sangat lembut, kau tau? Saking lembutnya aku takut untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi aku tetap melakukannya, Hyung. Aku menyentuhnya, menghancurkannya."

"Jungkook.."

"Kau tidak mengerti, hyung. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti."

"Aku coba, Jeon. Aku akan coba untuk mengerti. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun."

Jeon Jungkook menangis. Walaupun anak dua puluh dua tahun itu menahannya mati-matian, ia tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang tak habis-habisnya turun membasahi seluruh pelupuknya.

"Monster."

"Apa?"

"Aku ini seorang monster. Ah, tidak. Aku memelihara monster yang kini begitu besar tumbuh didalam tubuhku, hyung. Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang dilakukannya selama bertahun-tahun." Jungkook meraih gelas kacanya, menghabiskan minuman jernih itu dengan sekali tegukan, dan membanting gelasnya kembali keatas meja dengan keras.

"Apa yang dilakukannya selama bertahun-tahun?" pertanyaan Yoongi tenang dan terarah. Ia ingin sekali mencegah Jungkook untuk memesan minuman selanjutnya, tapi sekali lagi, anak itu begitu keras kepala malam ini.

"Dia akan merasa puas ketika melihat orang-orang menangis didepannya. Monster itu akan merasa kenyang ketika aku menolak siapapun dengan dingin ataupun kasar. Aku suka melihat mereka memohon dan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkanku, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku memberikan apa yang mereka mau. Aku akan setuju untuk berkencan, bahkan meniduri teman kencanku, tapi setelah itu, setelah itu mereka akan kucampakkan begitu saja, Hyung. Kemudian mereka akan menarik kemeja ku begitu erat dan memohon agar aku tidak meninggalkan mereka. Tapi monster itu tertawa,hyung. Ia tertawa dan hidup."

"Aku senang menyakiti." "Aku senang melihat mereka terbakar."

Yoongi perlu beberapa saat untuk mencerna semua yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook. Tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap wajah kacau anak didepannya itu dalam diam. Jungkook belum mencukur rambut-rambut wajah yang kini telah tumbuh didagunya. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan. Seluruh permukaan bibirnya pecah-pecah. Ia adalah definisi dari kekacauan murni. Dan air mata-air mata itu menambah poin plus.

"Apa kau senang menyakiti Taehyung?"

"Tidak pernah sekalipun."

"Kenapa kau menjalin hubungan ini sampai begitu lama kalau kau tau monster-mu itu akan mengamuk kapan saja?"

"Taehyu..Taehyung itu berbeda. Hanya jika bersamanya sisi gelap dalam diriku akan tertekan begitu kuatnya. Monster itu akan jinak bahkan tidak akan pernah bersuara."

"Itu bukan alasan yang bagus untuk menjelaskan kenapa kau tidur dengan orang lain dibelakangnya."

Jungkook tersedak bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga terluka dan mengeluarkan setitik noda darah. Mungkin perkataan Yoongi menusuk sesuatu dalam diri Jungkook karena kini deru nafas pria itu memburu dan tangisan yang ia tahan hanya bertambah kuat setiap detiknya.

"Hyung, aku bersumpah. _Aku bersumpah_ aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mengkhianati Taehyung. Untuk menyakitinya sehebat ini."

"Lalu kenapa? Jeon, jelaskan padaku, _kenapa_?"

"Aku tidak tau, hyung. Malam itu aku seperti kehilangan kendaliku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir bahkan berjalan. Semuanya terjadi diluar kontrolku. Saat aku sadar aku sudah tidak mengenakan busana apapun dengan perempuan yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya berbaring disampingku." Kini giliran Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Memohon Yoongi untuk percaya bahwa tidak pernah sedetikpun Jungkook ingin menyakiti kekasihnya yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Jungkook, kau tau benar bahwa Taehyung tidak akan –sampai selamanya- memaafkanmu karena ini."

Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Namun semuanya terasa amat dangkal selama apapun ia mengandalkan paru-parunya kali ini. Menangis menghabiskan energinya. Membayangkan Taehyung membuatnya semakin tenggelam ke dasar yang tak akan pernah ia capai.

"Aku tau. Aku tau." Bahkan jika Taehyung datang dan membawa pisau untuk menusuknya beribu-ribu kali, Jungkook akan menerima itu dengan senang hati.

"Apa kau mecintai Taehyung?"

" _Lebih dari apapun_."

"Apa Taehyung tau?"

" _Tidak untuk satu detik pun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

Pagi nanti ketika Jungkook sadar akan semua kebodohan yang ia lakukan malam itu, ia akan sepenuhnya menyalahkan alkohol atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. Setelah meyakinkan Yoongi kalau Jungkook bisa pulang sendiri tanpa bantuan apapun, ia menyuruh hyungnya itu untuk pulang duluan dan tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Mungkin memang itulah tujuan manusia menjadi mabuk. Mabuk menolong mereka untuk melupakan rasa sakit. Mabuk membuat mereka berpura-pura. Mabuk bisa membawa mu kemana saja tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Efek mabuk berat yang memakan Jungkook sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengambil kontrol atas pergerakan kakinya. Ia meninggalkan _open bar_ setelah meminum beberapa _shots_ dengan meletakkan berlembar-lembar won diatas meja dan bergegas untuk keluar dari tempat yang semakin memuakkan itu.

Jungkook layaknya mayat berjalan, terseok-seok ketika menyusuri jalanan malam Seoul. Orang-orang memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan keadaannya yang memprihatinkan. Ingin menawarkan sekedar tumpangan atau bantuan, tapi semuanya itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jungkook hanya dengan tatapan kosong yang tak berarti.

Lima sampai sepuluh menit berjalan Jungkook terjatuh dan melukai lututnya. Ia kemudian akan bangkit kembali dan berjalan dengan terseok-seok lagi. Tak hanya itu, pria itu beberapa kali menabrak tiang ataupun papan tanda jalan, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal nyeri ke otaknya dan berharap tubuh itu berhenti melukai dirinya sendiri. Tapi alkohol sudah merubah seluruh darah Jungkook, yang ada kini hanya kerinduan. Kerinduan untuk pulang kerumahnya. _Ke Taehyung_.

Maka Jungkook berjalan dan terus berjalan. Tidak peduli dengan lututnya yang telah lecet dan terluka karena beberapa kali tersandung diatas jalanan aspal yang keras. Tidak peduli perutnya yang ingin _refluks_ dan muntah saat itu juga. Juga tidak peduli dengan seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang terasa terbakar. Jungkook tau, bahwa akal sehatnya yang masih tertinggal walaupun hanya sedikit berteriak padanya untuk mengambil jalan yang berlawanan, pulang, menangis ditempat tidurmu, dan meratapi kesalahanmu setiap hari. Akal sehat itu menarik tubuhnya untuk sadar bahwa ia tidak punya hak apapun untuk menunjukan wajahnya didepan mantan kekasihnya itu. Bahwa bila Jungkook terus melangkah seperti sekarang, ia akan berakhir menyakiti Taehyung lagi dan lagi.

Namun bergelas-gelas minuman keras yang kini duduk tenang dijaringan tubuhnya, lebih mendominasi. Sampai akhirnya, ia kini berdiri dengan lutut yang berdarah dibalik _jeans_ kotornya, tepat didepan sebuah pintu bercat putih dan bertanda 'Park's' di sisi daun pintu luarnya efek alkohol itu belum juga hilang. Karena itulah Jungkook dengan berani-beraninya mengetuk pintu. Sekali lagi. Lagi dan lagi hingga ketukannya berubah menjadi tak sabar.

Kemudian pintu itu terbuka, "Jimin sedang kelua—"

Dan rasa rindu Jungkook sembuh saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Haiiiiiiiii, aku balik dengan cerita baru (walaupun BREATHE belum kelar hehehe)

Untuk yang satu ini, aku janji hanya akan bikin dua chapter aja, jadi gak lama-lama kayak BREATHE. (don't worry, be happy!)

Aku juga janji bakal fast update (gak fast-fast amatlah, setelah hari senin mungkin, soalnya lagi ada ujian yang penting banget, yaiyalh penting namanya juga ujian ._.) dan BREATHE pasti akan diupdate As Soon As Possible!

I hope you enjoyed this story of my favorite ship, TaeKook, and please wait for the next chapter! ;)

REVIEW AKAN SANGAT SANGAT AKU HARGAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII, dan bakal aku balas di chapter selanjutnya (alias last chapter) jadi plis banget kalian review ya :"""")

Okay, lastly, as always

\- come say hi to me at my instagram account lauralaoo -


	2. Chapter 2

**Huuuu janjiku tak tertepati untuk update fast ahh shitty amat**

 **Btw adek Jk udah lulus,**

 **Spring Day bikin emo T.T**

 **Not Today bikin joget**

 **Wings Tour Jakarta bikin galau (eh tapi datang kok sayaaa, amin )**

.

SATU LAGI, KARENA ADA YANG MINTA BUAT LEBIH DARI DUA CHAPTER, aku kabulkan ._.

Maafkan ya, satu lagi janji dilanggar huhuhu. Habisnya juga aku sadar cerita ini gak bakal bisa selesai hanya dalam dua chapter.

Empat mungkin? Hehehe

.

.

.

Hi this is Lauralaoo!

 _ **Please see the end of the chapter for my replies to all of your kind reviews! 3**_

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

#flashback.

Televisi ruangan sedang memutar _beauty_ _show_ korea yang tidak terlalu mereka ketahui ataupun ikuti. Menyala tanpa mendapatkan perhatian apapun dari yang menekan tombol _power_ nya dua puluh menit lalu. Layaknya televisi-televisi yang sengaja dinyalakan di tempat ramai seperti bandar udara ataupun pusat perbelanjaan, elektronik visual audio itu diabaikan begitu saja. Menjadi saksi bersama-sama dengan dinding, kalender, dan lukisan diruangan itu, bahwa sebuah cinta tengah dibagi diatas sofa lembut ditengah-tengah ruangan. Sebuah cinta yang dinyatakan dengan ciuman memabukkan. Persatuan bibir yang belum juga berhenti sedari tadi.

Jungkook mencium Taehyung malam ini. Tanpa peringatan, tanpa ijin, bahkan tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu bagaimana ia akan mencium pria itu. Jungkook tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun selain mencium, mengecup, dan melumat bibir Taehyung. Seakan dia membutuhkan udara yang Taehyung punya. Seakan dia mengklaim bahwa oksigen di paru-paru Taehyung adalah miliknya karena Jungkook belum berhenti mencuri nafas Taehyung walaupun sang kekasih sudah meremat kerah _sweater_ nya berkali-kali, tanda bahwa ia mulai kehabisan tenaganya.

Kedua belah bibir itu bergelut dengan _saliva_ yang saling membasahi permukaan mulut masing-masing. Gigi-gigi yang berbenturan dengan kasar tidak menjadi penghalang cumbu mereka. Jungkook bahkan memperdalam ciumannya dengan mengusap langit-langit mulut Taehyung dengan lidahnya. Membuat tungkai Taehyung tiba-tiba terasa lemah dan tak berdaya, hanya mampu menerima semua yang Jungkook berikan malam itu. Merekah dan berinkarnasi.

Jungkook menarik tubuh Taehyung agar jatuh lebih dekat kepelukannya. Mencengkram leher belakang Taehyung dan membawa kepalanya kedalam dekapan yang kuat. Jungkook melahap lagi dan lagi seperti binatang buas ditengah musim kelaparan. Tidak memberikan Taehyung lebih dari satu detik untuk menarik napas. Karena bibir Taehyung terlalu lembut, terlalu membuatnya tidak mampu menolak untuk menyesap, menyesap, dan menyesap. Mungkin nanti ia akan menetapkan bibir kekasihnya itu sebagai _kokain_ versi baru yang berhasil membuatnya ketagihan. Dan jika menjadi pecandu artinya dapat mencium Taehyung setiap hari, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

 _Jungkook meminum Taehyung. Tapi selalu kembali dengan rasa haus yang tidak tersembuhkan._ Sebuah gigitan kecil ditinggalkannya di puncak bibir Taehyung sebelum turun menjelajahi rahang bawah, mengecup kedua pipi Taehyung dengan bibir yang masih basah karena berciuman, kemudian membuat tanda kemerahan di bagian atas leher Taehyung, tepat dibawah garis _mandibula_ pria itu. Taehyung tidak mengeluh walaupun ia tau besok ia harus mengenakan _turtle neck_ seharian untuk menutupi rona keunguan yang muncul di pagi berikutnya. Ia memang tidak pernah mengeluh.

Kepala yang lebih muda kembali ke atas dan menangkap belahan bibir Taehyung sekali lagi. Mengibaratkan rasa ciuman mereka layaknya _wine_ yang sungguh nikmat dan memabukkan. Tenggelam dalam rasa anggur yang memikat lidah. Jungkook tidak tau apa yang baru saja Taehyung minum atau makan di sore hari, tapi disetiap pagutan yang mereka bagi, Jungkook yakin ia tidak pernah merasakan yang lebih nikmat dari bibir kekasihnya. Ia membuka bibir Taehyung lebih lebar dengan sebuah gigitan kecil, menyusupkan lidah nya untuk menyapa area dalam mulut Taehyung yang hangat. Menyapu gigi-gigi Taehyung, bermain dengan lidahnya, dan mengisap lidah itu dengan tenaga yang tidak dapat dibilang kecil melihat bagaimana mata Taehyung yang lama kelamaan mulai menutup erat.

Jungkook membawa Taehyung agar berbaring dibawah himpitan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman. Meletakkan kedua lengannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Taehyung agar menumpu berat total badannya dan tidak menindih kekasih cantiknya itu. Jungkook mulai kembali mengambil seluruh akal sehat Taehyung dengan menciumnya lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Menggerakan kepalanya keberbagai arah demi memperdalam ciuman mereka. Merenggut lidah Taehyung dan melilitnya dengan lidahnya sendiri. Tangan Taehyung beralih untuk mencengkram permukaan punggung Jungkook ketika dirasanya pergerakan Jungkook semakin liar.

 _Basorexia_.

Jungkook pernah membaca tentang istilah itu sekilas entah dimana. Sebuah rasa kelaparan yang berlebihan terhadap ciuman. Ia tak yakin apakah dirinya tengah mengidap sindrom itu sekarang, tapi tentu saja, rasa hausnya akan ciuman Taehyung tidak akan pernah disembuhkan. Gila bagaimana Taehyung memiliki efek sebesar ini dalam hidupnya. Dan ia bersyukur akan itu.

Kini mereka telah berada sangat dekat. Panas tubuh teradiasi dan terbagi dengan cara yang sangat intim. Sternum bertemu sternum. Pelvis berbentur pelvis. _Sweater_ Jungkook dan kemeja Taehyung sudah terbaring dilantai begitu saja. Kulit _tan_ dengan sentuhan keemasan milik Taehyung yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu ruangan terpampang dengan indah dimata Jungkook. Pikirannya berada dalam mode untuk menggigit dan membuat tanda diseluruh penjuru lapisan luar kulit yang lembut itu. Jungkook menyusuri leher telanjang Taehyung dengan hidungnya. Menghidu bau khas Taehyung yang lembut dan selalu menjadi penyembuh ketika dirinya jenuh akan pekerjaan. Mengecup terlebih dahulu daerah _clavicula_ Taehyung sebelum mengisap dan mengigit hingga area itu berubah kemerahan. Rona yang sangat disukainya. Jungkook merasa puas ketika usahanya membuahkan hasil saat Taehyung mendesah kecil dan mengisyaratkan Jungkook agar berbuat lebih.

Ia beralih menggigit dada Taehyung yang sedang memburu mengejar nafas. Membuat beberapa tanda merah di dada kiri dan kanan Taehyung lalu mulai beranjak kedaerah _aerola_ pria itu. Taehyung merespon spontan ketika sesuatu yang lunak dan basah menyapu bagian _nipple_ nya. Tubuhnya terlonjak didalam pelukan Jungkook saat jutaan rangsangan dikirimkan melalui permainan lidah Jungkook di dadanya. Mengucap nama Jungkook berkali-kali.

"Jung…Jungkook..ahn..ah..Kook.."

"Mhm." Getaran dari mulut Jungkook menyapa puncak _nipple_ nya, menambah kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi.

Jari-jari Taehyung berpindah ke kulit kepalanya. Menggenggam helaian rambut Jungkook dengan erat. Setitik rasa perih dirasakannya ketika kuku Taehyung menancap disela-sela rambutnya, namun itu semua tidak penting sekarang. Rintihan kenikmatan dan sensasi intim yang dirasakan Taehyung lah yang merupakan prioritasnya malam ini. Jungkook memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Taehyung. Menarik sang pria agar lebih dekat lagi padanya, walaupun ia tau mereka sudah menghabisi segala jarak diantara kedua tubuh itu. Keseluruhan raga mereka melekat begitu kuat, tak berniat memisahkannya satu centi pun.

Jungkook menggerakan pinggulnya. Mempertemukan bagian selatan mereka yang masih terbalut _jeans_. Rasa nikmat sekaligus perih membalut keduanya dan menghasilkan erangan yang menggema dari mulut pasangan itu. Jungkook meneruskan perlakuannya. Mendorong, menggerakan, dan memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya agar mendapat sentuhan yang ia inginkan dari milik Taehyung. Menerima itu, Taehyung ikut membalas gerakan Jungkook kemudian mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan itu hampir _membawanya hingga ke Hongkong_.

"Jungk…" Segalanya mulai terlihat kabur. Keringat memenuhi hampir seluruh dahi dan pipi Taehyung. Penghangat ruangan menjadi terlalu berlebihan. Terlalu panas dan membakar seluruh indranya. Diseluruh lobus otaknya, hanya ada nama Jungkook, Jungkook, dan Jungkook. Ia tak sanggup lagi berpikir jernih ketika Jungkook bangun berlutut diatasnya dan mulai melonggarkan ikat pinggang dan membuka kancing celana _jeans_ nya dengan terburu-buru. Belum sempat Jungkook menurunkan seluruh kain itu dari pinggangnya, pemandangan Taehyung yang setengah telanjang dibawah tubuhnya membuat Jungkook tidak dapat menahan hasrat untuk kembali mendekap pria itu dan menciumi lehernya.

"Tae.." Panggilnya dengan suara yang serak.

"Hmm, ahn, Jungkook!" Gigitan yang merusak permukaan kulit diterimanya dilengkungan lehernya karena Jungkook tak lagi mampu menahan gejolak hormon yang tengah bangkit didalam darahnya. Jungkook kembali mempertemukan bagian selatan mereka dengan gerakan yang tak tentu dan penuh dengan nafsu.

"Aku ingin kau." Satu ciuman basah mendarat di bibir Taehyung. "Ingin semuanya." Jungkook mengecup kedua kelopak mata Taehyung yang basah karena keringat. "Aku akan mengambil semuanya."

Lidah Taehyung terasa kelu. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan sesuatu sebagai respon untuk kekasihnya. Tapi sentuhan demi sentuhan yang ia terima sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk membuat lidahnya berkontraksi dan mengatakan sesuatu. Taehyung hanya mampu mengangguk dan menggangguk. Meraih kepala Jungkook dan menciumnya dengan keras. Menyuarakan dalam diam seberapa dia ingin untuk memberikan semuanya ke Jungkook. Karena hanya Jungkook yang boleh memilikinya. Karena hanya Jungkook yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

Mereka larut dan terus larut. Udara dingin di malam Seoul menerobos masuk lewat dinding apartemen dan melanjutkan jalannya hingga ke pori-pori kedua insan yang sedang bercinta diatas sofa diruang tamu mereka. Kaki-kaki sofa berderit dan menghantam dinding dibelakangnya. Seakan pasrah dengan guncangan tiap guncangan akibat penyatuan seksual yang dilakukan pemiliknya.

Keduanya sudah tak mengenakan satu helai benang pun. Semua pakaian mereka telah menjadi barang tak berguna diatas lantai yang hangat karena penghangat ruangan bekerja maksimal. Tubuh yang mengkilap, nafas pendek dan cepat, ujung rambut yang basah karena keringat, semuanya menyatu menjadi faktor penambah malam yang tak terlupakan itu. Jungkook bergerak seperti serigala di siklus kawinnya. Liar dan tak terkendali. Berada didalam Taehyung membuatnya hilang kontrol. Seakan berjuta-juta neuron dalam otaknya tersambung dan berteriak 'ambil ambil dan ambil!' _Ambil semua yang Taehyung punya dan hancurkan_.

Taehyung mencakar punggungnya dan menambah jejak kuku di pundak lebar Jungkook yang nantinya akan menjadi pengingat seliar apa hubungan intim mereka di malam itu. Teriakan teriakan serak berada di pangkal tenggorokan Taehyung. Lolos dari bibirnya dan mengudara hingga menyentuh atap apartemen. Tentu saja tak luput dari pendengaran Jungkook yang langsung merasa puas karena rasa nikmat yang berhasil diberinya untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Ah! Nggh! Jungkook! Ahn, Tidakk… mmmm.. Jangan… Ah!" Racau Taehyung ketika Jungkook menyentak dengan keras dan tepat mengenai pusat nervus nya. Matanya tak lagi terbuka. Ini terlalu banyak, terlalu bersensasi hingga menatap kemanapun Taehyung tidak mampu lagi. Jungkook menggeram ketika otot-otot dalam Taehyung berkontraksi dan menjepit kejantanannya. Spontan membuatnya menggertakan gigi dan menambah kecepatan didalam Taehyung. Ia menatap pria yang lebih tua dibawah kungkungannya itu. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, tubuh yang telanjang seratus persen dengan keringat disekujur kulitnya, alis mata yang saling bertemu menahan desahan, air muka yang menggambarkan seberapa ia menikmati permainan yang Jungkook perankan diatas sofa mereka. Taehyung cantik. Cantik sekali.

Jungkook menunduk untuk meraih bibir bawah Taehyung dengan giginya. Pinggulnya tak berhenti menyentak asal. Membawa Taehyung kedalam ciuman panas yang hanya Jungkook bisa berikan, kemudian menyatukan jari-jari mereka dalam genggaman yang hanya orang-orang dengan perasaan yang sama yang bisa menciptakannya. Mereka adalah orang-orang itu. Hanya saja, Taehyung tak tau. Ia tak yakin.

Jungkook membenturkan kepala mereka dengan lembut walaupun bagian bawahnya bekerja dengan kasar. Kini, kedua pasang mata kekasih itu berada begitu dekat walau tanpa adanya ciuman. Dan inilah momen terindah yang Jungkook dapat rasakan. Momen dimana dibola matanya, di lensanya, dan di retinanya, hanya akan menangkap bayangan Taehyung dan Taehyung saja. Kemudian saraf matanya akan mengirimkan sinyal pada otak Jungkook bahwa orang yang berada dipelukannya sekarang adalah manusia paling cantik dan paling mempesona dalam hidupnya. Setelah itu, kata-kata 'aku mecintaimu' akan berkumpul di lidah kakunya bersiap-siap untuk disuarakan. Sayangnya, secercah sisi gelap sang monster dalam diri Jungkook masih terlalu kuat untuk menekan kata-kata itu. Dan malam ini pun bukan pengecualian.

"Jungkook… ah!... Kookie… lihat aku.." Taehyung pelan-pelan meraih kedua pipi berkeringatnya. Menangkup kulit itu dengan tangannya yang terlewat lembut. Menyuruh Jungkook untuk menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Aku.." satu hentakan keras memberi jeda pada perkataan Taehyung. Pria itu tak menyerah. Ia berusaha lebih keras. Taehyung selalu menjadi orang yang berusaha lebih keras untuk Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu." Nafasnya tersengal. "Jeon Jungkook, aku mencintaimu."

Itu dan hanya itu yang seharusnya bisa mengalahkan si tuan monster, menyerah, lalu membalas perkataan yang selama ini selalu Taehyung bisikan ketelinganya. Karena, oh Tuhan, tidakkah Jungkook juga mencintai pria luar biasa itu? Jungkook menaruh hatinya, ia memuja Taehyung, lebih dari apapun.

Tapi Jungkook tak cukup baik. Tak cukup bagus. Ia menyakiti Taehyung. Menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Karena Jungkook adalah manusia bodoh dengan masalah mental yang membuatnya menghancurkan kekasihnya sendiri.

 _Kau bersinar didalam gelap seperti bulan._

 _Aku hanyalah serigala yang berkeliling, melolong untukmu._

Seandainya udara dapat menghantarkan suara itu dari dalam hatinya, ia yakin gejolak keraguan yang dialami Taehyung sekarang, akan reda, dan mengombak dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

Ya, Jungkook menyudahi hubungan intim mereka dengan sebuah kecupan lembut. Ya, Jungkook membelai pipi dan kelopak mata Taehyung layaknya dia seorang pangeran. Ya, Jungkook membisikkan kata-kata 'tidurlah' yang singkat ditelinga pria itu. Ya, Jungkook menyeka seluruh keringatnya dengan _sweater_ Jungkook yang tadinya tak berdaya diatas lantai. Ya, Jungkook membersihkan tubuh kekasihnya dengan handuk hangat yang diambilnya dari kamar mandi. Dan ya, Jungkook menggendong Taehyung ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang nyaman. Lalu, ya, Jungkook memberikan satu kecupan lembut terakhir di dahi Taehyung ketika pria itu akan jatuh ke dalam tidur yang lelap.

Tapi tidak, ketika Jungkook berbaring disamping Taehyung, memunggunginya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dibaca siapapun. Taehyung yang berusaha menahan mata beratnya ketika menemukan hanya punggung Jungkook lah yang tersedia baginya diatas tempat tidur mereka. Ia menyentuh pundak lebar dengan jari-jarinya yang lemah. Merasakan dingin di permukaan kulit Jungkook. Dan mungkin saja, jiwanya memang sedingin itu selama ini.

Taehyung tau, pria itu belum tertidur karena ia baru saja mengambil tempatnya disamping Taehyung. Ia menarik nafas hati-hati. Meneguhkan hatinya untuk kembali mencoba. Jika ia harus dikecewakan sekali lagi setelah ia berusaha, mungkin retakan didalam hatinya akan semakin melebar, _namun fakta tetaplah fakta. Taehyung akan selalu mencintai Jungkook_.

"Kookie." Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia ketika membuka matanya kembali. Berdiri didepan pintu yang telah terbuka lebar dengan Taehyung yang berada dihadapannya. Sebuah epitome dari kesempurnaan, Kim Taehyung, yang mempunyai debu-debu langit dan bintang dikedua bola matanya. Akan tetapi, seperti yang Jungkook duga, mata Taehyung tak lagi memancarkan galaksi. Tak lagi hidup. Kedua netra itu menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang menyerupai malam penuh awan. Tanpa ada sedikitpun taburan bintang disana.

Jungkook bisa melihat kerutan-kerutan erat di jari-jari tangan Taehyung yang sedang menahan daun pintu agar tetap terbuka. Menggambarkan berbagai macam emosi yang tercampur aduk didalam dirinya. Mungkin pria itu tengah menahan hasrat agar tak menghabisi dan memukul kepala Jungkook hingga bocor karena dengan berani-beraninya muncul di hadapan Taehyung dalam keadaan mabuk.

 _Lihatlah wujud Jungkook sekarang. Tangannya? Bergetar. Kepalanya? Berputar._

Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat menjelaskan betapa ia merindukan pria didepannya. Namun akan sangat hancurlah Jungkook jika ia tak membuka mulut sedikitpun dikesempatan berharga itu. Taehyung yang belum menutup pintu saja sudah membuatnya sembuh berkali-kali. Ia tak akan sanggup bila harus kehilangan pemandangan mantan kekasihnya lebih cepat dari ini.

Mereka menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Saling menatap tanpa adanya tujuan akhir. Luka dilutut Jungkook berteriak meminta diperhatikan. Perih menjalar hingga tungkai atasnya. Tapi itu semua diabaikan Jungkook. Karena apakah lagi yang lebih penting selain Taehyung?

Alkohol menendang mulutnya untuk bicara. Serak di tenggorokan mewarnai intonasinya. "Tae..aku…"

Hanya sebatas itu sebelum ia merasakan rasa panas luar biasa ditenggorokannya. Dan sebelum Taehyung membalas dengan cepat dan singkat. "Diamlah."

Rasanya seperti ditusuk dengan pedang tepat di pertengahan paru-parunya, merobek jantung dan semua pembuluh darah disana. Taehyung bahkan mungkin tak tau bahwa suara berat dan tajam yang ia keluarkan sekarang melukai Jungkook dengan amat perih. Tapi efek alkohol terlalu kuat untuk langsung menyerah dan enyah dari sana. Jika itu artinya dia harus membuka mulut sekali lagi untuk memperpanjang waktunya bersama Taehyung, maka akan dilakukannya.

"Taehyung, aku mohon.."

"Aku bilang diam!" Taehyung meninggikan suaranya tiba-tiba. Membuat Jungkook menengadah mencari-cari ekspresi wajahnya. Horor terpampang diraut muka Jungkook ketika ia menemukan bahwa ia telah menyakiti Taehyung lagi bahkan hanya dari kehadirannya karena Taehyung sedetik kemudian sudah menangis. Matanya seperti kaca yang telah retak. Sebulir air mata muncul perlahan-lahan. Bukan ini tujuan Jungkook pergi kesana. Bukan ini yang ingin ia lihat.

"Taehyung." "Jangan menangis, aku mohon, aku tidak pantas untuk air matamu." Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya ke gelap malam yang menaungi koridor apartemen milik Jimin. Dia mabuk dan dia hancur. Apa yang lebih buruk daripada itu? Ah, kehilangan cinta, tentu saja.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk apapun. Tapi aku selalu memberimu segalanya. Sekarang kau muncul dihadapanku lagi dengan bau alkohol menguar dari seluruh tubuhmu. Jungkook, sebenarnya kau ingin apa?!"

Sekarang giliran Jungkook yang merasa seperti ditusuk seribu jarum dari belakang matanya. Rasa ingin menangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan tampaknya tidak akan bertahan lama. "Aku ingin.." Ia meneguk ludahnya. Perih. "Aku ingin kau tidak melepaskanku."

Taehyung menatapnya tidak percaya. Masih dengan mata yang basah karena air mata. "Kau, kau orang terburuk yang pernah aku temui, Jeon Jungkook." Sebuah sengguk terdengar darinya yang menahan emosi. "Apa kau tau apa yang sedang kau katakan sekarang?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Itu juga merupakan kerja dari alkohol didarahnya.

"Taehyung, aku.. aku mencintaimu."

Seperti beribu-ribu pecahan puzzle yang tak akan pernah Jungkook selesaikan. Tetapi ketika ia akhirnya berhasil mengatakan untaian huruf-huruf itu, satu pecahan penentu datang dan menyelasaikan semua teka-teki dalam hidupnya. Jungkook mencintai Taehyung. Hanya itu.

Tangisan Taehyung makin keras. Menambah rasa ngilu dipersendian Jungkook karena Taehyung tampaknya tidak menduga semua ini. "Kau mabuk, Jeon." Katanya ditengah-tengah tangisan. "Kau mabuk dan kau tidak tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"Tae," Jungkook dengan senang hati berlutut dengan kaki terlukanya saat itu juga jika memang itu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat Taehyung percaya. "Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku bisa mati, Taehyung. Aku bisa mati tanpamu."

"Kau mabuk!" "Kau mabuk!" "Kau mabuk!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

"Diam!" "Kau mabuk!" "Kau tidak berpikir jernih, besok kau akan lupa. Besok ketika kau sudah mempunyai nalar yang baik kau akan lupa kalau kau pernah mencintaiku." "Maka dari itu, diamlah! Berhenti dengan omong kosongmu, Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung menutup kedua telinganya. Pipi basah karena bulir air mata yang tak habis-habisnya menuruni wajahnya. Ia lelah dan tidak mendapatkan cukup tidur. Ia tidak ingin lebih lelah daripada ini.

Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya, Jungkook melepaskan pertahanannya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menekan dirinya agar tak menangis karena apapun ini yang mereka sedang alami, adalah hal paling menyakitkan. Verbal, mental, ataupun fisikal. Semuanya menjadi satu rasa perih yang tak tertahankan.

Maka kedua manusia itu menangis dengan bodohnya didepan pintu apartemen teman mereka.

"Pergilah."

Jungkook tersedak. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku bilang pergi, manusia bangsat!" Teriakannya mengudara membelah langit-langit koridor. Menghardik melawan Jungkook yang masih saja berdiri dengan idiotnya didepan pintu dengan luka berdarah dilutut. Oh sangat idiot.

"Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung." Jungkook merasakan hidungnya yang panas karena menangis. "Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon, aku menyayangimu, Tae. Aku mohon percayalah."

"St..stop.. tolonglah, berhenti, Jungkook." "Berhenti disitu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk menyeka jejak-jejak air mata yang tertinggal dipipinya. Udara seperti disedot langsung dari paru-paru, karena ia sesak seperti akan meledak sekarang. "Jadi inikah?" tanyanya menahan tenaga agar tetap berdiri tegak.

"Ini yang harus aku lewati untuk bisa mendengar itu darimu?"

Perih dari luka di lutut Jungkook menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku harus menyaksikan kau yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresimu itu setiap hari, menahan rasa kecewa ketika kau pulang larut malam tanpa sepatah kata apapun, hatiku ambruk setiap kali aku bilang aku mencintaimu dan kau hanya diam seperti patung yang tidak bisa bicara, menuangkan segalanya, berusaha lebih keras setiap hari, mengatakan cinta ketika bersetubuh denganmu karena aku tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan itu tanpa perasaan, tapi kalau aku melihat wajahmu, kau jelas sekali tidak pernah menggunakan perasaan apapun saat melakukannya denganku. Itukah yang harus aku lewati terlebih dahulu sebelum mendengar ini darimu, Jeon Jungkook?"

Taehyung menunduk. Menarik nafas kuat-kuat sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. Jika ia bertemu dengan mata Jungkook sekarang, maka hancurlah sudah seluruh tenaga yang ia bangun untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya kepada pria mabuk ini.

"Apakah aku harus melewati mimpi buruk terlebih dahulu ketika aku tau kau tidur dengan wanita lain sebelum akhirnya mendengar 'aku mencintaimu' keluar dari mulut bangsatmu itu?"

Skak mat.

Jungkook sejenak lupa dengan kesalahan terbesarnya. Jika saja ia mengingat _itu_ sepanjang perjalanannya ke apartemen Jimin, ia tentu akan langsung berbalik arah.

"Kau tau, Jeon Jungkook? Kau punya orang yang sangat mencintaimu, menunggu di apartemen sialan itu dengan makan malam hangat untukmu karena dia tau kau sedang mengalami masa sulit dipekerjaan dan kantor, tidak peduli dengan semua perlakuanmu selama bertahun-tahun padanya, karena dia punya kewajiban bodoh yang dia buat sendiri untuk mencintaimu. Sayang sekali, kau menyia-nyiakannya."

Air mata yang mendarat membuat noda basah diujung sepatu Jungkook.

Dunianya jatuh berantakan.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

Sang Monster berpindah haluan. Ia tak lagi ingin menyakiti orang lain. Terpuaskan sudah hasratnya. Kini tuan monster akan melakukan kesenangan barunya. Menyakiti tubuh tempatnya bersarang. Menyakiti tubuh Jeon Jungkook.

Semua ini dimulai ketika Jungkook terduduk di ruang tamu apartemennya dengan luka berdarah yang belum juga dia pedulikan sejak kembali dari apartemen Jimin. Ia menatap luka itu lama-lama. Merasa lucu bagaimana dirinya tak merasakan lagi perih yang seharusnya ada. Bahkan ketika Jungkook mengarahkan jari-jari tangannya untuk menekan luka itu lebih dalam sehingga darah mengalir dari jaringan yang rusak bertambah banyak, ia tak merasakan sakit apapun.

Kemudian saat ia bersusah payah menarik dirinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan berdiri dibawah _shower_ , air yang seharusnya menimbulkan ringisan ketika menyapu lukanya, tidak memberikan efek apapun. Shampo dan sabun mandi berbahan kimia yang busanya menyentuh lutut Jungkook dan seharusnya membuat reaksi perih yang hebat, terasa tak lebih dari jentikan kuku untuknya. Yang lebih buruk dari itu, ketika ia gagal menjaga keseimbangannya diatas lantai yang licin karena sisa pengaruh alkohol, kemudian jatuh dan membentur lututnya yang terluka, monster itu tertawa keras. Keras sekali.

 _Jeon Jungkook setuju akan niatan sang monster untuk menyakitinya lebih dari ini_. Karena itu ia berjalan kearah cermin yang terpajang di sudut kamar mandi. Melihat tubuhnya yang kini telah kehilangan banyak berat badan, kantung mata menghitam yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti mayat hidup, dan tubuh telanjang yang basah dan menyedihkan.

"Kau brengsek." Ucapnya lirih.

"Brengsek."

"Kau bajingan, bajingan busuk."

"Kau tak pantas memiliki Taehyung selama ini."

"Kau tau itu," Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Kau tau itu, bajingan!"

Amarah pada dirinya sendiri meluap-luap. Ia memukul cermin dihadapannya dengan kepalan tangan yang bergetar. Berulang-ulang dan berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada retakan, cermin itu bahkan tak bergeming. Jungkook sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Dan tiba-tiba pria itu menjadi alergi. Alergi melihat dirinya sendiri. Dia mual saat menyentuh kulitnya. Pusing berputar-putar saat menatap matanya dipantulan cermin. Jungkook tak tahan dengan keberadaan sosoknya. Apa yang bisa membuatnya menghentikan alergi hebat itu?

Pisau. Ya, hanya itu yang dapat terlintas dipikiran Jungkook demi menghilangkan rasa mualnya terhadap seluruh tubuhnya sendiri. Jungkook berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tak menghiraukan tubuh telanjangnya yang menyusuri apartemen itu hingga kebagian dapur. Tetes-tetes air dari rambutnya yang basah membuat jejak langkah menyedihkan Jungkook ketika si pria membuka kabinet tempat biasanya pisau diletakkan. Taehyung yang mengatur semua peralatan masak mereka. Taehyung suka dengan mengorganisir apapun. Membuat dapur dan seisi apartemen Jungkook terlihat nyaman dan rapi. Sehingga perasaan 'rumah' dapat melekat dengan baik saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di unit itu. Tapi sekarang apartemen itu, walau serapi apapun, tidak akan lagi terasa seperti 'rumah'. Apapun yang Jungkook coba lakukan, termasuk ketika menggoreskan pisau tajam ke punggung tangannya, ia menunggu dan menunggu jika saja tiba-tiba pintu unit itu terbuka dan Taehyung menghambur masuk memeluknya. Tentu saja, irasional. Bahkan hingga setitik darah terjun dari luka dalam goresannya, bersatu bersama bulir-bulir air dari tubuh Jungkook dilantai, orang yang dinanti-nantikan, tidak pernah membuka pintunya.

Ritme nafasnya teratur. Kerja jantungnya normal. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, menurut Jungkook. Mungkin jika ia menambah satu goresan lagi, semua akan baik-baik saja. Maka dia melakukannya. Tepat dibawah luka pertama. Darah keluar mengikuti alur mata pisau tajam itu. Menyeret dari ujung satu ke ujung lain.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja. Setelah ini Taehyung akan kembali._

Ia menunggu dengan menatapi darah yang merembes.

Pintu apartemennya belum juga terbuka.

 _Mungkin satu goresan lagi._

Pertemuan kulit dan mata pisau itu tak berakhir dengan baik. Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana kejamnya benda tajam itu merobek lapisan epidermisnya. Memotong entah vena entah arteri. Ia memasang telinganya, bersiap-siap kalau-kalau Taehyung datang dan lupa kode untuk masuk. Jungkook akan dengan senang hati berjalan ke pintu dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk, lalu tidak memperbolehkannya keluar lagi. Namun, nihil. Tiga goresan dalam ditangannya tidak akan merubah apapun.

 _Mungkin satu lagi._

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

Jika saja Yoongi tidak memiliki perasaan buruk akan keadaan Jungkook, tidak berniat mengecek _hoobae_ nya itu ke apartemennya, tidak mengingat kode unit milik Jungkook yang dulu pernah diberitau kan padanya karena urusan pekerjaan, atau bahkan tidak khawatir sama sekali bagaimana Jungkook akan melewati hari-harinya setelah berpisah dengan Taehyung, maka kemungkinan besar, anak itu, akan mati.

 _Shock_ yang memakan Yoongi tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata saat dirinya menemukan Jungkook yang tergeletak tanpa busana apapun didapur dengan pisau bernoda darah disampingnya dan tangan kanan yang penuh luka gores yang dalam. Anak itu sudah hilang kesadaran dan Yoongi bersumpah akan menyesali dirinya seumur hidup jika saja Jungkook tak tertolong hanya karena dia terlambat khawatir.

Rasa terkejut bukan main yang menyelimuti dirinya harus dikesampingkan terlebih dahulu. Yoongi meneriaki nama Jungkook, memastikan masih ada setitik harapan dalam tubuh frustasi milik _hoobae_ nya itu. Sayangnya, Yoongi tidak mendapat jawaban dan itu semakin membuatnya panik bukan kepalang. Ia bergegas menempelkan kedua jarinya di cekungan leher Jungkook, melakukan prosedur dasar dalam mengukur pembuluh karotis pria malang itu. Irama lemah yang ia dapatkan setidaknya menghapus walau hanya sedikit kepanikan yang merajalela.

Beberapa saat kemudian, petugas medis mengelilingi tubuhnya. Membawanya kedalam ambulans dan tak lupa menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Jungkook. Yoongi ada disana sepanjang waktu. Mengutuk secara berulang-ulang kemudian berdoa dan memohon kepada siapa saja yang ada dilangit untuk memberi Jungkook satu kesempatan lagi. Ia tak menyangka junior nya itu akan bertindak sejauh ini. Menusuk punggung tangan dan pergelangan tangannya berulang-ulang seperti mahluk tak kenal rasa sakit membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri. Apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu sampai-sampai ia tak segan-segan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri seperti ini?

"Jungkook.." Yoongi memanggil walaupun tau sang pria malang tidak dapat mendengarnya.

" _Hey, buddy_." Yoongi meraih tangan Jungkook yang tak terluka sementara ia setia duduk didalam ambulans mendampinginya.

"Bos akan marah besar ketika kau masuk nanti."

"Bodoh sekali, kau tau tidak seberapa banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk diruanganmu? Seenaknya mengabaikan itu semua dan malah tergeletak penuh darah begini?"

"Kau akan membuat orang-orang marah dan meneriakimu, idiot."

"Aku."

" _Boss-man_ "

"Hoseok"

"dan Taehyung." Yoongi tersenyum sambil mempererat genggamannya pada jari-jari Jungkook. Tidak ada luka disana. Tapi ada bercak-bercak darah tertinggal dan itu sempat membuat Yoongi meneguk ludah. Ia tak pernah punya urusan baik dengan darah.

Pikiran Yoongi melayang lebih luas ketika ia memperhatikan jari-jari lemah dipangkuannya itu. Jari-jari ini yang menggenggam pisau. Jari-jari ini yang bergerak membuat luka. Jari-jari ini yang dipakai Jungkook untuk bertindak bodoh. Jari-jari yang putus asa.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

"Jangan beritau siapapun." Itulah kata-kata pertama Jungkook ketika kesadarannya pulih kembali. Matanya tidak memancarkan apapun. Hampa dan hambar. Seperti bukan Jungkook yang Yoongi kenal. Jungkook berbulan-bulan lalu adalah Jungkook yang seratus persen berbeda dengan yang sekarang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan tangan kanan yang tidak dapat berfungsi sama sekali.

Jungkook sebelum ini memang adalah pria pendiam dan lebih memilih untuk lebih banyak bekerja di kantor. Pria yang dikagumi banyak orang, terlebih wanita-wanita di kantor, karena ketampanannya itu. Pria yang tak terlalu suka mengobrol dan menggosip walaupun telah dipaksa berulang kali oleh teman-teman kantornya. Pria yang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu sepulang kantor dengan bermain _bowling_ bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok daripada karaoke. Juga pria yang matanya menyala senang ketika Yoongi dan Hoseok bertanya soal kehidupan cintanya.

Jungkook yang sekarang masih pria yang sama pendiamnya, sama tampannya. Tapi kedua mata itu tak lagi menyala. Yoongi berani bertaruh kalau Jungkook sudah tak lagi mengenal arti dari kata 'tersenyum' atau bahkan 'tertawa' karena yang dapat dilihat Yoongi sekarang hanyalah depresi dan kesedihan mendalam.

"Hoseok? Pihak kantor?"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah.

"Bahkan Taehyung?"

Matanya menutup sebentar. Mungkin nama itu masih terdengar nyeri, karenanya Jungkook butuh beberapa detik untuk menarik napas dan menjawab,

"Terlebih dia."

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

Hari-hari dirumah sakit dihabiskanya dengan bermimpi. Tidak yakin apakah ini mimpi atau hanya otak yang berulah dan membawa kembali semua ingatan akan Taehyung, mantan kekasihnya itu. Memori membawanya ke kejadian saat ia belum terlalu mengenalnya. Malam dimana Jungkook merasa heran akan dirinya sendiri saat berdiri didepan lemari dengan cermin panjang yang membentang memperlihatkan kepala hingga ujung kaki miliknya. Sepanjang hidupnya berkencan dan tidur dengan orang-orang yang tidak dipedulikannya, Jungkook tak pernah sekalipun berpikir keras untuk pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Ia bisa saja menggunakan kaos oblong dan celana _jeans_ biasa, dan wanita masih akan bertekuk lutut padanya.

Ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang membuat malam ini berbeda. Dirinya hanya akan menghandiri pameran seni tahunan yang diselenggarakan mahasiswa dari jurusan seni dan Taehyung adalah bagian dari panitianya. _Taehyung_. Jungkook menggeleng. Sensasi jungkir balik yang aneh diperutnya ketika menyebut nama itu dalam hati membuat Jungkook berpikir mungkin saja ia mengidap penyakit tertentu dan harus segera memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter.

Jungkook melirik jam dindingnya. Lima belas menit tersisa sebelum waktu yang dijanjikannya dengan Taehyung. Apa saja yang dilakukannya selama dua jam terakhir? Jungkook tidak mengerti. Ia bergegas membuka lemari pakaiannya. Melihat dan memperhatikan, juga mendesah dalam hati. _Apa aku harus membeli baju baru sekarang?_ Jungkook menggeleng lagi.

 _Apa ini acara formal?_

 _Tentu saja, bodoh? Ah tidak, mungkin lebih seperti semi-formal?_

 _Apa yang Taehyung akan kenakan?_

 _Apakah aku akan terlihat pantas berdiri disampingnya?_

 _Bagaimana kalau aku terlalu formal?_

 _Atau malah terlalu santai?_ Kadang-kadang bertempur dengan naluri mu sendiri adalah hal yang paling melelahkan.

Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada _Vetements oversized bomber jacket_ yang dibelinya tahun lalu, sebuah kaos berlengan pendek dari _Saint Laurent_ dibalik jaketnya, _destructive jeans_ , dan tentu saja, _timberland_ cokelat terang favoritnya. Setelah Jungkook berpakaian, ia kembali menatap cermin. Kembali berdebat apakah itu terlihat bagus untuknya ataukah akan membuatnya tampil norak dihadapan Taehyung? Gelengan ketiga Jungkook muncul.

 _Aku tidak melakukan ini untuknya._

 _Aku tidak melakukan ini untuknya._

Waktu bersiap-siap itu diakhiri Jungkook dengan menata rambutnya. Memberi sedikit _wax_ dan membelahnya agar terlihat seperti gaya rambut yang selalu cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Menyemprotkan parfum yang entah kenapa lebih banyak dari yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari. Ia hanya tidak ingin memiliki bau badan yang tidak enak didekat Taehyung. _Astaga, aku benar-benar tersesat._ Jungkook tidak ingin mengakui dirinya yang tersenyum kecil didepan cermin.

Ketika ia sampai di gedung pameran milik universitasnya, Taehyung sudah ada disana. Bersinar begitu terang dan dengan mudah memikat hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Taehyung tampil menakjubkan walaupun masih terkesan kasual. _Sweater_ putih _turtleneck_ yang menutupi hingga setengah dagunya, celana kain sederhana membalut pinggangnya dengan sempurna, dan _specs_ hitam yang menghiasi wajah pria itu membuatnya semakin terlihat….mmm Jungkook tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya. _Cantik?_

Taehyung menangkap pandangan Jungkook diseberang jalan, spontan melambai antusias membuat sisi sweaternya terangkat sedikit mengikuti pergerakan lengannya diudara itu. "Jungkook-ssi!" panggilnya dengan senyuman lebar. Sepanjang langkahnya, mata Jungkook berusaha menghindari Taehyung. Melihat kemana saja. Sepatunya, jalanan aspal, bahkan banner besar yang menggantung didepan gedung. Kemana pun asalkan jangan ke senyuman Taehyung yang tampaknya dapat membutakan bila dilihat terlalu lama. _Sial, aku benar-benar berantakan_. Katanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika mulai mendekat ke posisi Taehyung dihalaman gedung.

"Kau ternyata datang?" Taehyung masih belum menghapus senyumannya namun akan sangat tidak sopan jika Jungkook menyuruhnya berhenti tersenyum hanya karena sensasi jungkir balik itu meronta-ronta diperutnya ketika sekarang berhadapan dengan wajah Taehyung lebih dekat.

Jungkook mengangguk kaku. "Ya, mungkin mengunjungi pameran bukan hal yang sangat buruk."

"Ah! Ini sama sekali tidak buruk, Jungkook-ssi. Kau pasti akan bersenang-senang. Seni tidak pernah membuatmu kecewa, aku jamin itu." Mata Taehyung memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Jungkook terka saat itu. Ia lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya dengan berpura-pura memperhatikan keramaian didalam gedung daripada menatap Taehyung lama-lama. "Lumayan ramai." Katanya kemudian.

Taehyung mengangguk bersemangat. "Ya. Seniorku bilang acara ini memang acara tahunan yang selalu sukses mendatangkan pengunjung yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Selain siswa disini, kami juga mengundang keluarga dan orang luar untuk datang dan mengevaluasi karya-karya kami. Bukankah itu keren?"

"Ya, aku rasa, ya..tentu saja. Itu keren." Jungkook ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia sulit memiliki kontrol atas mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku senang bisa mengundangmu datang." Mata Taehyung melembut. Menarik Jungkook kedalam _vortex_ campur aduk emosi yang belum pernah diketahuinya. Dan Jungkook tidak mengeluh. Jungkook ingin membalas bahwa ia juga senang bisa datang dan bertemu Taehyung disana. Tapi itu semua tidak pernah diucapkannya.

"Aku akan jadi _tour guide_ spesial untukmu, Jungkook-ssi. Bersiaplah untuk mendengarku mengoceh sampai larut malam." Taehyung mengerutkan hidungnya dan membuat _specs_ hitam yang membingkai wajahnya sedikit terangkat. _Manis sekali_.

Yang hampir membuat Jungkook hilang pertahanan adalah ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik tangan kirinya dan menautkan jari-jari mereka dalam satu genggaman yang hangat. Mendongak menatap Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Supaya kita tidak terpisah. Didalam ramai sekali." Dan oh, bagaimana Jungkook bisa menolak itu?

Kemudian mereka berjalan memasuki gedung pameran. Dengan tangan yang terus bertaut layaknya pasangan kekasih yang tengah berkencan disebuah pameran seni. Jungkook terus-terusan melirik kedua tangan mereka setiap ia memiliki kesempatan dan setiap Taehyung selesai menjelaskan makna sebuah lukisan lalu berpindah ke lukisan atau patung lain. Ada perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang memabukkan terselip dalam genggaman itu. Perasaan yang Jungkook tidak keberatan bila itu yang harus ia lewati setiap menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung.

Jungkook bersyukur Taehyung tidak pernah melepaskan tautan jari-jari mereka barang sedetikpun sepanjang malam pameran seni. Bahkan ketika kedua insan itu menerobos keramaian agar dapat keluar dari gedung untuk pulang dan berpisah. Namun pada akhirnya kehangatan itu harus hilang dan pergi dari seluruh tubuhnya saat Taehyung berdehem dan berbisik lembut, "Jungkook-ssi, tanganku." Spontan, Jungkook terhisap kembali kedalam bumi dan realita. Ia melepas tangan Taehyung ragu-ragu dan mengucapkan maaf singkat.

Rolexnya menunjukan waktu hampir tengah malam. Hari itu, Seoul tidak berbintang. Hanya ada kabut dan awan tebal yang menggantung dilangit. Tapi itu semua tidak menutupi cahaya yang dipancarkan Taehyung dari seluruh keberadaannya dihadapan Jungkook. Jungkook tak menyadari itu di awal pertemuan mereka. Taehyung baginya hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang memiliki hidung mancung dan bibir tipis. Tidak lebih. Tapi sekarang? Dengan senyum yang tidak juga hilang dari wajahnya, Jungkook berpikir lagi jika ia harus menyebut Taehyung sebagai lelaki biasa.

"Kalau begitu, kita berjumpa lagi nanti?" Taehyung membenarkan posisi _specs_ nya.

 _Tentu saja._

 _Tentu saja._

 _Tentu saja._

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya', Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook tidak menjawab lagi.

"Baiklah, kau akan pulang?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan."

Anggukan lagi. Kali ini mengundang Taehyung untuk tertawa kecil. "Aku akan masuk kembali."

"Ya, baiklah. Trimakasih untuk undangannya." Cuma itu yang Jungkook bisa pikirkan ketika Taehyung mulai berbalik dan melambai padanya sebelum akhirnya taehyung menghilang dari pandangannya dan kembali kedalam gedung. Bukannya ikut berbalik kearah yang berlawanan dan pulang ke apartemennya, Jungkook malah berdiri disana. Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya, menatap telapak tangan itu, dan meraba-raba jari-jarinya. Bertanya dalam hati. _Kenapa hangat itu masih ada?_

Pemandangan yang sama ia lihat ketika terbaring ditempat tidur dengan tangan kiri ia angkat keudara. Langit-langit kamar rumah sakit menjadi latar belakang. Tangan yang digunakannya untuk menggenggam jari-jari Taehyung bertahun-tahun lalu telah digunakannya untuk menggenggam gagang pisau dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Tragis bagaimana fisik dan anatomi tangan itu masih sama, namun Jungkook tidak merasa memilikinya lagi.

Jungkook menutup mata lalu berdoa. _"Aku akan berhenti meminta lebih. Tapi, aku mohon. Kembalikan kehangatan itu."_

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

To Be Continued

ADUHAYYY SINETRON!

REVIEW AKAN SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT AKU HARGAIIII

Btw disini yang nonton Wings Tour siapa aja? Boleh lah come say hi to me sekedar berdoa bareng supaya tiket jangan mahal2 dan jangan sampai cepat sold out wkwkwkw.

See you at the next chapter!

….

Ya Tuhan ternyata banyak yang suka dengan FF ini, seneng bangettttttt. Reviewnya juga lucu-lucu dan support semua, _honestly I'm so thankful that you guys actually wanted to waste your precious time to give reviews! It means so much and I was and always am overly excited to read all the reviews you guys have sent to me!_

So, aku bakal jawab satu-satu sekarang!

 **Kookv-kook** : Suka banget sama review yang satu ini, :"D jadi pingin ikut jitak kepala kuki juga nih! Kurang apa lagi sih siTaetae, udah hot, cakep, cuteness overload, sempurna sempurna sempurna lah, nah kalau "goyangannya" sih itu mah cuman kuki dan tempat tidur (atau sofa, atau meja) yang tau, wkwkwkwkwkkk.. Tapi mungkin aku bakal bikin satu sequel, _just to make sure they live happily ever after_ (kartun Disney dong) Anyway, thanks banget buat supportnya huhuhu so happy so happy! Jadi lebih semangat buat nulis! ._.9 Tunggu ya update-an BREATHE nya. Btw harapanmu terkabul kak, give up on you bakalan lebih dari dua chapter

 **Sity JoyRise** : Aku juga gemes liat tingkahnya Kuki nih! Malesin banget sih si kelinci, udah ditinggal baru deh nangis-nangis, kemana aja sih pak? Hehehe, anyway, thank u yaaa buat review dan supportnya, so happy to get it! Enjoy the last chapter!

 **icha743** : Jeon Jungkook, pria terjahat sepanjang masaaaaaa, dia berhasil membunuh kita dengan pesonanya, *okay im gonna have to stop* Yup aku emang suka bgt sama konsep taetae yang supertulus dan sabar dengan semua perlakuan Jk. Thankyouuu so much buat review dan support darimu ya kakkkk! Aku tunggu review berikutnya!

 **kimnina** : aduduh review mu kak bikin aku dugem dugem maafkan ketidaksopanan si TBC ya kak, seenaknya parkir disitu sih dia, laknat lah kau wahai TBC. Jangan ditonjok kukinya, kasian lagi upacara kelulusan setelah sekian lama jadi murid SMA kekekeke. Makasih banyak ya buat review dan supportnya, love love love love love!

 **vanillallicious** : aku juga sakit kakkk nulisnya, kasian ama mereka berdua TT makasih yaaaa buat review dan semangatnya, pasti aku lbh semangat kok nulisnya! So happy, so happy!

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : setiap orang punya kemungkinan untuk menumbuhkan sosok monster dalam dirinya. Termasuk uri Jungkook di cerita ini. Rasa bersalah pasti akan ada selamanya dalam diri Jk. Untuk meraih Taehyung kembali? Butuh lebih dari air mata dan permintaan maaf. Hehehehehe, thankyou ya review nya! Love lovee

 **alanyreyne** : jangan nangis kakkkkkk :") biarkan jk dan taetae aja yang mnyucurkan air mata *what. Hehehe maaf ya update-an ini gak sekilat wifi bolt, soalnya aku kemarin baru nyelesein ujian akhir blok aku dan untungnya lulus semua jadi bisa ambil days off untuk fokus ke fanfiction ku yg sempat terbengkalai. Semoga suka ya dengan chapter ini! Thankkkkkkkkk you so much, im sending lots of love !

 **july** : uname mu kakk, jadi mengingatkan ku tiap si jk ngomong 'JULY' dengan segala dramatisirnya hehehe, oke oke, thankyou yaaa buat review dan supportnya! Love loveee

 **ame** : Pasti aku lanjut -9 Hehehe makasih yaa udah review dan support, arigatouuuuu

 **Guess** : Duh,Gusti :")))) kalau taetae calon suamimu kak, calon suami jk siapaaaaaa, jangan ambil taetae darinyaa. Sayangnya walaupun ini ff good ending, taetae harus nangis lagi nih TT maap yak! Anyway, thankyou for giving review yaa, love loveee!

 **aiyu kiee** : Pasti aku lanjut 9 Maaf yaaaa gak fast update, but here you go! Thankyou for giving me review!

 **Jinchanjimin1** : Cinta emang kadang sulit buat diakuin, eakkkk. Good Job, jeon, you just messed it up. Halo kakkks, ingat dong sama kakak, yang ketinggalan dua chapter BREATHE kan, kumaafkan kau kak, asal baca ff ku terus yaa wkwkwkk.

 **glussht** : Aduh jangan was-was dong, aku jadi ikutan was was sama ceritaku sendiri nih. Thank you so much for your kind review and support, dan aku emang suka banget sama TaeKook, KookTae apapun itu yang melibatkan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya mereka berdua inilah yg bikin aku pengen nulis ff boyxboy dan membuatku gilaaaaa huhuuuu, mereka itu kayak dua orang paling sempurna yang kalau disatuin BOOMMMMMM aku udh gaktau lagi lah. TT For me personally, aku lebih prefer ke arah KookV karena menurutku Jungkook lebih cocok untuk jadi top dan Taetae Bottom. Duh gusti apalagi kalau Jk udah mengernyitkan alisnya terus rambutnya dibelah yaampunnnn daddyyyy dan ngeliat dari kelakuan mereka kalau lg berdua didepan kamera, aku merasa taetae lebih tepat buat jadi bottom, karena lebih adorable trus clingy trus cute trus sweet trus trus trus *rlly have to stop* hehehe, anyway, thankyou yaaaaaaaa reviewnya aku suka bgt aku balasnya nafsuan gini. MUCH LOVE TO YOU TOO DARL!

 **taetae2** : Kasihan dua-duanya T.T pengen belai dua duanyaaa huhhuhuhhuu, thankyou buat review nya ya kakkkkkz, love love love love!

 **nadyawicahya4** : YA LORRRDDDDDD KAKKKS, MARI MENANGIS BERSAMA. AKU GAK TEGAAN KOK ORANGNYAA KAKK, TAPI MEMANG BEGINILAH JALAN ORANG PECINTA ANGST. JANGAN BERKATA KASAR KE NOCHU, KAK. 'BERMAIN KASAR' AJA, LEBIH ASIK. *yalord gue ngomong apasih* hehehe btw thankyou ya kakk buat reviewnya! Love loveeeee!

 **skyblue phoenix** : aku juga kadang gitu, harus tau dulu kalau endingnya bakal happy baru berani baca ff nya T.T kasihan dua-duanya, pengen peluk dua-duanya. Makasih ya buat supportnyaaa dan kind reviewnya, seriously it means so much to me! Ujiannya aku lakukan dg semangat kok 9 demi ff yang terbengkalai! Enjoy ya kak chapter ini, love loveee

 **AidakaZi** : tenkyuuuuuuuuuu, 3 3

 **vayasyun** : maaf ya update nya lelet, T.T apalah dayaku yang anak kuliahan super sibuk ini, hehehe, buat BREATHE nya aku coba update as soon as possible, makasih banyakkk udh mau baca semua ff kuuuu huuuu T.T

 **kokorocchii** : Maap ya mesti ada TBC nya huuuu, makasih udh review kakz 3

 **coreeya** : Duh kak, aku turut sedihh, tapi jangan syedih kak, pasti ketemu Jungkook versi Indonesia yg bakal setia sama kakak heheheh *aminnnn, move on ya kak, jangan sedih sedih, TT makasih udh review dan support! Love love love

 **KingJongin** : Taetae pasti strong kokkk, selama ada cinta dia bakal tetap berdiri teguh #. Makasih ya udah reviewwww 3 3

 **vanillatae** : aku pasti lanjut! 3 makasih ya udah review sayyy,


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, this is Lauralaoo!**_

ASTAGA. MAAF YA, YANG UDAH LAMA NUNGGU HUHU. BUT LIFE COMES AND HITS ME HARD EVERYTIME I WANT TO UPDATE AND I HAVE TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ONCE T.T (after all its really hard for me to manage my time since I am in med school and 24/7 of my time is dedicated to college)

BUT HERE YA GOOO~~~~

PLEASE GIVE REVIEW, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DO T.T

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti penolakanmu untuk memberi tau siapapun, Jeon!" Yoongi menggertakkan giginya. Alis mata pria itu bertemu. Tangannya ingin sekali mengepal namun tak diperlihatkannya. Sedari tadi ia hanya duduk dan meredam emosi yang tidak sepantasnya ia ekspresikan didepan seorang pasien dengan riwayat percobaan bunuh diri yang tengah terbaring lesu. "Jeon Jungkook, lukamu berukuran lima kali dua senti meter, apa kau memang tidak menyadarinya atau kau hanya mencoba bermain sandiwara bodoh menganggap itu tidak ada di atas permukaan kulitmu?!"

Perselisihan ini dimulai setidaknya tiga hari lalu. Yoongi kembali dan terus kembali kekamar rawat inap Jungkook dan tak juga lelah untuk membujuk dan memohon pada sang junior untuk memberikan padanya setidaknya nomor telepon keluarga Jungkook di Busan. Jika memang Taehyung ataupun Hoseok tidak boleh mengetahui ini, setidaknya orang-orang dengan hubungan darah di lingkaran kehidupan Jungkook harus mengetahuinya. Mereka harus tau bahwa anak mereka ini, Jeon Jungkook, memiliki masalah psikologis. Bahwa anak mereka ini, Jeon Jungkook, hampir saja membuat janji bertemu dengan malaikat maut karena tangannya sendiri.

"Hyung." Bibir Jungkook hampir sulit untuk terbuka. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat demi tidak melihat air muka Yoongi yang sudah pasti ditutupi amarah itu. "Bisakah tinggalkan aku sebentar? Aku butuh istirahat." Kata-kata yang sama yang konsisten ia gunakan untuk menghindari topik ini.

Yoongi lantas berdiri. Pijakannya kuat. Kepalan tangannya tegas. "Aku tidak akan meladeni omong kosongmu, Jungkook! Kau jelas-jelas sangat bermasalah disini!" Yoongi memberi penekanan dikalimat terakhirnya. Berusaha memberi pernyataan pada anak itu bahwa ia tidak akan beranjak dari sana sebelum Jungkook memenuhi permintaanya. "Beri tau aku _password_ telepon genggammu sekarang juga, akan kuhubungi orang tuamu, dan setelah itu aku akan pergi." Katanya final.

Jungkook menggeleng. Menelan ludah melewati kerongkongannya. Pahit sekali. "Hyung, aku mohon, keluarlah."

Dan itu adalah isyarat akhir Yoongi untuk akhirnya meledak dan menyalurkan luapan emosinya. Ia sedang tidak ingin bermain-main sekarang. Jungkook berada dalam keadaan darurat. Luka ditangannya itu memang akan sembuh cepat atau lambat, tapi tidak dengan rentetan kelainan psikologi yang kini telah menjadi problematika dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. Ia dapat menolong anak itu jika saja sang anak memperbolehkan dirinya untuk ditolong. Bukannya malah menjadi bebal seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku harus keluar? Supaya kau bisa mencoba membunuh dirimu sekali lagi, hah, kau manusia tanpa pikiran panjang?!" Yoongi sudah bilang bukan? Bahwa dia tidak ingin bermain-main.

"Supaya kau bisa mencabut selang infusmu?! Supaya kau bisa menenggelamkan dirimu di kamar mandi?! Supaya kau bisa mencari suntikan bagaimanapun caranya yang kemudian akan membuatmu kejang-kejang lalu hilang kesadaran sekali lagi?!"

"Hyu-"

"Dengarkan aku, kau _Jeon sialan Jungkook_. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, _yeah_? Aku hanya ingin membantumu membereskan semua kekacauan ini. Kau tidak bisa terus mendekap di ruangan ini, dengan tanganmu yang terhias setidaknya lima belas jahitan dan tidak mempunyai siapapun diluar sana yang mengetahui ini. Aku hanya.. aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan ini, _buddy_. Kau pantas menerima lebih dari ini, bukankah begitu? Bukankah kau juga berpikiran begitu?."

"Tapi aku sudah punya kau, Hyung. Aku tidak butuh siapapun." Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya menghadap dinding. Kedua matanya yang sedari tadi ia berusaha keras untuk tutup kini terbuka memandang kosong ke arah cat polos didepannya.

Kepalan tangannya tiba-tiba melonggar. Yoongi menarik nafas berat. Perkataan terakhir Jungkook seakan mempunyai efek meredakan temperatur tubuhnya yang sempat memanas dan emosi tinggi diubun-ubunnya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk ditepi ranjang Jungkook. Mereka tak saling bertatap muka tapi siratan kekecewaan dan kekhawatiran terasa begitu kental menguar hanya dari keberadaan Yoongi didekatnya.

"Lima kali dua senti meter." Mulai Yoongi pelan. Ia berusaha mengontrol intonasinya walaupun helaan nafas berat dapat terdengar dengan jelas keluar dari mulut frustasinya.

"Apa kau tau reaksiku saat mendengar dari dokter seberapa dalam kau menusuk tanganmu sendiri, hm?"

Hening menyelimuti seisi ruangan.

"Aku berkeringat. Aku berkeringat dan aku merinding. Aku takut."

"Kau tau aku takut pada apa, Jungkook?"

Jungkook masih saja tak mau membuka mulutnya.

 _"_ Aku takut pada pikiranmu _. Pada ketidakberadaan logikamu."_

Jungkook mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Saat itu aku bertanya dan bertanya. Suara sang dokter yang menyebutkan ukuran lukamu terus saja terngiang dikepalaku. _Good god_ , apa yang saat itu merasuki anak ini hingga mampu mengukir luka sedalam itu di tangannya sendiri, Jungkook-ah? Hanya orang-orang dengan gangguan jiwa yang bisa menancapkan benda tajam berulang-ulang di pergelangan tangan mereka. Tapi aku tak terima, Kook. Aku tidak bisa menerima kalau aku harus berpikir bahwa kau termasuk dalam kategori orang-orang seperti itu."

 _'Tapi aku memang bagian dari mereka.'_

"Kemudian aku duduk sendirian dan berpikir."

"Pada akhirnya sebuah kesimpulan datang padaku. Bahwa _dongsaeng-_ ku ini punya banyak sekali cerita. Banyak,banyak,banyak sekali. Bagian Taehyung yang mencampakanmu hanya sepotong kecil dari semua itu. Cerita-cerita itu berkumpul direlungmu, menumpuk, berdebu hingga kemudian menjadi gelap. Gelap dan menyakitkan."

"Kau krusial, Jeon Jungkook."

"Karena itulah kau tidak bisa merasakan sakit. Tidak merasakan perih. Tidak ada luka."

"Kau kehilangan akal sehatmu. Melukai dirimu sendiri dan berakhir seperti ini."

"Tapi, aku?" Yoongi meremat selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh Jungkook.

"Kau tidak memilikiku untuk menyembuhkanmu. Aku disini hanya untuk mendampingi dan memberikanmu dukungan moral yang tidak lebih dari cukup untuk menyembuhkan keseluruhan dirimu, Jeon." Suara Yoongi melembut seiring waktu berlalu. " _Jungkook, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu_. Setidaknya bukan aku." Tidak ada lagi kini nada suara tinggi yang membuat Jungkook merasa tak nyaman seperti saat mereka berdebat pertama kali.

Suara langkah berat perlahan-lahan menjauhi pendengarannya, kemudian diikuti bunyi gagang pintu yang dibuka. "Dan jika kau ingin keluar dari semua kekacauan ini, kau harus punya lebih dari aku untuk berada disini bersamamu."

Yang terakhir memantul di gendang telinga Jungkook adalah suara pintu yang ditutup dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

Ketika pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook sadar ia telah jatuh begitu keras kedalam vortex emosi – atau dalam bahasa eufemisnya, jatuh cinta – adalah saat ia melihat Taehyung melukis untuk yang pertama kalinya. Pesan singkat Taehyung yang masuk ke _mobile phone_ nya dua jam yang lalu sanggup membuat efek kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut Jungkook dan perasaan ingin melangkahkan kaki-kaki lebih cepat dari biasanya tidak pernah Jungkook alami sebelum ini.

Pagi itu, ia sedang mencari-cari celana jinsnya di lantai kamar seorang perempuan - yang bahkan Jungkook tak ingat namanya- saat ia mendengar suara notifikasi keluar dari benda segi empat tipis miliknya yang mereka sebut raja di era masa kini. Kedua tangannya bermanuver dengan baik. Yang sebelah kanan ia gunakan untuk menarik zipper jins nya dan satu lagi untuk mengetik password telepon genggamnya. Mata Jungkook membuka sedikit lebih lebar ketika melihat kontak yang tertulis dibagian atas pesan itu.

From : Kim Taehyung

Jungkook tak ingin mengakui bahwa dirinya merasa _sedikit_ gugup.

 _ **Hi! :)**_

 _ **Apa kau sedang sibuk, Jungkook-ssi?**_

Jungkook membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang. Bukan karena ia terkejut mendapatkan pesan dari Taehyung di pagi hari saat ia sedang tidak mempunyai kelas apapun, tentu saja, ini hari Sabtu. Jelas sekali, _ia tidak terkejut_. Mungkin sedikit bersemangat. _Well_ , hanya sedikit. Jari-jarinya masih belum juga bergerak untuk mengetik balasan untuk Taehyung selama beberapa menit. Ia beralih memperhatikan sekitarnya. Perempuan yang semalam ia temui di pesta yang diadakan oleh seorang mahasiswa konglomerat dikampusnya masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut bernuansa biru pastel didalam kamar yang juga berwallpaper pastel. Tipikal karakter wanita yang manis dan ingin selalu mendapat perhatian. Itu juga menjadi satu-satunya alasan Jungkook tidak menolak saat perempuan itu berbisik hal-hal yang cukup menggoda di telinga Jungkook dan mengajaknya pulang ke apartemennya. Hanya itu. Apa Jungkook bahkan sempat menanyakan nama dari sang perempuan?

 _Nope_.

Ia bergegas kembali ke layar _handphone_ nya. Tidak ingin membuat pria disebrang sana menunggu lebih lama hanya karena Jungkook sedang mengumpulkan kesadaran dan ingatannya akan kejadian semalam yang masih terasa begitu kabur. Ia menggigit bibir, entah kenapa. Secercah rasa was-was menjalar di leher belakangnya. Mungkin karena ini adalah pesan pertamanya untuk Taehyung sejak mereka bertukar nomor _handphone_ ketika bertemu di _coffee shop_ dekat kampus seminggu yang lalu. Jungkook masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia terperangkap dalam pemandangan pipi Taehyung yang memantulkan semburat kemerahan saat pria itu dengan canggung menawarkan nomor teleponnya ke Jungkook. _Dia manis sekali saat itu_.

To : Kim Taehyung

 _ **Ini hari sabtu.**_

Dikirim. Jungkook benar-benar tidak pandai membalas pesan.

Jungkook meletakkan kembali telepon genggamnya keatas meja kayu kecil disamping tempat tidur sang perempuan asing kemudian kembali mencari sisa pakaiannya yang masih berserakan diatas lantai. Baru saja ia akan mengenakan hoodie hitam _Trasher_ nya, saat notifikasi itu kembali berbunyi. Jungkook tak repot-repot membuat pengaturan _silent_ untuk gadgetnya itu walaupun ia tau seorang perempuan cantik sedang terlelap didekatnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin melewatkan pesan Taehyung terlalu lama.

From : Kim Taehyung

 _ **Ha, aku kira kau orang yang super sibuk bahkan weekend sekalipun**_

:D

 _Selain mencari semua pakaian dan aksesorisku di lantai kamar seorang perempuan yang baru saja kutiduri, aku tidak sibuk sama sekali._ Tentu saja, Jungkook tidak mungkin membalas seperti itu.

Dirinya kembali mengamati tulisan elektronik itu berkali-kali. Ia tak yakin akan merespon apa karena tak biasanya Jungkook membalas pesan siapapun lebih dari satu kali. Jungkook memiliki rutinitas yang akan membuka dan membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim ke telpon genggamnya - apalagi jika itu hanya berisi pesan menggoda tidak berguna dari partner seks yang pernah ditemuinya- lalu membiarkan pesan itu begitu saja selama berbulan-bulan, melupakannya, kemudian menghapusnya setelah mendapat notifikasi memori dari sistem yang perlu di perbaharui.

Tapi kali ini jari-jarinya tak mau diam. Gatal untuk mengetik balasan untuk pria itu sesegera mungkin.

To : Kim Taehyung

 _ **Berarti tebakanmu salah.**_

 _ **Memangnya ada apa?**_

Jungkook menghela nafas. Apakah ia terdengar begitu penasaran dengan alasan kenapa Taehyung menghubunginya? Atau ia malah terdengar tidak ingin mengobrol lebih lama? Taehyung selalu berhasil membuatnya memiliki dua jalan pemikiran. Ia meraih _rolex_ nya dan memasang jam tangan itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari aplikasi pesan yang masih menyala terang di hadapannya. Balasan itu datang, dan jika saja Jungkook memperhatikan dirinya sendiri lebih jeli saat itu, ia akan merasa malu dengan pergerakan tangannya yang sangat cepat saat meraih kembali benda kotak hitam itu.

From : Kim Taehyung

 _ **Tidak ada apa-apa.**_

Jungkook hampir merasa kecewa saat itu juga, namun sebuah pesan kembali menggetarkan _handphone_ nya dan malah membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil.

From : Kim Taehyung

 _ **Apa kau tidak keberatan, Jungkook-ssi?**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Kalau aku ingin mengundangmu datang ke studio seni tempat ku bekerja?**_

 _ **Gedung jurusan seni blok C, pagi ini?**_

Jungkook tidak tau untuk apa sebenarnya Taehyung mengundangnya datang kesana. Tapi pikiran akan bertemu dengan pria itu saja sudah hampir membuatnya sedikit melompat ditempatnya berdiri. Ia segera mengetik balasan menyetujui ajakan Taehyung. Menekan ikon untuk mengirim, meletakkan telepon genggam itu di kantung belakang jinsnya kemudian mencari _beanie_ hitam miliknya yang ia yakini masih berada diatas lantai marmer kamar si wanita.

Ia baru saja akan keluar dengan tenang dan tak bermaksud membangungkan si perempuan asing saat sepotong suara tipis mencegah langkahnya. "Wow, bahkan tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi? Atau selamat tinggal?" Jungkook menoleh dan menemukan wajah yang masih berhias polesan _make up_ milik sang wanita yang ia kira masih terlelap lima detik yang lalu. "Maaf aku terburu-buru." Jawabnya singkat dan berniat kembali berbalik meraih pintu.

"Hmm?" Wanita itu berbaring menghadap kearah Jungkook dengan memasang senyuman yang menurut Jungkook akan sangat terlihat cantik jika saja Jungkook tidak pernah bertemu dengan senyuman yang lebih indah dari pada itu. "Punya rencana lain, _hotshot_?" Jari-jari kurusnya bergerak membuat lingkaran-lingkaran berantakan diatas selimut. "Dengan wanita lain?"

 _Dengan pria lain_.

Jungkook bahkan tidak repot-repot membalas senyumannya. Ia merasa tak perlu mengembalikan rasa terimakasih apapun, karena memang bukan dia yang memulai ini semua. Wanita itu lah yang jelas-jelas mencanangkan Jungkook untuk pulang bersamanya dan berbagi kehangatan di malam Seoul yang dingin. Dia hanya mengambil apa yang diberikan untuknya.

"Apa kau bahkan tau namaku, _honeybun_?" Panggilan manis itu membuatnya mual. Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kamar dengan warna pastel yang semakin lama semakin memuakkan itu. "Akan sangat tidak berguna walaupun aku tau namamu. Lagipula, aku tidak berencana untuk kita bertemu lagi. Maafkan aku." _Tidak, aku tidak sungguh-sunnguh menyesal dan kata-kata maaf hanyalah formalitas_.

Jungkook bisa mendengar sang wanita yang duduk dengan cepat diatas tempat tidurnya. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan mendengar nada tinggi yang tak asing bagi telinganya. "Kau menikmatinya!"

Jungkook tersenyum remeh. Ia kini membuka pintu putih yang sejak tadi ingin diraihnya.

"Cobalah untuk lebih banyak berlatih dengan orang lain sebelum kau menjadi percaya diri seperti itu, yeah? Kau benar-benar _mediocre_ semalam. 3 dari 10 poin. Ah mungkin 2,5? Aku pernah merasakan yang lebih hebat, nona."

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya di bingkai pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. Wajah wanita itu sudah tidak lagi tersenyum. Sudah tidak lagi menunjukan kepuasan. Ekspresi yang menjadi sasaran Jungkook. "Kalau aku tidak salah menangkap, kemarin kau mengatakan padaku kau baru saja dicampakkan oleh kekasih dua tahunmu tanpa alasan yang jelas, bukan begitu?" Kini gentian pria itu yang memasang senyum. Walaupun senyum itu jelas-jelas dibuat-buat dan tidak mencapai matanya. "Kurasa aku tau kenapa."

Otak Jungkook mensinyalir untuk menghitung mundur. Ia tau benar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tiga.

Dua..

Satu,

 _cue_.

"BRENGSEK! SIALAN! KEPARAT! BAJINGAN!"

 _Benar, itu aku, itu juga aku, dan itu aku._

Jungkook keluar dari sana saat mendengar tawa renyah dari dalam tubuhnya. Tuan Monster tampaknya sedikit terhibur.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

Studio tempat Taehyung mengerjakan semua tugas perkuliahannya bukanlah tempat paling nyaman yang pernah dikecap oleh Jungkook. Ruangan itu tidak luas dan tidak memiliki pendingin ruangan. Untungnya cuaca di Seoul dapat menyediakan udara yang cukup sejuk bagi siapapun yang memutuskan menghabiskan waktu panjang didalamnya. Seperti Taehyung. Yang kini tengah duduk didepan kanvas berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Tangan yang penuh bercak-bercak cat dan konsisten menjepit kuas serta pakaian yang tidak luput dari cipratan cat berwarna-warni.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ketika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki diruangan itu. Pahatan patung yang belum rampung diposisikan disudut-sudut ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang tak terlalu terang. Dinding-dinding penuh dengan jadwal yang disusun berantakan dan sketsa-sketsa abstrak yang Jungkook belum dapat terka gambaran jelasnya. Lantainya tidak bisa dikatakan bersih dan terawat karena berbagai macam perkakas dan alat melukis dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja dan cat akrilik yang tumpah bahkan tidak dibersihkan.

Studio itu memang bukan tempat yang nyaman.

Namun sebuah jendela tanpa teralis dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar dapat diperhitungkan menjadi satu-satunya nilai décor plus untuk ruangan itu. Orang-orang menyebutnya dengan istilah _picture window_. Jendela tersebut membawa cahaya masuk begitu sempurnanya sehingga seluruh ruangan tampak sedikit berpendar di mata Jungkook. Dan yang paling penting, bagaimana cahaya dari jendela itu menyapa langsung wajah sosok laki-laki yang tengah duduk dengan kanvasnya tepat didepan bingkai jendela. Ditengah-tengah ruangan, ia berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian dan elemen paling mencolok dari semua benda seni yang terpampang bagi Jungkook disana.

Laki-laki itu lalu menoleh. Tersenyum lebar kemudian saat menemukan Jungkook yang berdiri dipintu masuk. "Jungkook-ssi!" Entah kenapa, Jungkook tiba-tiba ingin menghapus imbuhan formal itu dan mendengar Taehyung menyebutkan namanya tanpa disertai –ssi. Pasti akan terdengar sangat … _benar_.

"Kau bisa menemukan studio ini sendiri?" Taehyung meletakkan kuasnya dan bangkit berdiri menghampiri tubuh Jungkook yang masih juga belum bergerak dari sana.

"Ah, ya, itu, aku bertanya pada petugas yang berjaga dimana studio Kim Taehyung-ssi dan ia langsung menuntunku kedepan pintu ruangan ini."

"Walaupun aku ingin sekali ini menjadi studio Kim Taehyung, sayangnya ruangan ini properti universitas, Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung tertawa kecil. Mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal listrik yang menggelitik hati Jungkook. "Aku hanya terlalu sering menggunakannya sampai-sampai semua petugas gedung mengira ini milikku."

"Apakah mereka memperbolehkanmu disini dihari Sabtu?"

"Selama aku tidak berpesta dan membawa _soju_ , aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja."

Mungkin Taehyung gemas, atau mungkin saja ia mulai tidak sabar menunggu Jungkook yang hanya berdiri di pintu masuk tanpa ada niatan untuk benar-benar menerima undangan terbuka Taehyung kedalam studionya, karena setelah perkataan terakhirnya Taehyung meraih pergelangan tangan Jungkook, menggenggamnya diantara jari-jari lembutnya, dan menarik halus tubuh Jungkook supaya benar-benar masuk dan menjelajahi ruangan berantakan itu.

"Itu disana," Taehyung menunjuk area yang penuh dengan patung pahatan "Adalah projek dari divisi pemahat. Lima puluh persen sudah dikerjakan, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka lebih suka bermalas-malasan daripada merampungkan patung-patungnya. Yang termalas dari mereka bernama Minjae. Kim Minjae, pencetus program memahat patung Zeus, Hera, dan Hercules tapi keberadaannya di pelaksanaan bisa kuhitung dengan lima jariku saja." Taehyung mempererat pegangannya. _Well_ , Jungkook tidak keberatan mendapatkan tur perkenalan ini jika itu artinya Taehyung kembali menyentuh tangannya seperti saat mereka berada dipameran seni.

Setelah itu, Taehyung menariknya kedepan lukisan-lukisan yang disejejerkan dengan rapi disebelah patung-patung tadi. Tampaknya yang ini merupakan proyek mereka yang telah selesai. Lima lukisan itu dibingkai rapi. Sebuah tag berisi penjelasan nama lukisan dan nama senimannya di pasang dibawah masing-masing bingkai. Jungkook membaca satu persatu tag tersebut. Tidak ada nama Taehyung disana. _Sangat membosankan_.

"Lukisanku belum pernah terpajang disini." Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya lemah. "Di divisi kami, hanya lima lukisan terbaik yang dipilih untuk dipajang selama periode tertentu di dalam studio ini." Dari ekor mata Jungkook, ia dapat melihat Taehyung yang beralih menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ujung kakinya yang tidak beralas dan bernoda cat disana-sini. "Aku tau ini hanya studio kecil dan tidak banyak orang datang untuk melihat hasil kerja kami. Tapi itu tetap tidak menghalangiku untuk berpikir kalau saja lukisanku berhasil dipajang disini, itu akan keren sekali."

Jungkook _benar-benar_ melihat Taehyung sekarang. Garis luar dari rambut-rambut yang terkulai lemah tanpa _wax_ , turun hampir menutupi matanya, hidung bangir yang terkadang Jungkook ingin kecup, bibir yang mengulum, hingga dagu pria itu diperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Semua fitur itu tajam tapi juga lembut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Berapa kali?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dibibir Taehyung.

Kini mata mereka bertemu. Awalnya, Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung akhirnya mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan singkat yang dilontarkan pria didepannya.

"Delapan kali."

Jungkook berbohong bila ia tidak terkejut.

"Aku telah melukis sebanyak delapan kali. Menghabiskan waktu dan hari liburku disini untuk melukis hingga larut malam. Dan ya, sayangnya mereka tidak menerima satupun dari karyaku untuk masuk kedalam lima terbaik." Taehyung memasang senyum yang jelas sekali terlihat dipaksakkan. Jungkook ingin menghapus senyuman itu. "Mungkin, aku memang bukan pelukis yang baik."

Sesuatu didalam diri Jungkook ingin sekali membantah. Ingin sekali mengajukan argumen untuk menentang semua ketidakpercayaan Taehyung pada kemampuannya sendiri. Tapi ia tak mengenal sisi seni yang dimiliki oleh pria itu. Belum pernah melihat potongan karya dari tangannya. Walaupun begitu, Jungkook tetap bersikukuh pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa Taehyung pastilah pelukis yang andal dan mereka yang tidak melihat itu dalam dirinya hanya kumpulan orang bodoh yang harus diragukan kemampuan seninya.

"Apa itu milikmu?" Jungkook menunjuk kanvas yang ditempatkan didepan jendela ruangan. Lukisan seekor kuda dan perempuan bergaun putih menunggangi kuda itu tampaknya hampir selesai. Melihat keadaan Taehyung yang lima puluh persen tenggelam didalam cat, Jungkook yakin lukisan itu telah lama ada bersamanya.

"Ah itu? Sebenarnya itu bukan milikku. Seniorku, Park Bogum, memintaku membantunya mewarnai dan memberi sentuhan akhir pada lukisannya." Taehyung seperti teringat akan sesuatu setelah itu. "Ah, dia juga sering masuk dalam kategori lima lukisan terbaik. Hampir setiap periode, namanya selalu ada disalah satu tag ini." Taehyung melompat kecil, antusias. "Aku senang sekali bisa membantunya menyelesaikan lukisan ini. Aku jadi belajar banyak."

Kalau begitu Jungkook merubah pikirannya. Lukisan itu tidak akan menjadi sebagus yang ia kira sebelumnya, hanya warna yang diberikan Taehyung lah yang membuatnya tampak hidup. Titik.

Melihat Taehyung yang berbicara tentang seni seperti melihat seni berbicara tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang bidang ini. Batasan pengetahuannya hanya sebatas _Starry Night_ oleh _Van Gogh_ dan _Monalisa_. Pengetahuan yang bahkan orang jurusan fisika pun memilikinya. Tapi jika ia ditawarkan pilihan untuk mendengarkan Taehyung mengoceh tentang seni hingga berjam-jam lamanya, bahkan dalam sebuah forum, ia seratus persen akan menjadi sukarelawan.

Karena itu, disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk selama dua jam lebih didalam sebuah ruangan milik universitas yang pengap karena minimnya ventilasi, ubin yang butuh berjam-jam untuk dibersihkan, lukisan karya orang-orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya, pahatan patung yang tak segan-segan memperlihatkan anatomi urogenital mereka, serta Taehyung yang duduk menyampinginya dengan wajah yang berkonsentrasi penuh. _Dan cantik_.

"Jungkook-ssi."

 _Berhenti panggil aku sebegitu formalnya_.

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu, apa itu seni?"

 _Kau_.

"Aku tidak tau. Sekumpulan orang-orang heroik yang melukis untuk menyelamatkan dunia? Atau memahat untuk mencari kesenangan sendiri karena mereka bisa membuat alat vital buatan?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban konyol pria itu. Suaranya seperti ombak yang tenang.

"Kau mau dengar jawabanku?"

"Tentu."

"Orang-orang kebanyakan biasanya akan merangkai kata-kata yang terlampau sulit jika mereka ditanya seperti ini. _Ekspresi atau aplikasi dari kemampuan kreatifitas manusia dan imajinasi mereka yang diwujudkan melalui pahatan,lukisan, menghasilkan karya untuk orang-orang agar dapat diapresiasi kecantikannya dan kekuatan emosinya,_ bla bla bla.."

Jungkook tersenyum melihat bibir Taehyung yang bergerak manis saat ia berbicara dengan cepat.

"Untukku, sangat sederhana.."

" _Seni adalah caraku untuk kabur tanpa meninggalkan rumah_." Saat Taehyung menarik nafas, semua suara diluar ruangan dan disekitar mereka hilang begitu saja. Hanya irama nafas tenang dari Taehyung yang dapat Jungkook tangkap dengan baik sekarang.

Jungkook selalu berpikiran bahwa jatuh cinta adalah proses yang sangat lama dan bahkan mustahil baginya. Perlu lebih dari lima kali pertemuan dan lebih dari sekedar nomor telepon untuk dapat merasakan rasa menggelitik diseluruh tubuhmu saat memandang ke wajah seseorang. Semua manusia adalah mahluk yang sedikit aneh untuknya. Kehidupan yang disediakan dunia ini pun terlihat aneh di mata Jungkook. Konsep yang di ciptakan tentang jatuh cinta tanpa prediksi dan terjadi spontan begitu saja terasa tak masuk akal di otak rasionalnya. Tapi malam ini, sepertinya ia harus tidur dengan mengecap rasa pahit di lidah karena ia baru saja merasakan rasanya _jatuh_ terlalu cepat. Dan mungkin ia ragu. Ragu untuk memberi perasaan itu sebuah nama ataupun label. Karena, Tuhan, bukankah ini masih terlalu dini untuk menggilai orang yang bahkan tidak ada bersamamu setiap hari? _Seorang yang masih asing_.

"Kau mau dengar jawabanku?" Jungkook menatapnya. Benar-benar tenggelam dalam setipis warna kecokelatan yang memantul dari iris Taehyung.

"Bagiku seni adalah kau, Taehyung." Ah betapa melegakkannya melepaskan imbuhan akhir sialan itu. Dan rona merah tipis yang muncul di pipi Taehyung detik berikutnya benar-benar adalah bayaran yang setimpal.

"Taehyung, apa kau tau seberapa cantik dirimu yang hanya duduk disitu dan melukis?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

Hari dimana Taehyung mengundangnya ke studio seni pertama kali, Jungkook tidak merasakan sedikitpun keraguan dan ketakutan. Dorongan misterius itu terlalu kuat. Ia tidak tahan jika tidak membuat Taehyung tau bahwa dia,

"Cantik. Cantik sekali. Kau mengalahkan lukisan dan semua karya seni disini, Taehyung."

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

 _Jika saja aku mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu setiap hari._

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak jenuh, Taehyung._

 _Aku tidak pernah jenuh melihat wajahmu. Melihat jiwamu._

 _Bagiku kau adalah lautan Tenerife._

 _Dan aku ingin mati didasarnya._

 _Taehyung,_

 _Aku tau aku berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata manis untukmu._

 _Berhenti mengecup kelopak matamu._

 _Berhenti menyuarakan kekagumanku._

 _Tidak pernah ada seharipun aku meragukan kecantikanmu._

 _Aku hanya tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkannya dari mulutku seperti saat itu._

 _Walaupun aku tau, kau berusaha sangat keras untuk tampil sempurna dimataku, aku tetap tidak memujimu. Tidak lagi mengapresiasi parasmu._

 _Taehyung-ku, Persephone milikku._

 _Aku ini Hades yang kejam. Yang menculikmu._

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

Bergelut didunia seni selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya seperti ini. Membuatnya menjadi sosok yang sulit sekali untuk dipuaskan. Dalam hal menilai seni, dalam hal memberikan _tone_ pada lukisannya, dalam hal menggoreskan pensil, dalam hal menentukan tema yang akan dijadikannya proyek selanjutnya, dalam hal menuntaskan semua tugas-tugasnya dengan sempurna. Dalam berbagai hal. Termasuk dalam hal mencintai dan menerima cinta.

Taehyung adalah seorang yang sangat sulit untuk dipuaskan. Dan terkadang ia benci dirinya karena itu. Ia lapar dan terus-terusan lapar akan perhatian dan kasih. Ia serakah dan egois. Berikan sedikit saja potongan segar hatimu untuk Taehyung, maka ia akan meminta lebih. Karena itu Taehyung terlalu banyak berpikir. Terlalu banyak membuat dirinya berada dalam pihak yang salah. Setiap kali Jungkook menjauh dari jangkauannya, Taehyung akan menghadapi kesulitan untuk marah dan mengekspresikannya karena ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang tidak puas. Mungkin saja, Jungkook telah memberikan segalanya, namun ego Taehyung lah yang tidak pernah menyadarinya. Mungkin inilah semua bagian hati yang dapat Jungkook tawarkan padanya, namun hanya kemauan Taehyung yang tidak pernah terpenuhi.

 _"Apa aku terlalu menempel?"_

 _"Aku mungkin terlalu menuntut."_

 _"Salah kalau aku ingin perhatiannya setiap hari?"_

 _"Aku benar-benar terlalu menempel."_

 _"Aku menyebalkan dan dia mulai menyadarinya."_

Sederet perkataan yang diulang terus menerus olehnya saat bertemu dengan Jimin kapanpun Jungkook mengulangi rutinitas anehnya yang menghindari tatapan Taehyung dan mengabaikan perkataannya di kediaman mereka.

Tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Hanya volume air mata Taehyung yang membedakannya. Pipinya masih lembab karena menangis tak berhenti. Kepalanya bersandar lemah di bahu Jimin. Sahabatnya itu dibuat kaget setengah mati saat menemukan Taehyung yang terduduk lemah di belakang pintu apartemennya dengan senggukan yang tidak berhenti dan rematan keras jari-jari pada bahunya sendiri. Layaknya anak yang tersesat dan kehilangan arah pulang. Menyebutkan kata-kata tak jelas yang terdengar seperti "Dia datang.. da..tang, Jun…Jungkook datang, chim."

Jimin mengusap rambut Taehyung lembut. Merapikan helaian yang berantakan sekaligus memberikan perasaan menenangkan pada sahabatnya itu. "Apa dia bertekuk lutut?" "Apa dia menjilat kakimu?"

Taehyung menggeleng dibahu Jimin. Diam sebentar lalu menjawab, "Tapi dia menangis."

"Jadi maksudmu kalian berdua menangis?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab kali ini.

Jimin menghela nafas. "Aku tidak percaya ini semua."

"Percayalah padaku, aku juga sulit untuk percaya, Chim."

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

"Taehyung, lihat aku. Lihat dan dengar baik-baik. Jangan lewatkan satu katapun."

"Kim Taehyung bukanlah seorang yang menuntut berlebihan."

"Bukan seorang yang menyebalkan."

"Bukan seorang yang terlalu menempel."

"Dan bukan seorang yang mencintai Jungkook dengan cara yang salah."

"Tidak ada satu penggal pun kesalahan yang kau buat selama kau menaruh seluruh usahamu untuk mencintainya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menyalahkanmu karena kau merasa tidak puas. Haus yang terus menerus adalah hal normal bagi orang yang mencintai terlalu dalam. Dan memang itulah tujuannya. Jika ada satu orang didunia ini yang datang kehadapanmu dan mengatakan kalau caramu mencintai adalah hal yang salah, maka dapat kupastikan kalau satu orang itu belum pernah jatuh cinta."

"Dulu saat kalian berdua masih baru memulai ini semua, aku bisa melihatnya."

"Bahkan dari jauh sekalipun, aku dapat melihat Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook yang sedang mabuk. Bukan karena minuman apapun, tapi karena mereka mabuk akan satu sama lain."

"Cara kalian membalas senyum, cara kalian bertukar pandangan disana dan disini, cara kalian tertidur sambil berpelukan disofa apartemenku dan tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang mengambil foto kalian, dan cara kalian berusaha menyembunyikan genggaman tangan dibawah meja makan kantin universitas."

"Aku dan semua orang bisa melihatnya, bahkan dari jauh sekalipun."

"Bahwa kalian saling meracuni namun juga bernafas untuk satu sama lain."

"Aku melihat mata Jungkook saat dia memandangmu. Dan jika kau tanya aku sekarang, aku rasa aku harus menjawab,"

" _ **Jungkook tidak berbohong saat dia bilang dia mencintaimu.**_ "

.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

Taehyung menghapus jejak air matanya. "Tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Bukankah dia baru saja mengatakannya padamu? Dengan berlinangan air mata sebagai poin plus?"

"Hanya karena ini semua terjadi."

"Semua orang pernah membuat kesalahan, Taehyung. Kesempatan kedua adalah satu-satunya obat."

"Bahkan jika ia tidur dengan orang lain dibelakangku?"

Jimin menarik nafas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan luka menganga yang juga pastinya bertambah perih yang harus ditahan oleh Taehyung ketika mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Akan butuh bertahun-tahun untuk Jungkook supaya bisa memperbaiki itu. Mungkin selamanya. Karena luka akan sembuh tapi bekasnya tidak akan pernah hilang sepenuhnya. Tapi ini bukan berarti kau kehilangan kemampuanmu untuk memberinya kesempatan, Taehyung. Aku tau ini bodoh. Aku tau memberinya kesempatan kedua adalah hal terkonyol dan orang-orang akan menganggapmu manusia yang sangat sangat sangat bodoh."

"Tapi Tae, cinta butuh sepercik kebodohan untuk membuatnya bekerja."

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

Kini giliran Taehyung yang bermimpi.

Ia tidak pernah bisa membaca Jungkook. Pikirannya. Logikanya. Bintang yang menari-nari dimatanya. Semua selalu terasa terlalu baru setiap hari bagi Taehyung. Berada didekat pria itu seperti mencoba mencari-cari sinar matahari dibalik hujan lebat. Atau membuat lilin menyala ditengah malam berangin. Ya, Jungkook adalah malam. Gelap dan terkadang mendung. Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa memprediksi kapan hujan akan turun dengan deras di malam hari. Karena kegelapan dan mendung awan bercampur dan berkombinasi dengan baiknya hingga rasanya sulit sekali untuk memisahkan mereka. Jeon Jungkook bagi Kim Taehyung adalah malam dengan bulan purnama. Dengan bintang. Serta dengan awan mendung. Dan kesemuanya itu adalah hal yang dikaguminya setengah mati.

Pertama kali ia dicium oleh Jungkook.

Saat itu musim panas. Sabtu dan tidak ada perkuliahan. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Taehyung untuk menempati studio seni blok C dan menghabiskan waktu disana hingga langit berubah gelap tanpa disadarinya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas pula, setiap Taehyung ada disana maka Jungkook juga senantiasa ada disana. Bahkan tanpa Taehyung undang sekalipun.

Hanya duduk disana. Tak jauh dari jendela ruangan. Memandangi Taehyung dengan mata yang lama kelamaan berubah sayu. Menopang dagu dan menyila kaki. Jika Taehyung terlihat sangat sibuk maka dia akan diam dan tak mengucapkan apapun. Menunggu dengan sabar sambil menelusuri tiap lekukan wajah Taehyung. Membuat yang dipandang terkadang menjadi salah tingkah dan harus menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Tapi ada beberapa moment ketika Taehyung bekerja dengan santai dan tidak diburu _deadline_ apapun. Hanya memegang kuas beberapa kali dan lebih banyak memandangi lukisan dibandingkan mengerjakannya. Saat-saat seperti itulah Jungkook baru akan berbicara. Membicarakan apa saja yang sulit Taehyung tebak. Seperti sekarang ketika pria itu memutuskan untuk membawa sebuah topik tentang cerita dewa mitologi Yunani.

"Taehyung." Katanya pelan. Memastikan kalau pria itu tidak larut dalam pekerjaannya. Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook yang kini telah melepas _leather_ jaket hitamnya dan hanya dibalut kaos putih besar yang sedikit transparan.

"Apa kau tau cerita tentang Hades dan Persephone?"

Taehyung pernah mendengar dongeng cinta itu namun tidak benar-benar mendalaminya. Maka dari itu, ia hanya menggeleng. Mengharapkan Jungkook untuk menceritakan semuanya dan melihatnya berbicara lebih banyak. Karena hal itu jarang sekali terjadi dan Taehyung tidak ingin apa-apa selain tenggelam dalam suara Jungkook yang menenangkan.

"Dari mana aku harus memulai…" Jungkook melipat tangannya.

"Di mitologi Yunani, mereka percaya kalau dulu dewa-dewa mengurung raksasa dibawah Gunung Etna. Penjaga dari dunia bawah ini adalah dewa yang bernama Hades. Tugas dewa ini adalah berpatroli di dunia atas untuk melihat tidak ada raksasa yang keluar dan membuat celah diantara dunia bawah dan dunia atas."

Jungkook menghela nafas. Mungkin ia memang tak begitu senang berbicara terlalu panjang. Tapi untuk Taehyung, ia melakukannya.

"Saat Hades berpatroli, tiba-tiba sudut matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang cantik. Seorang dewi yang memetik bunga bersama teman-temannya, Persephone. Ia kemudian jatuh cinta. Sayangnya mereka berbeda hidup didunia yang berbeda. Dan itu membuat Hades kehilangan semangatnya hingga ia akhirnya menculik Persephone untuk tinggal bersamanya didunia bawah yang gelap dan hampa. Berbeda sekali dengan dunia Persephone yang penuh matahari dan bunga."

Tatapan mereka tidak lepas dari satu sama lain. Dan mungkin jika mereka memandang lebih lama dari ini, semua momen ini akan terevaporasi ke udara dan meninggalkan Taehyung tanpa jawaban apapun. Karena itu ia membuka mulutnya.

"Apa Persephone akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Hades?"

Jungkook mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau pikir seseorang akan jatuh cinta semudah itu dengan fakta yang terpampang jelas bahwa dia diculik?"

Taehyung mengangakat bahunya kaku. "Aku.. aku tidak tau." "Jika Hades benar-benar bisa membuatnya bahagia dikediamannya, aku rasa itu bukan hal yang mustahil untuk Persephone membalas perasaannya."

"Persephone tidak pernah bahagia."

Taehyung berkedip terlalu cepat.

"Setidaknya itu yang kubaca dari beberapa referensi." "Persephone berteriak memanggil keluarganya untuk menyelamatkannya dari dunia bawah. Ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada apa yang disediakan dunia bawah untuknya. Pada mahluk-mahluk yang memuja kecantikannya disana. Pada kegelapan yang lambat laun menguasai hatinya yang cerah. Pada Hades dan ketamakannya."

Dan Taehyung tidak pernah bisa membaca Jungkook. Pikirannya. Logikanya. Bintang yang menari-nari di kedua matanya. Semua selalu terasa terlalu baru setiap hari bagi Taehyung. Bahkan sekarang, ia tidak mampu menerka tujuan sebenarnya pria itu memberitaunya semua ini.

"Lalu apa poinmu, Kook?" Pada fase ini, mereka tak lagi repot menambahkan imbuhan formal dibelakang nama mereka masing-masing. Taehyung memastikan mata dan telinganya terbuka untuk tidak melewatkan apapun itu yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook berikutnya.

Jungkook bangkit berdiri. Meninggalkan _leather_ jaketnya yang tersampir begitu saja di sandaran kursinya. "Poinku adalah…" ia mengambil langkah mendekati jendela ditengah ruangan, dimana Taehyung duduk dengan kanvas didepannya. Satu-satunya suara diruangan itu keluar dari sepasang _timberland_ miliknya yang sedang menapak lantai mendekati sang pria pelukis.

"Jika saja Hades itu aku,"

Ia membenarkan posisi beanie hitam dikepalanya. "Dan Persephone itu kau, Taehyung."

Kini Jungkook sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Berdiri sambil meneroboskan pandangannya tepat ke dua bola mata kecokelatan milik Taehyung. Tidak ada senyum dan tidak ada ekspresi disana. Tapi ada secercah harapan tergambar di dalam matanya yang Taehyung tidak tau untuk apa 'harapan' itu berada disana.

"Taehyung.."

Mungkin ia sedikit jatuh cinta pada bagaimana bibir Jungkook membentuk namanya.

"Kalau aku menculikmu, terlepas dariku yang tinggal di dunia bawah yang gelap, apa kau bersedia?"

Dan saat itu Taehyung belum cukup mengerti akan semua perumpamaan yang digunakan Jungkook untuknya. Otaknya belum cukup bisa mensinyalir setiap istilah yang berhubungan dengan Hades dan Persephone yang Jungkook pakai untuk berbicara kali ini. Saat itu, ia belum tau bahwa kemiripan dewa dalam mitologi dan lelaki yang berdiri didepannya itu sangatlah besar. Dirinya belum cukup sadar tentang sebuah pernyataan bahwa _Jungkook memang adalah Hades dan Hades adalah Jungkook_.

"Maksud.. Apa maksudmu..?" Taehyung merasa sedikit kesal dengan suara seraknya yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu di dagunya. Jungkook meletakkan kedua jarinya disana. Menyentuh wajah Taehyung dengan sangat lembut. Mengangkat dagunya dengan halus. Meraba pelan kulit _honey_ nya dan tidak sedikitpun melepaskan lekatan matanya di wajah dan bibir Taehyung.

"Maksudku.."

Jeon Jungkook adalah gelombang dilautan yang mengamuk. Karena ia dengan mudahnya menarik Taehyung untuk masuk dan tenggelam disana.

"Pergi keluar denganku, Taehyung? Berkencan denganku?"

Taehyung menahan napasnya.

"Jadi kekasihku, Kim Taehyung?"

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

Ia telah mencium banyak sekali orang. Keras dan lembut. Atau bahkan keduanya terjadi secara bersamaan. Ia mencium jika ia mau. Ia mencium jika ingin sebuah pengalihan. Ia mencium untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ia bahkan mencium untuk membuat 'kekasihnya' diam dan tak banyak bicara hanya karena ia tak ingin mendengar suara memuakkan mereka yang menyakiti gendang telinganya.

Cara Jungkook mencium tiap orang tidak pernah berubah. Ia akan melihat bibir orang itu terlebih dahulu, mencoba membuat mereka menyatu dalam permainan kecilnya. Menguji _barrier_ orang yang akan diciumnya. Dan tebakannya selalu benar. _Barrier_ itu selalu lemah untuk Jeon Jungkook. Terlalu lemah, terlalu cepat menyerah akan parasnya. Setelah itu telapak tangannya akan bergerak mencengkram kepala bagian belakang lawan mainnya. Membuat dirinya yakin kalau orang itu tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Tidak ada yang boleh pergi dari permainan Jungkook jika bukan dia seorang yang mengakhirinya.

Ia tidak pernah menyentuh pipi mereka. Tidak pernah mengelus lembut wajah mereka. Bahkan tak membuang-buang waktu untuk menatap mata mereka terlebih dahulu. _Ia mencium untuk mencium._

Hari itu ada beberapa catatan yang diambil Jungkook untuk ia kenang dalam hidupnya.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama ia merasakan sinyal sinya elektrik yang menggelitik di ujung jarinya saat ia mulai bergerak mendekati Taehyung.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama ia menatap mata lawan mainnya begitu dalam seolah meminta ijin untuk melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya walau tanpa ijin sedikitpun.

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya dia memohon kepada siapa saja diatas langit agar orang yang akan diciumnya ini tidak menolak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama kalinya dia menyentuh wajah orang yang akan diciumnya.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama kalinya dia mengelus pipi orang yang akan diciumnya.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama kalinya dia memiliki kelembutan dibawah lapisan kulitnya.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama dia membawa seseorang mendekat ke wajahnya dengan ekstra kehati-hatian.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama dia melihat bulu lembut yang ditiup angin didepan matanya. Ia ingin menjaga bulu lembut itu agar tidak rapuh.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama ia mencium untuk tidak hanya mencium.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama ia mencium untuk menenangkan iblis dalam tubuhnya. Untuk _hidup_.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama ia takut memulai permainan apapun.

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya salju dingin yang menetap di jiwanya diubah menjadi fragmen-fragmen api yang menghangatkan.

Jungkook menopang bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Bibir Taehyung tidak sepenuhnya lembut dan manis. Ada beberapa bagian kering terukir di permukaan bibirnya. Ada sedikit rasa asam karena jus jeruk yang barusan ia habiskan. Ia memang tidak mengenakan berlapis-lapis pelembab bibir seperti yang digunakan wanita yang dicium Jungkook pada umumnya. Tapi inilah sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Sesuatu yang sedikit kasar dan memuat rasa khas milik Taehyung dan hanya Taehyung.

Ia menarik kecupan pertamanya. Menjauhkan sedikit kedua wajah mereka. Melihat Taehyung yang masih menutup kedua matanya. Jungkook mengelus kelopak mata indah itu. Lalu kedua alisnya. Lalu mempertemukan hidung mereka dan meraih pipi Taehyung sekali lagi. Bernafas diwajahnya.

Hidungnya menelusuri rahang Taehyung, kemudian kembali keatas untuk menghirup aroma cat lukis yang melekat dipipi pria seni itu. Beberapa menit ia habiskan hanya untuk mengecupi fitur-fitur wajah Taehyung selain bibirnya. Ia mengecup kelopak mata kiri, dahi yang tertutup rambut, kemudian kelopak mata kanan.

Mungkin Taehyung adalah wujud nyata Persephone. Atau bahkan mahluk yang lebih cantik dari itu.

Tepat setelah Taehyung meletakkan jari-jarinya diatas telapak tangan Jungkook yang sedang menopang wajah pria itu, Jungkook mengambil ciuman keduanya.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

Taehyung menjatuhkan telepon genggamnya kelantai dengan suara benturan yang cukup keras hingga membuat Jimin menoleh bingung. Belum sempat Jimin mengucapkan satu katapun, laki-laki itu sudah meraih gagang pintu apartemennya dan keluar tanpa menggunakan lapisan luar apapun walaupun udara dingin di luar sangat tak terkendali.

Jimin meraih _handphone_ yang tergeletak tanpa daya milik sahabatnya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat temannya itu tega sekali membuangnya begitu saja. Satu pesan terbuka tertinggal di layar terangnya. Membuat Jimin membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang sebelum menatap pintu apartemennya yang hampa.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

 **From : Yoongi-hyung (Senior Jungkook)**

Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

Jungkook dirawat sekarang. Rumah sakit S.

Ia bertindak bodoh.

Ia membuat luka sedalam dua senti meter di tangannya sendiri.

Dan baru saja menelan _morphin_ sebanyak empat pil.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

\- To Be Continued -

YAAMPUN AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGAAAAA

MAAFKAN KALAU ADA TYPO DAN TULISAN YANG JELEK YA SOALNYA AKU GAK CROSS CHECK DAN LANGSUNG UPDATE AJA

MAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK REVIEW DAN PENANTIAN KALIAN (MAAF YA YANG UDAH NULIS REVIEW MINTA LANJUT NANYAIN KOK LAMA BANGET DAN SAMPAI ADA YANG HUBUNGIN AKU LEWAT DM INSTAGRAM) ASTAGA SENENG BANGET SAMA RESPON KALIAN UNTUK CERITA INI.

AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS HIGHLY APPRECIATED.

LOVE YOUUU PUL DAH

H-3 KONSER BTS GUYSSS

MEET ME THERE?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Last Chapter

Give Up On You

.

.

BERTAHUN TAHUN KEMUDIAN AKHIRNYA DI APDET JUGA ! HUFT author kurang ajar … (maapkeun)

.

Setelah aku baca kembali story ini dari chapter awal, aku sadar tentang satu hal.

Tulisanku berantakan banget dan gak punya arah yang jelas dan banyak sekali ketidakmasuk akalan disini TAPI SUPAYA KITA BISA BIKIN CERITA BAGUS, KITA HARUS NGEPOST CERITA JELEK TERLEBIH DAHULU WKWKWK

huuft T.T

Dan maaf banget buat semua yang udah nunggu lama. I think kalian bakal punya trust issues sama aku karena tiap kali aku bilang update soon, kenyataanya apdet nya lama banget kayak nungguin gajah lahiran. I AM SUCH A BIG LIAR

.

Recomen banget baca chapter ini sambil dengerin Akdong Musician(AKMU) – WILL LAST FOREVER, karena waktu nulis ini aku dengerin itu dari awal nulis sampe selesai, wkwkwk ngena banget dijamin.

.

But anyway, this is the last chapter of Give Up On You.

I hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Disana, di sudut terdalam memori Jeon Jungkook, ada dia yang sedang menggenggam tangan Taehyung.**_

 _ **Selamat tidur. Aku mencintaimu.**_

.

.

.

.

Give Up On You

 **15 miligram morphin, empat jam pertama**

Jungkook mengerang. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Nyeri disekujur otot membuat rintihan Jungkook semakin nyata. Ia menangis. Menangis seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang terjatuh dan melukai tubuhnya yang rapuh. Mengapit dengan erat seprai putih kamar rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat inap. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa sakit ke genggaman yang kuat itu.

Ia juga memohon. Dengan suara parau Jungkook berteriak meminta agar perawat itu memberinya morphin. Atau pereda rasa sakit apapun, ia tidak akan mengajukan protes selama perih itu dapat diredakan.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa perawat itu tidak juga memberikannya tablet, kapsul, pil, atau apapun yang mereka punya untuk membuat Jungkook berhenti menangis. Wajah sang perawat yang terlihat panik dan khawatir bukanlah yang Jungkook mau saat ini. Ia hanya butuh pereda rasa sakit.

Memangnya harus seberapa besar nyeri yang mesti ia rasakan agar mereka memberikannya morphin? Apakah teriakan, rintihan, serta permohonan penuh air mata dari Jungkook tidaklah cukup untuk meluluhkan hati mereka agar memberikannya obat yang ia butuhkan? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Jungkook terus merintih. Ia tidak dapat mendengar dengan baik bahkan ketika seorang dokter masuk kedalam ruangan untuk melihat sumber erangan laki-laki yang tak kunjung menghilang itu. Melihat sosok baru didalam kamar rawatnya membuat Jungkook kembali berharap mungkin dengan memohon kepada sosok itu, mereka akan berubah pikiran dan langsung membuatnya menelan morphin. Lagipula, orang-orang tampaknya memiliki pandangan bahwa sosok berjubah putih itu layaknya malaikat, bukan?

Kenapa kemauan Jungkook begitu besar untuk menelan obat itu? Karena ia pernah mengenalnya. Pernah menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Pernah merasakan kenikmatannya. Jungkook tidak dapat mengingat dengan baik kapan tepatnya.

"Aku mohon…" rintihnya menatap mata sosok berjubah putih itu dengan letih karena menahan sakit sedari tadi. "Beri aku morphin.." "Aku membutuhkannya." Ia tersedak "Ini sakit." Sebulir air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Sakit sekali."

"Jeon Jungkook-ssi, apa kau bisa mendengarkanku dengan baik?" Dokter itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu bergetar Jungkook. Membuat gesture untuk memberikan suasana tenang bagi pasiennya. Pada fase ini, tidak ada lagi kata tenang yang dikenal oleh seorang yang krusial bernama Jeon Jungkook yang hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Dari skala 1 hingga 10, seberapa besar rasa sakit yang kau rasakan sekarang, jika Jungkook-ssi tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku mohon, tolong angkat jari-jarimu."

"11" dengan cepat Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya membuang-buang waktu itu. Tapi jika itu yang harus dilaluinya untuk mendapatkan morphin yang ia sangat inginkan, ia tak akan keberatan menjawab semua pertanyaan omong kosong dari sang dokter.

"Baiklah." Sang dokter akhirnya mengeluarkan sepenggal kata yang sedari tadi ingin didengar Jungkook. "Kami akan memberikanmu morphin dengan dosis awal, 15 miligram secara oral, kami tidak akan menyuntikkannya karena itu akan membuat kadar morphin didalam darahmu terlalu besar, apa itu jelas untukmu, Jungkook-ssi? Aku harus tau bahwa kau mengerti sepenuhnya dengan keputusan ini."

Jungkook mengangguk. _Aku tidak peduli, berikan saja obat itu secepatnya._

Tak lama kemudian setelah menelan hal yang dinanti-nantikannya itu, Jungkook perlahan-lahan merasakannya. Sensasi yang begitu nyaman ketika keseluruhan jiwa dan keberadaannya terputus koneksi dan tak berhubungan lagi dengan dunia disekitarnya.

 _Ah, teman lamaku. Morphine, apa kabar?_

Jungkook kembali tenang.

Bukan karena efek obat psikotropika itu karena efeknya sendiri membutuhkan beberapa waktu sebelum bisa dirasakan. Tapi karena ia akhirnya mendapatkan kepuasaan dari menelan obat tersebut.

"Jungkook-ssi," Samar-samar diantara keadaan stabilnya Jungkook masih bisa mendengar suara orang yang memanggil namanya. Ia berkedip dan mulai merasa sesuatu yang berat menyangkut dibawah matanya. Ia mengantuk. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya.

Ada dimensi dimana manusia berada diantara sadar dan tak sadar. Antara keadaan yang komposmentis dan sopor. Dimensi dimana realita tak lagi terasa nyata namun mimpi pun masih terlihat buram. Disanalah Jungkook berdiri sekarang.

Ia melihat ayahnya.

Ayah tirinya.

Han Seunghoo adalah pria pertama yang ia benci.

Jeon Jungkook sampai akhir hayatnya nanti telah membuat janji bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya Jungkook tidak akan pernah mengubah nama keluarga miliknya menjadi Han. Tidak peduli bagaimana ibu Jungkook memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan setiap hari, Jungkook akan selalu membawa nama keluarga Jeon bahkan sampai ia mati.

Berumur 8 tahun tidak cukup membuatnya mengerti kenapa ayah yang sangat dicintai dan dibanggakannya itu pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka di Busan untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa saat itu ayahnya membanting pintu mereka sangat keras dan tidak pernah kembali. Kenapa ia hanya melihat punggung bergetar ayahnya tanpa disertai senyuman hangat yang biasa ia tunjukkan ke Jungkook dan ibunya. Ia bingung dengan suara tangisan ibunya yang tidak juga berhenti terdengar dari kamar orangtuanya yang tertutup rapat.

 _Karena seorang anak memang tidak perlu mengerti_ , maka Jungkook berjalan kearah kotak mainannya, mengambil figure superhero yang ia sukai dan bermain dengan itu hingga malam menjelang.

Tidak seorang pun dari kedua orangtuanya menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan makan malam. Aneh.

Akhirnya, bocah itu melakukannya sendiri. Ia membereskan mainan miliknya dan memasukkannya kembali ke kotak besar disudut ruangan. Setelah itu ia naik ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamar mandi mereka dan mulai mengisi bath tub dengan air hangat. Jungkook mengambil mainan bebeknya dan meletakkannya diatas air yang tengah mengalir. Tersenyum kecil melihat bebek karetnya berenang-renang. Jungkook melepaskan semua pakaiannya, masuk kedalam bath tub dan bermain dengan busa selama mungkin.

Tidak seorang pun dari kedua orangtuanya menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari bath tub atapun membantunya mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk iron man favoritnya. Aneh.

Karena bosan berada didalam air tanpa kehadiran ayahnya yang biasa menemani Jungkook mandi, ia keluar dan mengambil handuknya sendiri. Mengeringkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya untuk berpakaian. Biasanya ibunya akan memilihkan piyama untuk Jungkookie kecil, namun malam ini tampaknya anak itu harus melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Termasuk membuat makan malamnya.

Jungkook kembali menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas mereka dan melihat apa saja yang rumah itu miliki untuk membuatnya kenyang. Tidak banyak makanan yang dapat dibuat oleh anak kecil berumur delapan tahun. Karena itu tangan kecil Jungkook hanya dapat meraih instant ramen dan mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk membaca setiap kata-kata yang tertulis di kemasan cup itu. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk Jungkookie kecil.

Ia duduk sendirian di meja makan keluarga mereka. Merasa sangat kecil ketika ayah dan ibunya tidak berada disampingnya untuk makan bersama. Tidak menyuapinya atau sekedar membersihkan mulutnya yang penuh saus. Aneh.

Jungkook membereskan alat makannya. Berjinjit dengan sekuat tenaga agar dapat meraih keran dan membersihkan sendok dan garpu plastic spesial dengan gambar iron man yang dibeli ayahnya khusus untuk dirinya, meraih napkin diatas meja dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan sangat baik tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Anak itu kini berdiri ditengah-tengah dapur luas yang membuat tubuh kecilnya semakin terasa asing. Melihat kesekitarnya dengan bola mata besar penuh tanda tanya khas anak seusianya. _Tidak ada Appa. Eomma juga tidak disini. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Isakan tangis masih dapat didengarnya dengan jelas keluar dari kamar sang ibu. Jungkook kecil memutuskan untuk kembali menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar ibu dan ayahnya itu. Ia berdiri cukup lama di muka daun pintu tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya menatap potongan besar kayu yang dicat putih tersebut dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Bertanya-tanya dalam otak kecilnya, kenapa sang ibu tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

" _Eomma_?"

Tangisan itu berhenti untuk sementara ketika wanita didalam ruangan mendengar suara anaknya dari luar. "Kookie?"

Jungkook cukup yakin dengan suara serak nan dipaksakan itu memang milik ibunya.

"Masuklah, Kookie manis." Panggil ibunya memberi tanda Jungkook untuk membuka pintu kamar yang ia sempat ragu untuk buka.

Disana ia melihat ibunya. Duduk menekuk lutut diatas lantai yang dingin. Pipi sembab dan mata yang berair bukan pemandangan yang biasa bagi Jungkook untuk ia lihat di wajah ibunya. Ibu Jungkook adalah wanita yang periang dan bersemangat. Mencium pipi dan menggelitiki Jungkook setiap pagi setelah bangun tidur adalah hal yang biasa bagi bocah itu, tetapi menangis dan terluka merupakan hal baru yang Jungkook tidak mengerti.

Karena ia tak mengerti, _karena anak kecil itu tidak akan bisa mengerti_ , maka ia bertanya. Ia meraih pipi basah ibunya dan mengecup mata wanita itu. Mengajukan pertanyaan pertanyaan sederhana yang ia bisa ucapkan diumur dini nya. Kenapa wanita itu menangis? Apa yang melukainya? Apakah luka itu sakit? Apa ada darah yang keluar dari luka itu? Kemana ayahnya? Kenapa ayahnya tidak ada disana untuk menyembuhkan ibunya? Apa ibunya butuh dokter?

"Jungkookie akan menelpon dokter. Jungkookie tau bagaimana menggunakan telepon. _Eomma_ bisa tahan sakitnya sebentar untuk Jungkookie?" ucapnya polos masih menggenggam kedua pipi ibunya.

Sedetik kemudian Jungkookie kecil merasa sesak didadanya. Sang ibu memeluknya begitu erat. Menciumi pipi gemuk anak itu dan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang. Membuat anak laki-laki di pelukannya semakin menjadi bingung. Terlalu banyak hal aneh terjadi hari ini dan Jungkook tidak bisa menerka arti dibaliknya. Oleh karena itu Jungkookie hanya bisa memeluk balik ibunya, mengapit erat fabric pakaiannya dengan tangan mungil dan berharap dengan ia melakukan itu rasa sakit yang dialami sang ibu akan sedikitnya berkurang.

Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher sang Ibu yang sejuk dan menenangkan lalu memendam semua kekhawatiran serta kebingungan yang ia miliki dalam-dalam sampai waktu dimana ia bisa mengerti arti dari semua yang terjadi malam ini datang di masa depan nanti.

 **30 miligram morphine, 4 jam berikutnya**

Beriringan dengan morphine yang melebur dalam darahnya, ingatan tentang Han Seunghoo pun ikut menari-nari disekujur otak Jungkook. Memori yang jika ia buka lagi, hanya akan membawa kepedihan dan rasa pahit di lidah yang tidak ingin Jungkook kecap lagi seumur hidupnya.

Ayahnya tidak pernah kembali.

Di hari-hari yang sepi tanpa tawa dan suara ayahnya, Jungkook merasakan getiran pertama. Sakit pertamanya yang ia tidak bisa jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Jungkook menunggu didepan pintu selama berjam-jam. Rutinitas itu ia lakukan tiap matahari mulai naik dan saat akan turun. Ia hapal benar jam berapa ayahnya akan pergi bekerja ataupun pulang bekerja karena Jungkook tak pernah absen untuk menyambut sosok itu dirumah keluarga Jeon yang sangat ia cintai. Meminta untuk digendong dan mencium pipi sang ayah yang hangat karena musim panas di Busan membuat matahari menjadi seperti mengamuk. Tetapi Jungkook kecil menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Ia suka bau matahari yang melekat di pakaian kerja ayahnya. Aroma itu membuatnya tenang dan mengantuk. Karena itu, Jungkook selalu berlari memeluk sang ayah tepat setelah pintu kayu putih rumah mereka terbuka dan wajah ayahnya terlihat. Layaknya matahari yang menghadapkan perhatian penuhnya untuk Jungkookie kecil.

Tetapi kini, pintu itu tidak pernah terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah ayahnya lagi.

Tidak ada aroma matahari yang bisa ia hirup untuk sekarang dan seterusnya.

Tidak ada tangan hangat sang ayah.

Tidak ada senyuman yang memanggil Jungkook untuk memperlihatkan figure _iron man_ terbarunya.

Tidak ada ayah.

Ia telah duduk berjam-jam setiap hari dengan setiap harapan baru. Anak itu mandi dan berpakaian seperti anak yang baik supaya ketika ayahnya datang, sosok itu akan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan memujinya sebagai 'anak pintar'.

Jungkook pulang dan langsung mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya yang diberikan disekolah hanya untuk mendengar ayahnya berseru 'Jungkook anak _appa_ yang pandai'.

Ia membuat omelet pertamanya agar nanti ketika ayahnya pulang dan letih bekerja, ia dapat mencicipi masakan Jungkook, kemudian mengusap kepala bocah itu dan tersenyum sambil berkata ' _Appa_ kenyang karena masakanmu enak, Jungkook-ah'

Namun, di senja itu, Jungkook terduduk menghadap pintu rumahnya dengan wajah yang hampa. Sebulir air jatuh menuruni pipi kemerahannya. Ia mengusap cepat air mata yang jatuh itu karena ayahnya mengajarkannya untuk menjadi lelaki yang kuat. Tidak cengeng. Tetapi seberapa kuatnya pun Jungkook membuat dirinya saat itu, bahkan bila ia bisa mengatasi segala hal disekelilingnya dengan baik, ayahnya tidak akan lagi membuka pintu rumah mereka yang hangat.

Jungkook pikir, matahari telah berpaling darinya.

Karena semakin lama semakin ia sadar bahwa rumah tempatnya tinggal sekarang, tidak lagi mendapatkan kehangatan itu.

 _Tidak ada satupun anak kecil di belahan dunia yang pantas merasa tersesat dan kehilangan sinar di matanya. Tetapi, Jungkook, hanyalah bocah belia yang tengah berpijak pada usianya yang sangat muda, telah kehilangan binar bintang dari matanya dan mentari pagi dari senyumnya._

Dua tahun setelah itu, Han Seunghoo melangkah masuk kedalam hidup Jeon Jungkook. Pria itu mengubah kehidupan Jungkook yang sudah pucat menjadi hanyalah hitam dan putih.

Sampai sekarang Jungkook masih suka bertanya kenapa ibunya bisa menetapkan pilihan pada pria keji nan brengsek seperti Han Seunghoo. Mungkin keputus asaan telah melahap habis ibunya itu sehingga hanya dengan sedikit senyuman berbohong dari si pria, dan boom! Sang ibu jatuh cinta.

Ketulusan hati yang dibuat-buat oleh Seunghoo hanya bertahan setidaknya setengah tahun setelah pernikahannya dengan ibu Jungkook sampai akhirnya tangan besar yang sebelumnya membelai kepala ibunya kini berubah menjadi tangan yang tak segan-segan memukul dan melukai.

Memukul dan melukai ibu Jungkook. Dan juga anak itu.

Dari ayah tirinya, Jungkook mengenal alkohol dan apa yang ditimbulkan senyawa itu ketika membuat ayah tirinya menggila dalam semalam.

Dari ayah tirinya, Jungkook belajar untuk takut. Untuk tunduk terhadap sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

Han Seunghoo mengajarkannya kemurkaan. Memberitahunya bahwa dunia memiliki wajah yang buruk rupa. _Bahwa dalam setiap orang, ada monster tersembunyi yang tumbuh seiring bertumbuhnya individu itu._

Ada beberapa malam dimana Jungkook yang telah berusia 14 tahun hanya duduk dalam keheningan menyiksa diatas tempat tidurnya dengan lampu yang tidak menyala dan gelap malam menghantui diselingi dengan suara makian dari ayah tirinya, kemudian diikuti tangisan kesakitan ibunya. Ada beberapa malam dimana Jungkook tidak akan bicara sama sekali karena saluran pernapasannya terasa lebih sesak dan bibirnya yang bergetar hebat karena kalut akan luka di kepalanya yang mengalirkan darah dengan lembut namun pasti. Ada beberapa malam ia akan ambruk karena ayah tirinya itu, Han Seunghoo adalah pria pemarah yang keji hatinya. Jungkook bahkan ambruk hanya karena sebuah kesalahan kecil ketika membeli merk alkohol yang salah untuk konsumsi sehari-hari pria brengsek itu. Mengundang pukulan dan tamparan yang masih belum ia atasi karena ia belum mengenal 'kekuatan'. Lalu ada beberapa malam dimana Jungkook akan menangis tanpa suara sambil berlutut di kaki tempat tidurnya karena ia sadar ia harus melakukan sesuatu, tetapi tubuh penuh ketakutannya itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tapi juga ada beberapa malam dimana Jungkook harus menahan ledakan tangisannya diatas bantal hanya karena ia terisak terlalu keras karena sakit pada keseluruhan fisik dan mentalnya yang tidak tertahankan lagi. Karena apapun yang terjadi pada beberapa malam tersebut, ia tidak akan mampu mengubah apapun. Mencegah apapun.

Tidak duka getir ibunya. Tidak juga kebejatan ayah tirinya.

Bahkan ia tidak bisa mencegah tumbuhnya bibit kecil monster yang ditanamkan oleh Han Seunghoo dalam hatinya.

Monster itu adalah _kebencian._

Karena bila ada satu saja pelajaran yang menurut Jungkook berguna dari Han Seunghoo untuknya, yaitu bahwa membenci dan menorehkan kebencian pada orang lain adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa pukulan mendarat di pipinya dan titik-titik saliva menjijikan yang mendarat di wajahnya karena Seunghoo berteriak dengan jarak yang dekat sekali dengan Jungkook, anak itu menemukan dirinya terduduk dan tidak bergerak dihadapan Han Seunghoo yang sekarang tengah merasa 'terbang' dengan bersandar dengan gembira diatas sofa empuk berwarna _navy_ yang dulu ayah kandungnya sering duduki untuk bersantai dengan Jungkook kecil.

Satu-satunya yang Jungkook bisa rasakan saat itu adalah dinginnya lantai rumah mereka karena si brengsek Seunghoo tidak ingin menyalakan pemanas dan mungkin berniat membuat mereka yang berada disana mati kedinginan. Ini hanya spekulasi Jungkook, tapi kenyataannya ia rasa tidak akan jauh berbeda.

Jungkook melipat kedua kakinya didepan dada dan melemaskan kedua lengannya diatas lututnya. Memandang lurus kearah abu rokok Seunghoo yang jatuh tiap lima detik tepat keatas lantai karena sekali lagi, mungkin, pria itu ingin membakar kediaman mereka.

Han Seunghoo memiliki stok morphine yang selalu terjaga di lacinya. Siap untuk memberikan kenikmatan kapanpun ia mau. Duduk diatas sofa di ruang tamu. Menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dan mulai larut dengan wajah tersenyum. Kemampuan obat itu untuk memberikan 'ketentraman' sesaat bagi penggunanya benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan.

Jika ada satu hal didunia ini yang dapat memberikan Han Seunghoo sebuah kepuasan, itu adalah morphine.

Jungkook sudah menghitung dalam diam berapa pil morphine yang ditelan oleh ayah tirinya sejak matahari mulai terbenam. Dua pil itu mungkin telah bersatu dengan darah Seunghoo. Mungkin juga masih dalam perjalanan untuk menimbulkan efeknya. Tapi Jungkook selalu membenci efek itu. Morphine memperburuk keadaan si pria brengsek tersebut yang bahkan sudah mengerikan dari awal. Obat itu membuatnya lebih ringan tangan, lebih mudah terpancing untuk memukul.

Jungkook benci morphine. Juga Han Seunghoo.

"Hei, Jungkookie manis~~" Jungkook ingin sekali memukul mulut yang memanggilnya dengan nada mengejek itu. "Jungkookie sayang~~" Seunghoo mengisap rokoknya lagi kemudian menjatuhkan abunya ke lantai. Jungkook hanya mampu menatap kosong.

"Aku pikir…" satu hisapan "Ibumu itu sakit."

 _Yang sakit disini hanya kau, keparat._

"Dia mulai menangis histeris setiap malam tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku bertaruh, tidak lama lagi ibumu itu akan benar-benar menjadi gila."

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ingin rasanya ia memiliki senjata api untuk menembuskan peluru ke kepala ayah tirinya itu. Sayangnya, hal seperti itu ilegal di Korea.

"Ayolah, Kookie manis, bicaralah! Bukankah ini yang mereka sebut dengan waktu berkualitas ayah dan anak?!" katanya riang sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Tampaknya sang morphine sudah mengambil alih tubuh pria bangsat itu dan Jungkook tidak suka ini.

"Apa kau tau apa yang baru saja kutelan? Hm?" Seunghoo berpaling menatap tubuh tidak berdaya anak 14 tahun dihadapannya yang sedari tadi hanya punya mata yang kosong memperhatikan abu-abu rokok yang Seunghoo jatuhkan kelantai.

"Morph..morphine" jawabnya dengan suara serak.

"Benar sekali. Itu tadi namanya morphine, Jungkookie"

 _Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Menjijikan._

"Apa kau tau yang morphine lakukan pada tubuhmu, anak pintar?"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Nyeri dikepalanya membuat Jungkook hanya ingin berbaring dan tertidur.

"Morphine memberimu kebahagiaan." Seunghoo tiba-tiba merasa antusias dan membuat Jungkook semakin ingin mencekiknya.

"Memberimu kenikmatan."

"Keagungan." Ada perasaan menggelitik di telapak kaki Seunghoo yang membuatnya semakin melayang.

"Semua yang kau inginkan." Kemudian pria itu memasang senyum paling lebar yang pernah Jungkook lihat namun hanya membawa kebencian yang bertubi-tubi untuk sang ayah tiri.

Tiba-tiba Seunghoo bangkit berdiri dan berputar riang ditempatnya. " _Segelintir morphine bertebaran diudara, dan aku yakin semua orang pasti akan merasa segar! Bukankah itu membahagiakan_?" katanya kemudian tertawa sambil mengangkat tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Artinya, jika Seunghoo menganggap morphine adalah kebahagiaan, maka bayangkan seberapa singkat kebahagiaan itu untuknya?

Dan Jungkook? Oh dia ingin sekali merasakannya. Kebahagiaan yang singkat.

Jungkook menelan morphine pertama kali ketika berumur 16 tahun. Di hari dan bulan yang sama ketika ayah kandungnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Jungkook bertahun-tahun lalu.

 _Untuk kebahagiaanku yang singkat._

.

.

.

.

Kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya Jungkook akan tumbuh dan berkembang tidak dapat dihindari. _Hell,_ bahkan anak itu menunggu-nunggu masa dewasanya seperti menunggu harta karun. Lebih dewasa, maka lebih kuat. Itulah yang menggema dipikirannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Bukan dengan ajaran ataupun doktrin bernilai moral yang baik dari kedua orangtuanya, Jungkook tumbuh di iringi semua hal negative yang orangtua tidak mau terjadi pada buah hati mereka. Berkelahi, merokok, mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang, ataupun meneguk alcohol. Tapi ini bukan masalah besar untuknya, karena Jungkook _tidaklah bisa lagi dikatakan memiliki orangtua_.

Jungkook yang berumur 17 tahun adalah Jungkook yang sangat 180 derajat berbeda. Seperti melihat kedua belah cermin yang memiliki pantulan yang amat berbeda. Ia punya kebencian menggebu-gebu dihatinya dan amarah di jari-jarinya yang cukup untuk membuat pukulan yang mematahkan tulang saat meladeni sekelompok remaja dijalanan yang menjahilinya, atau siapapun yang mencari masalah dengannya di sekolah, atau bahkan Seunghoo jika ayah tirinya itu mulai mengangkat tangan kearah sang ibu.

Ia bukan lagi bocah ataupun remaja Jungkook yang manis, lemah, dan tidak berdaya. Seunghoo sendiri yang membentuknya menjadi dia yang sekarang dan hanya pria itu yang akan menerima akibatnya.

Ia tumbuh dengan dengki. Mata nyalang yang tidak menunjukan lagi kelembutan seorang anak. Kehidupan sekolahnya kacau dengan omelan sehari-hari yang harus diterimanya ketika tertangkap basah merokok dibelakang gedung kesenian sekolah ataupun dengan pukulan dikepala oleh sang guru ketika menemukan sebotol minuman keras ditasnya. Jungkook tidak memiliki masalah dengan otaknya, karena sungguh, ia murid yang amat cerdas. Ia _menyerang_ ujiannya dengan cukup baik dan nilai atletik yang diatas rata-rata. Hanya karena wajahnya yang hampir setiap hari tergores ataupun lebam, dan bau nafasnya yang tajam dengan rokok, Jungkook tidak berhasil memenangkan hati guru-guru maupun teman sekelasnya.

Dan itulah bagaimana kepribadiannya di rakit dan dibentuk. Bagaimana ia merasa dirinya bertambah kuat setiap hari dan mungkin suatu hari nanti ia bisa membuat Seunghoo bertekuk lutut atau mencium kakinya.

Hubungannya dengan Seunghoo maupun sang ibu sangat mudah ditebak. Tidak baik. Sangat-sangat buruk.

Ia pulang setiap hari menemukan ayah tirinya _teler_ terduduk dikursi navy diruang tamu mereka. Membuka kulkas dan melihat setengah dari isi kulkas yang dipenuhi botol beer. Kadang-kadang ia menyelinapkan satu atau dua botol kedalam baju seragamnya. Kadang-kadang ia menahan rasa ingin memukul kepala Seunghoo dengan botol-botol itu.

Kemudian Jungkook akan menaiki tangga, membuka pintu kamar ibunya dan melihat sang ibu yang terlelap dengan mata dan wajah yang lelah. Semburat kesedihan nampak jelas berada di air mukanya dan Jungkook sampai kapanpun akan terus menyesal karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubah keadaan. Ia mengecup dahi sang ibu dan memandangnya untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar sampai sang ibu sadar akan kehadiran Jungkook lalu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang?" ibunya tersenyum.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil. Senyum ibunya adalah hal yang terindah yang bisa ia temukan dirumah ini dalam keadaan kacau balaunya.

"Apa Jungkook lapar? Ingin ibu buatkan sesuatu?" Jungkook menggeleng lalu mengelus lembut kerutan-kerutan di dahi ibunya. "Aku makan bersama teman-temanku sebelum pulang."

Ibunya tersenyum kembali. "ah, pantas saja kau pulang larut malam"

Lalu mereka terdiam lagi. Ibu Jungkook kembali menutup mata. Kelelahan karena hanya dia dirumah tangga mereka sekarang yang menjadi sumber matapencaharian yang layak disamping Jungkook yang hanya mengambil pekerjaan sambilan disebuah restoran cepat saji -ibunya selalu menentang konsep Jungkook yang bekerja, tapi anak itu begitu keras kepala.

Jungkook tak heran, jika satu orang dirumah ini bahkan tidak mencoba sedikit pun, karena si bajingan Seunghoo hanyalah kutu busuk yang menumpang hidup dan tak tau malu.

Ia mengusap kepala ibunya perlahan-lahan. Tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat sang ibu. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu hari ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa Seunghoo menyakitimu?" sekali lagi Jungkook bertanya. Kekhawatiran mewarnai nada suaranya.

Akhirnya ibunya menggeleng pelan. "Dia teler ketika aku pulang. Aku menaruh beer kesukaannya dikulkas hari ini, jadi kurasa itu akan membuatnya sedikit tenang."

 _Yeah, tentu saja dia akan menjadi hewan jinak dengan alkohol._

Jungkook membuang napas kesal. Pria itu sungguh tak pantas untuk apapun, bahkan setetes rasa peduli dari ibunya. "Aku rasa kita harus mengusirnya dari sini." Ibunya kembali menggeleng. "Jungkook, dia itu ayahmu."

Inilah yang membuat Jungkook terkadang ingin melepas emosinya didepan sang ibu tercinta. Menyajikan seluruh fakta atau seluruh bekas luka di tubuhnya didepan sang ibu untuk menunjukan sekali lagi bahwa Han Seunghoo bukan ayahnya. Bukankah sangat keji bagi seorang ayah untuk memukul anaknya hanya karena ia membelikan merk alkohol yang salah? Bukankah sangat biadab bagi seorang ayah untuk mempertontokan aksi teler nya didepan seorang bocah yang notabene tercatat sebagai anaknya? Jungkook mulai berpikir ibunya memiliki masalah kerasionalan disini.

"Hanya karena kau menikah dengannya, bukan berarti ia ayahku."

Oh betapa bencinya Jungkook dengan tatapan sedih yang diberikan ibunya setiap kali Jungkook melontarkan kata-kata itu. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa sang ibu begitu takut untuk sekedar melepaskan pria brengsek seperti Seunghoo dari kehidupannya. Dari pertama kali Seunghoo menginjakan kakinya dikediaman mereka, sesungguhnya tidak ada satupun hal baik yang ia bawa bersama raga membusuknya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **45 miligram morphine, entah bagaimana ia bisa menelan itu tanpa siapapun mengawasinya.**

Musim dingin di Busan menelusup kedalam pori-pori kulit Jungkook. Membuat tubuhnya tetap mengigil walaupun ia tengah mengenakan jaket tebal hitam favoritnya. Ia menggerutu kesal. Ramalan cuaca pagi ini tidak memberitahunya atau seluruh masyarakat Busan bahwa akan ada badai salju yang cukup kuat hingga menenggelamkan sepasang _boots_ nya di tumpukan _selimut putih_ itu. Walaupun sekarang badai salju telah mereda, tetap tidak akan membuat Jungkook melepaskan jaketnya.

Sedikit menyesal karena tidak menggunakan sarung tangan, Jungkook meringis melihat buku jarinya yang terluka, hasil dari _sedikit_ perselisihan dengan remaja-remaja yang masih saja tidak bosan memulai perkelahian dengannya. "Sial." umpatnya sambil menghembuskan napas yang membentuk uapan diudara karena udara dingin yang tidak tertahankan.

Jungkook menengadah. Rasa perih yang ringan menggerayangi sudut bibirnya. Bukan pemandangan yang jarang dilihat jika itu menyangkut tentang wajah dan segala macam luka yang terukir disana dari waktu ke waktu.

Titik-titik salju menyapu rambut serta keningnya. Langit terlihat lebih tinggi daripada biasanya. Juga lebih gelap. Mungkin karena udara dan cuaca yang semakin dingin dari hari ke hari, Jungkook sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli. Tapi ia tidak suka ini. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai jika hari terlalu cepat menjadi gelap. Membawa pergi matahari yang sangat ia rindukan. Apalagi sekarang, ketika udara dingin masuk dengan menusuk kedalam kaki-kakinya yang hanya terbalut kain tipis dari celana seragam sekolah.

Musim memang berganti. Tahun yang baru menduduki tahun sebelumnya. Bumi belum berniat menghentikan rotasinya, belum juga berhenti mengelilingi matahari. Tapi untuk pria itu, tidak ada yang berubah.

Seperti sebuah pepatah, _duniaku akan tetap berjalan walaupun duniamu berhenti._

Hatinya masih kosong, dengki di ubun-ubun yang tidak akan pernah mereda masih membuatnya melihat semua hal didunia ini dengan pandangan kosong dan kehilangan harapan, kekejian tingkah laku Han Seunghoo, dan kebodohan murni ibunya yang masih membiarkan binatang biadab itu tinggal dirumah mereka. Lihat, _tidak banyak yang bisa dibilang berubah bukan_?

Jungkook mengencankan jaket hitamnya. Kembali melanjutkan jalannya pulang setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan di restoran cepat saji tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Tubuhnya berbau seperti saus dan kentang goreng sekarang dan ia benar-benar butuh mandi.

Diperjalanan pulang, Jungkook melihat kedai-kedai jajanan pinggir jalan yang masih beraktifitas. Asap mengepul dari makanan yang disajikan dan membuat Jungkook tergiur untuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Eomma sudah lama tidak makan kue beras" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ia akan sangat senang jika kubelikan beberapa."

Ia sudah biasa ketika bibi penjual kue beras yang didatanginya memandang ke wajahnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya melayani pesanannya. _Simpati dan omong kosong._ Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya disekolah maupun ditempat lain seperti selalu memiliki rutinitas yang sama, memandanginya. Lebih tepatnya, melihat dengan iba kearah memar dan gores yang tercetak diwajahnya. Dan iba adalah hal terakhir yang Jungkook butuhkan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook menghargai setiap detiknya berada di luar rumah. Karena pada detik-detik itulah ia merasa lebih _hidup_ dan lebih bernafas dengan lega tanpa mencium aroma yang menguar dari keberadaan Han Seunghoo. Aroma yang menjijikan.

Ia letih memberi tau ibunya kalau Han Seunghoo tidak akan pernah berubah. Ia lelah dengan lidahnya sendiri saat mengucapkan "Eomma, kau tidak akan pernah bisa memperbaikinya, dia sudah seperti itu sejak lama dan tidak pernah berniat untuk berubah."

 _Berhentilah menjadi domba yang berkorban di atas altar kemurkaan pria itu._

 _Jangan menjadi martir dari kebenciannya._

 _Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkan seseorang dengan membiarkan mereka merusakmu._

 _Karena itu bukanlah cinta, melainkan bunuh diri yang irasional._

 _Selamatkan lah dirimu. Selama masih ada waktu._

Tapi ibu Jungkook tidak pernah mau menyelamatkan dirinya, ataupun anak semata wayangnya, sehingga waktu yang ada telah habis.

Jeon Jungkook sangat menghargai waktunya berada di luar rumah. Walaupun bangunan itu tak pantas lagi untuk dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _rumah_. Jungkook akan bangun dengan cepat di pagi hari dengan punggung ataupun tangan yang masih meninggalkan rasa nyeri, bersiap berangkat ke sekolahnya ataupun membolos – yang mana saja, dan pulang selarut mungkin ketika ia sudah yakin Seunghoo hanya akan teler diatas kursi dan tidak memperhatikannya karena bila pria brengsek itu melihat wajah Jungkook walaupun hanya sebentar, mungkin amarahnya akan berada di awing-awang dan Jungkook tidak akan bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi padanya di detik berikutnya.

Seberapapun ia menghargai detik-detiknya berada diluar rumah, kali ini, di malam musim dingin Busan, dengan asap mengepul dari bungkusan kue beras yang ia bawa di tangannya, disetiap hembusan nafas di umurnya yang lebih dewasa nanti, Jeon Jungkook akan menyesali ketidakberadaannya di rumah malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Teriakan.

Melengking dan tersiksa.

Itu yang pertama kali telinganya tangkap ketika membuka pintu. Teriakan ibunya. " _Eomma?!"_. Detik itu juga, ia sadar satu-satunya harta yang ia punya sekarang akan hilang jika ia tak bergegas. Kue beras hangat ditangannya jatuh kelantai. Jungkook berlari secepat mungkin menaiki tangga menuju arah suara teriakan yang ia dengar. Membanting pintu kamar sang ibu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Pemandangan yang ia dapat selanjutnya akan selalu menjadi mimpi buruk yang menghantui Jungkook.

Disana ia melihat, wajah ibunya yang pucat, mata melebar dan menatap horror dengan sudut bibir yang terluka bahkan mengeluarkan darah. Salah satu mata ibunya telah berubah lebam dan berona lebih gelap.

Hal yang membuat Jungkook lebih kalut adalah ketika ia menangkap aliran darah lembut yang keluar dari kepala kemudian singgah di kening ibunya.

Telapak tangan Han Seunghoo sedang mencengkram kerah baju ibunya. Amarah di wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas dari gertakan gigi yang ia buat tapi juga menyebabkan Jungkook tak kalah murka. "Bajingan!" serunya dengan lidah yang kaku dan langsung berlari kearah sang pria yang lebih tua. Menghantam tubuh Seunghoo dengan segala berat ditumpukan pada badannya sendiri. Menjatuhkan pria itu ke lantai dengan bunyi yang kuat. Menduduki tubuh si pria dan langsung menargetkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba ia berterimakasih kepada semua perkelahian yang ia lakukan dijalan maupun di belakang gedung sekolahnya. Karena Jungkook dapat merasakan _nya._ Energi itu ada dan mengalir dengan hebat kesetiap pembuluh darahnya, membuat Jungkook tak ragu-ragu mengangkat tinjunya dan mendaratkannya kewajah Seunghoo yang kini tertutup dengan kedua lengannya, menghindari setiap pukulan Jungkook.

"Brengsek!" satu pukulan "Bajingan!" Pipi pria itu merasakan sakit yang bertubi-tubi ketika Jungkook tidak memberikan jeda dipukulannya. "Kau tidak pantas menyentuhnya, dan tidak akan pernah pantas!" satu pukulan lagi, kini pipi kanan. _Setidaknya, aku akan merusak tulang hidungmu._

Jungkook melihat gelap. Ia tidak merasakan apapun selain badai dikepalanya dan murka di akal sehatnya. Tangannya tidak berhenti. Walaupun kini nyeri sudah mengirim sinyal keotaknya untuk berhenti, tapi tidak sedetikpun ia memberhentikan pukulannya. Mungkin ia tak sengaja menggeser tulang dan sendi di jari-jarinya, tapi ia tak peduli. Asalkan ia melihat cairan berwarna merah gelap menunjukan diri di wajah Seunghoo, ia tidak puas.

Seunghoo membuat perlawanan dengan mencoba mendorong anak itu dari tubuhnya. Namun nihil, Jungkook yang berumur hampir 18 tahun kali itu adalah Jungkook yang kuat dan berbeda. Ia tidak mudah dijatuhkan lagi, terlebih dengan segala kenekatan yang ia punya sekarang, Jungkook adalah lawan yang tangguh.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang sangat ingin diihatnya adalah pemandangan dimana Han Seunghoo terkapar tidak berdaya diatas lantai yang dingin dengan darah segar keluar dari lubang hidungnya dan kemungkinan tulang hidung yang telah retak ataupun tergeser karena perbuatan Jungkook.

 _Seandainya aku bisa melakukan itu lebih cepat._

Jungkook bangkit berdiri. Memandang kearah tubuh lawannya yang ia yakin sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Ia kemudian memberikan tendangan terakhir pada perut pria itu dan tidak bisa mencegah rasa puas didalam dirinya ketika mendengar erangan keluar dari mulutnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook merasa sedikit iba, melihat Han Seunghoo dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, wajah membengkak, dan ekspresi layaknya ketika ia teler. Jungkook yakin pria itu menelan beberapa pil morphin sebelum akhirnya melayangkan tangannya ke ibu Jungkook dengan alasan yang pasti tidak masuk akal, seperti saat ibunya lupa mengisi persedian alkohol di kulkas mereka.

Ibunya.

Jungkook baru tersadar dan secepat kilat berbalik menemukan ibunya yang sudah terduduk lemas dan menatap kosong ke lantai tempat Seunghoo terkapar. Wajahnya masih tampak sangat pucat dengan keringat mengalir menemani lebam serta luka dibibirnya. Jungkook langsung berlari menghampiri sang ibu, duduk sejajar dihadapan ibunya dan langsung mendekap wanita itu kedalam pelukannya.

" _Eomma_! _Eomma_! Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?!" Jungkook dapat menangkap bau anyir dari darah yang telah mengering di kepala ibunya. Lidahnya seketika kelu.

Sang ibu menggeleng berulang-ulang. Menggenggam jaket Jungkook erat-erat dan tidak berhenti berkeringat. "Aku.. aku baru pulang bekerja.. aku tidak tau apa yang sedang ada dikepalanya.. aku tidak tau aku berbuat apa karena saat aku baru membuka pintu.. dia., dia.." Ibunya tersedak. Air mata berkumpul di kelopak matanya dan jatuh menuruni pipi sang ibu.

Jungkook tidak sekalipun melonggarkan pelukannya.

"saat aku membuka pintu, dia menjambak rambutku, dan menyeretku kemari.. dia memukul dan menampar wajahku.. aku bahkan tidak tau aku berbuat salah dimana…" tangan sang ibu bergerak mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

Lalu ibu Jungkook terdiam. Ia kemudian menatap wajah anaknya, seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mengisi lemari pendingin dengan _itu_. Aku lupa persediaan kita menipis, aku bahkan lupa untuk pergi ke super market dan membelinya. Aku yang salah, Jungkook, betapa bodohnya ibumu ini. Jika saja.. jika saja aku tidak lupa…"

"Eomma!" Jungkook tak habis pikir. "Apa kau sudah gila? Kau benar-benar gila? Kau tidak salah, eomma! Kau sama sekali tidak salah! Tidakkah kau lihat, bajingan ini yang seharusnya dihukum dan bukan dirimu?!"

Wanita itu kembali menggeleng. "Jungkook.. kalau saja aku tidak berbuat salah.. kalau saja ini tidak terjadi... dia tidak akan murka.. dan kau tidak perlu memukulnya.. bagaimana ini..? apa yang telah kulakukan terhadapmu, Jungkook? Apa yang telah kuperbuat terhadap kita?" Kepanikan yang tidak masuk akal mewarnai air muka sang ibu terlihat dari matanya yang bergerak tak tentu arah.

Jungkook menangkup pipi ibunya dengan telapak tangan yang semakin lama semakin terasa nyeri akibat tinjuan bertubi-tubi yang ia antarkan ke wajah Seunghoo sebelumnya. "Aku mohon, Eomma.." nada suara Jungkook menurun. Ia tak lagi menggunakan intonasi tinggi, yang ada kini hanya suara parau yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Seperti menahan tangis.

"Aku mohon." Jungkook merasa berat pada matanya. "Berhenti menjadi seperti ini." Jari-jari kasarnya bergerak mengelus pipi ibunya. "Apa yang salah denganmu?" _Apa yang salah dengan kita?_

Sang ibu membalas tatapan Jungkook dengan wajah bingung. Jelas sekali bahwa ibunya telah tersesat. Ia tersesat semenjak ayah kandung Jungkook, sekaligus suami yang pernah dicintai sepenuh hati olehnya, meninggalkan rumah mereka. Bahkan kini, wanita itu telah berjalan terlalu jauh, membuat dirinya jatuh lebih dalam ketika Han Seunghoo datang.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Jungkook. Aku.. akuu.." ibunya mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat ketika kedua bola matanya melebar dan bibirnya bergetar melihat sesuatu dibelakang punggung Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tidak cukup cepat menyadarinya.

.

.

.

.

Kursi kayu itu melayang kearahnya. Membuatnya sempat kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung berusaha menghindari kayu berat tersebut. Tapi Jungkook tidak secekatan yang ia kira saat sakit yang dihantarkan beban tersebut menerpa wajahnya. Kaki dari kayu yang dilempar Han Seunghoo ke arah Jungkook tepat mengenai pipinya dan merobek kulit disana. Garis luka yang cukup dalam berhasil dibuat sehingga kini gantian pipi Jungkook yang mengeluarkan darah. Bekas luka itu akan ada disana selama bertahun-tahun, oh Jungkook yakin sekali.

Han Seunghoo menghampirinya layaknya petir di hujan deras. Cepat dan tidak dapat dikira. Balik mengembalikan tinjuan yang Jungkook berikan kepadanya sesaat lalu. "KAU ANAK KURANG AJAR!" ia berseru keras sekali saat berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan kewajah Jungkook.

"Berani-beraninya kau memukulku, ayahmu sendiri, ?! Sialan kau, bedebah tak tau diuntung!" teriaknya lagi sambil mencengkram leher Jungkook yang masih mencoba kembali dari pukulan pertama di wajahnya.

Jungkook langsung balik melawan. Mengantarkan _uppercut_ yang ia rasa cukup kuat untuk melepaskan Seunghoo darinya. Kemudian mendorong pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga agar menjauhi sang ibu yang kini panik.

Pukulan Han Seunghoo tidak lagi terasa asing di permukaan kulitnya. Melihat banyaknya ia menerima itu dari Seunghoo ketika tubuhnya belum sekuat sekarang. Dan kali ini, waktunya Jungkook membalas semua itu. Membalas semua hal buruk yang Seunghoo lakukan padanya.

Memukul kepalanya.

Menampar pipinya.

Memaksanya meneguk minuman keras.

Memaksanya menemaninya teler karena morphine.

Dan membuat Jungkook menjadi Jungkook yang sekarang.

Mereka saling membalas pukulan. Ada saat dimana Jungkook kehilangan keseimbangannya dan membuatnya terpaksa menerima pukulan dari sang ayah tiri begitu juga sebaliknya. Rasa pening dikepala Jungkook menjerit-jerit. Matanya mulai kabur dan tinjuan dari si bajingan Han Seunghoo semakin memperparah keadaannya. Ia bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir pelan dari hidungnya yang habis diterjang dengan kekuatan yang tidak kecil, karena jika ada satu saja talenta yang dimiliki oleh ayah tirinya itu, adalah memukul dan menghajar.

Lutut Jungkook berangsur-angsur melemah.

Ia menyesal.

Sangat menyesal karena ia tak langsung membunuh Seunghoo ketika pria itu masih terkapar di lantai beberapa saat lalu. Ia menyesali keputusannya untuk memberikan sepenggal rasa iba karena kini ia harus menanggung resiko bahwa Han Seunghoo lah yang sekarang tengah mencoba membunuhnya.

Jungkook mengusap sudut bibirnya. Mencoba membersihkan darah yang terkumpul disana. Irama nafasnya semakin berantakan. Detik berikutnya ia berteriak kencang sambil melayangkan pukulan balasan kearah lawannya. Sayangnya, tinjuan itu dapat ditangkis Seunghoo yang berbalik untuk menyerang sang anak tiri. Kini menargetkan perut Jungkook untuk mendaratkan pukulan terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkannya kelantai.

Keadaan berbalik. Jungkook yang kini terbaring lemah diatas lantai. Tenaganya habis untuk melawan dan menangkis amarah Han Seunghoo.

Bajingan itu mencekiknya. Ia menaruh tekanan yang sangat kuat pada leher Jungkook dan dari wajah yang penuh dengki itu, Jungkook yakin, ia tidak akan melepaskan cekikannya cepat atau lambat.

Ia juga yakin, udara di paru-parunya lambat laun makin menipis dan Han Seunghoo kali ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Tanpa ampun layaknya di masa lalu saat Seunghoo belum berniat membunuh tubuh kecilnya.

Pandangan Jungkook menghitam. Kepalanya berputar hebat, efek berkurangnya pasokan oksigen ke otaknya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya lemah dan nyeri tak tertahankan. Telapak tangan yang tadinya mencengkram lengan Seunghoo kini jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Membanting lantai begitu saja.

 _Aku lelah._

Kemudian ia menutup mata.

Lagipula, kematian tidak lagi terdengar begitu buruk untuknya sekarang.

Kematian bukanlah kehilangan yang paling besar.

Bagi Jungkook, ketika ia malah hidup namun merasakan sesuatu telah mati dalam dirinya, itulah yang dia sebut kehilangan paling besar.

Ia rasa, _ia sudah lama mati_.

.

.

.

.

Bruk!

Jungkook masih bisa mendengar suara beban yang menghantam lantai dengan telinganya. Ia kira jika seseorang mati, dia tidak akan bisa mendengar apapun lagi.

Apa Jungkook belum juga mati?

Kedua matanya membuka perlahan. Pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan langit-langit kamar. Bukankah sedetik lalu, wajah Han Seunghoo yang ada disana? Berkeringat dan penuh keingingan kuat untuk membunuhnya?

Jungkook melihat sekelilingnya. Tepat dihadapannya, ibunya sedang bersusah payah menahan tubuh besar Seunghoo agar menjauh dari Jungkook.

"Jangan anakku! Jangan anakku, kau iblis sialan!" seru ibunya masih menahan tubuh memberontak Seunghoo.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakan Seunghoo semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti binatang liar.

"Lepaskan aku kau pelacur tak tau diri!" Han Seunghoo mencengkram bahu ibunya dan membuat usaha untuk menjatuhkannya kelantai. Jungkook yang melihat itu kemudian menggertakan giginya menahan nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya untuk bangkit berdiri dari posisi dan kembali melawan pria brengsek itu.

.

.

.

.

Ia melangkah sembari mencengkram bagian perutnya yang sebelumnya menerima pukulan kuat. Kakinya menyeret lantai, bersusah payah. Tidak ada satupun yang ia tidak lihat dihadapannya.

Ibunya, yang kini sedang menangis. Tangan kurus wanita itu yang menahan Seunghoo sekuat tenaga walaupun Jungkook yakin tangan itu akan rapuh kapan saja. Kemudian ia melihat Han Seunghoo, yang masih berusaha menjatuhkan ibunya, berteriak didepan wajah sang istri dengan emosi yang menjulang.

Semuanya, ia bisa lihat dengan jelas.

Yang ia tidak lihat, yang ia tidak prediksikan, adalah ketika tangan kiri Seunghoo bergerak ke belakang punggungnya. Meraih sesuatu disana.

Kemudian Seunghoo mengayunkan tangan itu kedepan. Ke tubuh ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Seketika itu juga, Jungkook membeku. Semua sel yang menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan fungsi sehingga membuat seluruh permukaan kulitnya mati rasa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak ketika ayunan kedua Seunghoo terjadi tepat didepan matanya lagi.

Juga ayunan yang ketiga.

Wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah. Menoleh kearah wajah membeku Jungkook, menatapnya dengan bola mata yang penuh dengan tangisan, kemudian ambruk begitu saja ke lantai keras dibawahnya.

Dengan tiga tusukan pisau tepat kearah perut ibunya, dunia Jungkook kembali jatuh berantakan. Kini, satu-satunya harta yang tersisa untuk Jungkook sudah benar-benar hilang. Harta itu direnggut dari Jungkook didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dengan cara yang paling tragis.

.

.

.

.

 **60 miligram morphine, Jungkook kehilangan arah.**

Tangisan kencang terdengar dari kamar mandi ruangan itu. Menggema dan pilu. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya berhenti dan ikut merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Jungkook mencengkram pinggiran toilet dengan telapak tangannya yang pucat. Tidak berhenti memuntahkan isi perutnya ke toilet duduk di kamar mandi ruangannya dirumah sakit. Walaupun bisa dipastikan, perutnya benar-benar kosong sekarang, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti muntah. Membuat perih menjalar dari dada hingga kerongkongannya. Membuat jalur respirasinya menyempit dan sulit untuk bernafas.

Ia kemudian menangis lagi. Bukan jenis tangisan ketika seorang mencuri cokelat dari tasmu, bukan juga seperti saat kau terjatuh dari sepeda dan melukai lututmu. Tapi tangisannya terdengar seperti ia baru saja kehilangan seorang yang berharga dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ia kehilangan orang itu. Tangisan yang keras dan panjang. Tidak memiliki puncak namun memiliki lingkaran. Lingkaran kepedihan yang tidak ada habisnya. Itulah tangisan Jungkook sekarang.

Ia tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasien rumah sakit yang kini tengah berkumpul didepan ruang inap nya. Bertanya-tanya alasan dibalik suara tangis yang memilukan itu dan mencoba mencari petugas rumah sakit untuk masuk dan memeriksanya.

Jungkook bahkan tidak mendengar derap langkah kaki di koridor rumah sakit yang terdengar seperti sedang berlari kencang namun melambat ketika sampai didepan pintu kamar inapnya.

Ia tidak sadar ketika pintu ruangannya dibuka. Telinganya pun masih tak menangkap suara derit ketika kini giliran pintu kamar mandi tempat ia muntah dan menangis yang dibuka.

Atau ketika deru nafas memburu dari orang yang membuka pintu tersebut memantul di dinding keramik kamar mandi ruangannya. Ia bahkan tidak tau seberapa dekat orang itu dengan dirinya sekarang.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, kehangatan yang ia kenal dengan sangat baik tiba-tiba menyelubunginya. Bau tubuh familiar menyerbu masuk kedalam otaknya. Menenangkan topan di dalam Jungkook dalam sekejap.

Dan akhirnya Jungkook sadar bahwa orang yang berlari, membuka pintu ruangan rawat inapnya, menemukannya terduduk lemah didalam kamar mandi, menarik tubuhnya yang tadinya bersandar di pinggiran toilet, dan kini memeluknya dengan sangat erat, adalah Taehyung.

Ia merasakan tangan lembut dan hangat Taehyung menggenggam kepala bagian belakangnya. Membawa wajah Jungkook agar mendekap di lehernya. Tidak peduli dengan bekas muntah yang masih ada dikedua belah bibir Jungkook, Taehyung tidak berniat melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit pun.

"Aku disini."

"Aku sudah disini."

Seperti sebuah gelombang besar datang dan menerpa tubuhnya, Jungkook merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang digunakannya untuk membantunya tidur dimalam hari. Mata Jungkook melebar untuk sesaat. Ia perlu memastikan ini bukan lagi mimpinya. Bukan lagi bagian dari halusinasi yang dibawakan oleh morphine yang ia telan.

Ketika ia mencengkram punggung Taehyung, ia tau dengan pasti bahwa kali ini bukan bagian dari imajinasi ataupun mimpinya di masa lalu. Ini nyata, dan ini Taehyung.

Sesaat kemudian, ia meledak. Menangis lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya. Menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di leher Taehyung dan membiarkan kehangatan dari tubuh Taehyung beradiasi kedalam dirinya.

Jungkook terus menangis. Lalu tersedak, kemudian kembali menangis. Kesemuanya itu dilakukannya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk Taehyung dengan sangat erat. Ia takut jika ia melonggarkan tangannya sedikit saja dipunggung pria itu, Taehyung akan kembali hilang.

 _Tidak lagi. Jangan lagi._

"Sssh, Jungkook." Taehyung bernafas dibahunya. "Aku disini." Kemudian bergerak mencium bahu Jungkook. "Sayang, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook percaya ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat Jungkook akhirnya pingsan di pelukannya setelah tenaga pria itu itu habis karena muntah dan menangis untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Ia bahkan tidak mau mencoba untuk membayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada tubuh itu karena ia yakin Jungkook telah kehilangan banyak sekali berat badan. Rona kemerahan yang biasanya ada di kedua pipi pria itu telah hilang dan digantikan oleh warna pucat. Lingkaran hitam di kedua kantung matanya menjadikan setiap orang yang melihat Jungkook akan berpikir bahwa ia sekarat. Dan ya, Jungkook memang sekarat.

Taehyung mengusap air matanya ketika dua orang petugas medis masuk sambil tergopoh-gopoh untuk mengangkat Jungkook dari pelukannya dan membawa tubuh rapuh itu keatas tempat tidur. Ia merasa matanya akan meledak sedikit lagi ketika melihat bekas jahitan terukir dengan jelasnya di pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

Pria itu, pria yang dicintainya, telah melewati semua hal buruk ini, tanpa Taehyung tau sedikitpun. Ia berdarah dan menangis, sementara Taehyung diluar sana memilih untuk tetap menjauh darinya. Tidak berada disampingnya.

Sehingga hal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang ketika memandang petugas medis yang sedang mengambil tindakan untuk Jungkook hanya satu, yaitu menangis. Ia menangis dalam diam. Menundukkan kepalanya dan mengigit bibirnya agar tak satupun orang didalam ruangan itu melihatnya menangis.

Menyedihkan bukan?

Jika sehari sebelumnya, ia berteriak didalam pikirannya bahwa ia membenci Jeon Jungkook.

Sekarang, berdiri diruangan itu, ia hanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu, tidak membalikkan punggungnya, tidak melangkah pergi dari tempat tinggal mereka, dan tidak meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook, jika saja ia tau pria itu akan menjadi destruktif terhadap dirinya sendiri saat Taehyung tidak disana. Tidak ada disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Disana, di sudut terdalam memori Jeon Jungkook, ada dia yang sedang menggenggam tangan Taehyung.**_

Tapi ini bukanlah bagian dari memori masa lalunya, melainkan sesuatu yang nyata yang terjadi sekarang. Ketika kesadaran mulai membangunkannya, Jungkook melihat kesamping tempat tidur rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat. Menemukan Taehyung yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Sudut matanya menangkap tangan Taehyung yang menggenggam tangannya dan saling menjalinkan jari-jari mereka.

Dengan ini saja sudah membuat Jungkook kewalahan dan ingin menangis, karena ia masih sulit percaya bahwa semua yang dia inginkan berada tepat dihadapannya sekarang, tersenyum begitu cantik untuknya. Tapi ia sangat lelah dan seluruh tubuhnya seperti tidak bisa digerakkan, sehingga untuk meraih wajah Taehyung dengan jari-jarinya pun ia masih belum mampu.

Taehyung yang mengerti, mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam, dan mengecup punggung tangan Jungkook dengan lembut. Menaruh semua perasaanya di kecupan kecil itu, untuk menenangkan Jungkook. Selalu untuk menenangkan Jungkook.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh lebih banyak istirahat." Katanya menatap ke arah Jungkook sambil mengelus permukaan tangan Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ja.. jangan pergi" Jungkook memohon dengan suara yang terbata, menemukan kesulitan untuk sekedar berbicara sepenggal kalimat tanpa rasa pusing di kepalanya. Ia memang butuh lebih banyak istirahat.

"Aku akan ada disini. Menjadi yang pertama kau lihat saat kau bangun nanti, Jungkookie."

Dengan itu, Jungkook baru bisa kembali menutup matanya.

" _ **Selamat tidur. Aku mencintaimu."**_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Well, ternyata ini bukan last chapter.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

MAAF.

Jadi sebenarnya ini chapter yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk menceritakkan background dari karakter Jungkook disini. Jadi para readers tau kenapa Jungkook punya karakter dengan gangguan mental kayak chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sedikit spoiler, Jungkook setelah kematian ibunya sempat _tenang_ sedikit, dia ketemu Taehyung waktu masa-masa tenang itu, tapi sekarang gangguan mental nya kambuh karena keingat masa lalu dan satu alasan lagi yang sangat kuat (di chapter 5) yang bikin dengki dan kebencian didalam tubuhnya ngamuk dan jadi kek gitu ke Taehyung.

Oke jadi intinya, nulis dengan karakter gangguan mental itu susah :'(((

The good thing is, akhirnya JK and TH ketemu lagiii huuuuuuu

Janji, chapter selanjutnya jadi LAST CHAPTER!

Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter dan jangan lupa ninggalin komen yaaaaaaa :* LOVE YOU MY BELOVED READERS.

Feel free to message me as well, I'll make sure to reply

Byeeeeeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5 - The End

Hi! This is taegerlily!

Akhirnya, petualangan author nulis _give up on you_ is coming to an end.

This is the last chapter of taekook's story Give Up On You.

Eventhough I've put them through pain and sadness, I'll always wish them a happy merry life.

.

.

Recommended song while reading this Taeyeon & Tiffany – Lost in Love, Sam Smith – Burning.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

Kedua kaki pucat milik Jungkook bergelayut lemah dipinggir tempat tidur. Ada sensasi dingin yang menelusup masuk melalui jari-jari kakinya. Efek pendingin ruangan yang tak kunjung dimatikan. Jungkook telah menyampaikan ini pada perawat yang rutin memeriksanya, tetapi entah karena alasan yang Jungkook tidak mengerti, sang perawat menolak untuk mematikan pendingin ruangan.

Jika hari ini adalah hari-hari kemarin, tak dapat dipungkiri Jungkook akan terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, menekuk tubuh, memeluk pundaknya sendiri. Tenggalam dibawah selimut dengan kerutan dikening menahan dingin serta bibir membiru.

Tapi hari ini adalah _hari ini_. Ia tidak lagi mengeluh tentang pendingin ruangan yang menderu konsisten. Jungkook membuat kemajuan yang begitu pesat karena sekarang ia berhasil duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang seakan-akan ingin mengatakan bahwa ia telah hidup kembali. Perlahan namun proses itu ada.

Karena kini, dihadapannya, tengah duduk seseorang yang lebih dari sekedar penghangat untuknya. Taehyung adalah orang yang menyalakan sumbu didalam Jungkook. Yang menyulut api dan menjalarkannya hingga ke relung terdalam Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung yang membuat rona kemerahan nan segar mulai kembali terlihat dikedua pipi pria itu. Seolah-olah Taehyung mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyalurkan energi kedalam tubuhnya. Me _recharge_ Jungkook kembali. Mungkin saja, Taehyung memang mempunyai sihir dan mantera semacam itu.

Ia tidak tau bagaimana cara Taehyung melakukan itu. Yang Jungkook yakini sekarang adalah berbotol-botol alkohol yang ia telah teguk menyatu dan bergerak disirkulasi darahnya, perlahan-lahan seakan larut tak berbentuk. Tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang tidak nyata adanya, tapi dengan pasti membuat kulitnya merona lebih sehat.

Cinta.

Ya, kau tidak salah mendengar itu.

Ada cinta yang bergerak didalam Jungkook. Memenuhi seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya. Klise memang. Ironi. Tetapi sekuat itulah kedudukan Taehyung dalam hidup Jungkook. Pria itu hanya perlu _kembali_ untuk membuat semuanya menjadi benar lagi.

Mereka tidak melepaskan tautan tangan barang sebentar saja. Setelah Taehyung selesai menyuapi Jungkook dengan makanan rumah sakit yang hambar dan menyedihkan, –Jungkook tidak mengeluhkan ini, ia menyantap habis apapun yang Taehyung sodorkan didepan mulutnya, dengan lahap- Taehyung mengambil duduk dihadapan Jungkook, tepat disamping tempat tidur putih yang _cover_ nya baru saja diganti oleh perawat dengan sedikit bantuan dari Taehyung.

Kedua orang itu bergantian memainkan jemari satu sama lain. Terkadang Jungkook akan mengelus permukaan kulit jari-jari Taehyung tanpa henti, kemudian menarik genggaman mereka dan mengecup punggung tangan Taehyung dengan bibirnya yang mulai terhidrasi dan melembut kembali. Walaupun kesan pucat masih ada disana.

Terkadang Taehyung yang mengusap tangan Jungkook dan meremasnya lembut. Tidak mengucapkan apapun, hanya menatap kearah kedua tangan mereka yang begitu pas dan cocok untuk saling bertautan. Seperti semua yang salah didunia ini terasa benar begitu saja hanya karena mereka saling menggenggam.

Ada secercah kilauan di kedua mata Jungkook. Pemandangan yang membuat Taehyung beribu-ribu kali bersyukur akan pilihannya datang kesini. Seorang pria yang telah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dengannya, hingga Taehyung mengerti semua hal tentang Jungkook, seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan detil-detil kecil seperti saat kedua alis itu mengernyit atau kapan Jungkook akan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung mendokumentasikan itu semua didalam benaknya dengan baik.

Tetapi disaat yang bersamaan, Taehyung tidak _benar-benar_ mengetahui apapun tentang lelaki itu.

Masa lalunya.

Ringkasan hidupnya.

Apa yang telah ia lewati.

Pikiran Taehyung menerka begitu jauh bahkan jemari yang menyentuh keningnya terlewatkan dari awasnya. Ketika sentuhan nan rapuh dan lembut itu bertemu dengan permukaan kulitnya, Taehyung menengadah. Menemukan wajah Jungkook yang melihat tepat kekedua matanya. Jungkook memainkan ujung-ujung rambut yang jatuh berantakan di kening Taehyung. Warna cokelat dari pewarna rambut yang ia gunakan mulai memudar menampilkan kesan yang lebih natural.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, beberapa inci."

Jari-jari Jungkook menuruni keningnya beralih mengelus pipi Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Apa kau lebih suka rambutku yang sedikit lebih panjang dari ini?" goda Taehyung sambil bersandar kesentuhan Jungkook diwajahnya. Mengejutkan bagaimana ia begitu merindukan ini.

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. Meraih dagu Taehyung dan mengangkatnya sedikit. "Aku suka apapun yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu."

"Bahkan dulu saat aku mewarnainya dengan warna merah membara?" Taehyung benar-benar tidak mampu melepas senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Bahkan dulu saat kau mewarnainya dengan warna merah membara." Tegas Jungkook masih dengan sentuhannya yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajah Taehyung. Ia ingin menyampaikannya. Jungkook ingin mengeluarkan dan menyajikannya pada Taehyung bahwa lelaki itu adalah mahluk paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat. Bahwa inilah yang Jungkook rasakan sekarang saat melihat langsung kekedua mata Taehyung dan menyelam masuk dalam parasnya. Taehyung bisa muncul keesokan hari dengan warna neon dikepalanya dan Jungkook seratus persen yakin akan tetap jatuh cinta.

"Cantik sekali." Jungkook mengucapkannya. Pujian itu ia lontarkan tanpa kebohongan apapun.

"Hmm?"

"Kau cantik sekali, Tae." Ulang Jungkook dengan netra penuh tekadnya. Kali ini ia tidak akan mundur. Jungkook akan membuat momen ini sebagai waktu dimana ia mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya tentang Taehyung, tanpa keraguan konyol seperti yang ia alami sebelum ini.

Melihat Taehyung yang masih diam menunggu perkataan Jungkook selanjutnya, dengan raut wajah yang penuh ekspektasi, Jungkook berkata dalam hatinya bahwa ia tidak akan mengecewakan lelaki itu lagi. Melihat senyuman Taehyung yang runtuh akibat perbuatannya adalah hal terakhir yang Jungkook inginkan.

"Tae, apa kau tau seberapa cantiknya dirimu, huh?" Telapak tangan Jungkook kembali menangkup pipi Taehyung.

"Sebut aku gila, tapi rasanya, setiap melihatmu aku seperti tenggelam." Kepala kedua insan didalam kamar rawat itu perlahan-lahan bertemu. Kening menempel, saling berbagi udara untuk dihirup.

 _Hangat. Begini, sangat hangat._

"Tae, sesak" suara Jungkook yang keluar sangat halus dan pelan. Hampir membuat Taehyung melewatkannya jika bukan karena kedekatan tubuh mereka. "Kau bisa membuatku sesak seperti ini. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang sudah kau perbuat?" Jungkook hampir bergetar.

"Kookie…"

Kelopak mata Jungkook tertutup. Alisnya bertaut. "Bahkan ketika aku menutup mata, wajahmu ada disini. Dibenakku. Tersenyum dan hanya untukku."

Ketika Jungkook kembali membuka matanya dan menemukan orang yang mimpikan setiap malam ada dan nyata dihadapannya, ia menarik nafas dalam. "Oh, Tae.."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa matamu sangat menawan?" Taehyung balas menatap heran.

"Sepasang matamu ini berbeda, kau tau kan? Mata kirimu berkelopak ganda, dan mata kananmu tidak."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. Tidak berniat sedikitpun melepaskan genggaman tangan Jungkook yang kini sudah berada di tengkuknya.

"Kau selalu mengeluhkan ini. Ingat bagaimana dulu kau sempat mempertimbangkan untuk menjalani operasi plastik karena ini?"

Taehyung mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Aku rasa mereka sangat indah, Tae. Sangat, sangat cantik. Aku tidak ingin menukarnya dengan apapun." ibu jari Jungkook kemudian bergerak mengelus kelopak mata bawah Taehyung. Hampir bersentuhan dengan bulu mata lentik yang menghiasinya.

"Jangan tukar ini dengan apapun." Jungkook mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sangat halus. Begitu rapuhnya Jungkook memohon dihadapan Taehyung untuk hal sekecil ini membuat hati lelaki itu menekuk tak keruan.

"Tidak akan" jawab Taehyung sambil meremas ujung lengan pakaian Jungkook. Membubuhkan keyakinan.

Jari-jari Jungkook seakan melukis konstelasi dipermukaan kulit wajah Taehyung. Kini turun hingga keujung hidung dan mengusap titik favoritnya disana. Tahi lalat kecil yang sudah ada disana mungkin sejak lelaki itu masih berusia dini. Jungkook terbiasa bangun dipagi hari, dengan cahaya yang membias masuk lewat kaca jendela apartemen mereka, menikmati wajah Taehyung tanpa sepengatahuan sang empunya dan mengagumi tahi lalat mungil itu mungkin sedikit lebih lama.

"Dan ini.." mulai Jungkook menyentuhkan kedua ujung hidung mereka. "Tidak pernah membuatmu terlihat aneh."

"Dia membuatmu selalu terlihat bahkan lebih manis."

Semburat kemerahan yang muncul dikedua sisi pipi Taehyung setelah Jungkook melontarkan pujian itu membuat sesuatu didalam dada Jungkook meledak-ledak tak keruan. Ia hanya ingin mendekap pria itu dan tidak pernah melepaskannya lagi.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, tiba-tiba merasa malu dan kecil. Tatapan mata Jungkook selalu bisa membuatnya seakan terekspos. Telanjang dan rapuh.

"Hey.." Tangan Jungkook turun dan membelai bibirnya. Bermaksud melepaskan gigitan Taehyung disana. "Jangan gigit bibirmu. Lihat itu, sangat kering, bukan?"

Bola mata Jungkook menatap langsung kearah kedua belah labia milik Taehyung. Meneguk ludah pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli tentang betapa keringnya mereka. Atau seberapa kasar bibirmu. Aku akan tetap melakukan apapun untuk bisa menciumnya, Tae. Ingin menukarkan apapun untuk bisa mengecupnya, kau tau?"

Giliran Taehyung yang menelan ludahnya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk yang hal akan datang selanjutnya karena ia bisa membaca dengan baik kemana ini akan berujung.

.

.

"Bolehkah?"

Nafas Jungkook melaju. Ujung kakinya mendingin seketika.

.

.

"Lakukan, Kook."

.

.

"Cium aku."

.

.

Dimulai dengan kecupan sederhana.

Bibirnya mendarat tanpa halangan apapun ditempat yang ia inginkan disetiap menit hidupnya,setiap hari, setiap waktu.

Mereka bersentuhan. Walau tak dalam dan tak cukup bergairah, Jungkook tau, hanya ini yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya.

Jungkook menarik kepalanya. Untuk sementara memisahkan penyatuan bibir antar bibir itu dan melihat reaksi Taehyung. Sang lelaki memasang mata sayunya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka setelah menerima kecupan singkat dari Jungkook. Pemandangan yang selalu Jungkook dapat setiap kali kedua orang itu memutuskan untuk sedikit lebih intim. Air muka yang membuat Jungkook _membara_.

Setelah yakin ia tidak mendapatkan bentuk penolakan apapun, Jungkook kembali turun mengambil apa yang ditawarkan padanya. Namun kali ini ciuman itu sedikit memiliki tenaga daripada yang sebelumnya. Jungkook menekan tengkuk Taehyung kearahnya. Berniat menjaga agar Taehyung tak sedikitpun bergerak menjauh darinya.

Bibirnya tak henti mencium dan mengecup milik Taehyung. Semakin lama semakin merasa tak puas, Jungkook menggerakan kepalanya, memperdalam tautan itu. Ia mendorong kepala Taehyung kebelakang dengan ciumannya yang kuat namun secara bersamaan menekan leher pria itu kearahnya. Menghasilkan seorang Taehyung yang tidak dapat pergi kemanapun selain membalas ciuman Jungkook. Walaupun posisi kaku mereka dengan Jungkook yang sedikit lebih tinggi karena duduk diatas tempat tidur membuat Taehyung merasa sedikit kurang nyaman, ia tidak mengeluh sama sekali.

Ada setitik sensasi bahan kimia yang Taehyung dapat rasakan dan kecap dari ciuman yang ia bagi dengan Jungkook akibat obat-obatan yang masuk ketubuh pria itu. Tetapi hal itu tetap tidak membuatnya ingin menyudahi momen ini.

Saat Jungkook memutuskan untuk menggigit lembut bibir bawah Taehyung dan menyesapnya, saat itulah Taehyung mulai merasa pusing. Kedua kakinya melemah dan ia tiba-tiba berterimakasih pada kursi yang ia duduki sekarang karena kalau tidak, Taehyung akan benar-benar ambruk kelantai.

Kemudian lidah Jungkook yang lembut masuk melewati bibirnya. Bermain didalam rongga mulut Taehyung dan tetap disana hingga pria yang mendapat perlakuan itu semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya. Spontan, Taehyung meraih kerah baju rumah sakit Jungkook dan meremas fabric disana. Menyalurkan sensasi tak tergambarkan yang ia dapat sekarang ke cengkramannya di dada Jungkook.

Temperature tubuh Taehyung naik dengan cepat, kehangatan yang nyaman menyebar dari kulitnya hingga keujung jari-jari Jungkook yang masih melingkar di leher Taehyung. Warna kulit _tan_ wajahnya hampir terganti dengan semburat merah yang mampu membuat Jungkook mabuk karenanya.

Taehyung, apapun yang terjadi, selalu terasa manis. Jungkook terpaksa mengeluarkan desahan ringan ketika ia bisa merasakan manisnya mulut Taehyung dimulutnya sendiri. _Vanilla_ berpadu dengan _heavy cream_ adalah dua hal yang paling bisa menggambarkan rasa Taehyung untuk Jungkook. Membuatnya gila dan kecanduan.

Oleh karena itu, Jungkook tak juga berhenti mencuri ciuman dari pria itu. Lidahnya berusaha melilitkan diri dengan lidah Taehyung dan menyesapnya brutal. Tidak mengijinkan sedikitpun bibir Taehyung untuk menjauh darinya barang sebentar. Rintihan kecil lolos dari bibir Taehyung yang terkunci olehnya, mungkin Jungkook menggigit sedikit terlalu kasar, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti. Tidak bisa mengontrol gejolaknya.

"Ko..Kookie.." Suara Taehyung terdengar semakin dalam dan mengalun dengan penuh intimasi. Berhasil menghasilkan erangan frustasi dari Jungkook untuk memberi lebih dari ini. Sekali lagi kepala Taehyung terdorong kebelakang akibat gairah yang semakin menjulang diseluruh tubuh Jungkook. Menekan ciuman mereka lebih dalam walaupun dalam tahap ini itu sudah tidak mungkin dilakukan lagi melihat postur tubuh Jungkook yang semakin membungkuk dan Taehyung yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari tempat tidur.

Kepalan tangan Taehyung bergerak memukul lemah dada pria dihadapannya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mulai butuh oksigen. Cara itu berhasil karena sedetik kemudian, setelah sedikit menarik bibir bawah Taehyung dengan giginya, Jungkook akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka bersamaan mengatur laju nafas. Mencoba memasukkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin setelah mungkin tidak bernafas dengan baik selama beberapa menit.

Namun Jungkook tidak bisa melepaskan momen ini. Sedikitpun tak rela kehilangan pemandangan didepannya. Taehyung dengan wajah memerah, mata yang terbuka lemah nan sayu, mulut basah dan bercampur dengan saliva Jungkook, tampak terlalu menggairahkan. Jungkook tidak mungkin bisa mengabaikan hasratnya untuk merengkuh pria itu lebih lama lagi.

Karena itu, ketika Taehyung masih mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, Jungkook dengan cepat kembali membungkuk dan bergerak lebih rendah menuju leher Taehyung. Memindahkan ciumannya dari bibir Taehyung menuju kulit lehernya yang mempesona. Semua tentang Taehyung mempesona baginya.

Jungkook memulai kecupannya dari _adam apple_ Taehyung, menyesapnya untuk beberapa detik hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan. Setelah itu kepalanya berpindah menuju leher bagian samping Taehyung, dibawah telinganya. Mengecup, menjilat kulit disana, dan sesekali mengisap kuat. Memberikan tanda yang Jungkook tau akan membuat dirinya dan Taehyung puas. Sensasi menggelitik itu spontan membuat jari-jari Taehyung berpindah kekepala Jungkook. Mencengkram rambut legam milik pria yang kini sedang menyusuri seluruh permukaan lehernya dengan bibir dan lidah.

"Kookie, nggh.."

Jungkook ingin mendengar desahan itu lebih kuat.

Dia ingin membuat Taehyung merintih lebih keras dibawah belenggunya. Hanya oleh karena kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

Seandainya saja mereka tidak sedang berada disalah satu kamar inap rumah sakit sekarang.

Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun dengan jelas selain helaan nafas Taehyung yang berat dan suara kecupan demi kecupan yang ia buat dileher Taehyung tanpa henti. Karena itu ketika seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dan melangkah masuk, Jungkook tak juga menyadarinya.

Jangan tanya Taehyung karena keadaannya sekarang tidak lebih baik. Isi kepalanya berputar, pandangannya hanya mengarah ke Jungkook seorang, tubuhnya merespon seakan dipenuhi awan nafsu. Sesuatu yang tak begitu pantas ia rasakan di sebuah tempat umum dengan jarum suntik dan bau menyengat obat-obatan tersebar disegala penjuru.

"Ehkm!" suara itu membelah kuat didalam kamar yang tengah berisi seorang pasien dan pasangannya yang sedang berada dalam situasi _sedikit_ intim. Sukses membuat mata Taehyung terbuka sepenuhnya dan membelalak kaget. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang masih belum menghiraukan suara itu dan tetap melanjutkan ministrasinya, Taehyung spontan menegapkan punggung dan mendorong Jungkook kuat-kuat untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. Awalnya Jungkook menolak untuk memberi jarak, ia bersikukuh membawa Taehyung kembali kepelukannya, tetapi setelah melihat mata tajam Taehyung yang menandakan ia tidak sedang main-main, Jungkook dengan sedikit rasa kesal dan tak rela tergambar diwajahnya, melepaskan Taehyung dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Melihat sosok yang memasuki kamarnya, Jungkook malah menghela nafas, kesal karena Yoongi telah mengganggu momen berharganya barusan. Ia mencatat dalam hati untuk membalas hyungnya itu dikemudian hari.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" pria paling tua diantara ketiga orang itu mendengus. "Kau menghela nafas saat melihatku, huh? Seolah-olah kau tidak suka aku disini?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taehyung, pria itu tampak malu dan salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah tengah bercumbu dengan Jungkook yang statusnya masih seorang pasien, kemerahan di pipinya belum juga hilang.

"Manis sekali." Jungkook baru sadar ia telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan kuat ketika Yoongi kemudian merespon dengan merintih merasa jijik.

"Rasanya baru sehari aku meninggalkan kalian berdua, kalian sudah berlagak seperti orang-orang norak dimabuk cinta. Ew."

"Hyung, kalau kau belajar untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, besar kemungkinan kau tidak akan merasa iri melihat kami yang bermesraan. Mengingat kau yang mungkin sudah lama tak berpacaran, kurasa berhasil membuatmu semakin mudah menggerutu." Jungkook mengejek balik dan kemudian mendapatkan pukulan kecil di pahanya dari Taehyung. Kenapa? Bukankah ia benar.

Mendengar itu, Yoongi mengutuk "Bedebah, sepertinya mulut kurang ajarmu sudah kembali lagi. Aku lebih suka ketika kau lebih banyak diam." Walaupun intonasi Yoongi terdengar kesal, namun perasaannya yang lega tersembunyi disana. Bagaimana tidak? Jungkook dalam waktu yang singkat menunjukan proses penyembuhan yang sangat baik. Hilang sudah warna pucat pada kulitnya, pipinya tampak lebih berisi walaupun berat badan Jungkook masih harus ditambah lagi untuk mencapai berat normalnya, mata Jungkook walaupun masih dihiasi kantung mata yang memprihatinkan, setidaknya netra itu tak lagi menatap kosong kedepan, sebaliknya, mereka tampak penuh dan hidup. Kembali memiliki harapan.

Semua itu terjadi hanya ketika Taehyung hadir.

Dimata Yoongi yang telah menjadi rekan sekaligus teman dekat Jungkook begitu lama, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Jungkook bersinar dengan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

Ia tidak iri, sungguh. Yoongi hanya terpukau dengan kekuatan Kim Taehyung yang begitu besar dalam hidup Jungkook. Rasanya, Taehyung bisa menari dengan monster didalam Jungkook. Menenangkannya dan menjinakkanya. Jadi apabila sosok itu pergi, Jungkook tak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihat monsternya mejadi buas.

"Jungkook, aku harus pinjam Taehyung sebentar. Ini kubawakan jajjangmyeon. Aku tau kalau rumah sakit masih melarangmu makan dari luar rumah sakit tapi aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu mengeluh dengan rasa hambar bubur mereka."

Anak itu terlihat protes. "Pinjam Taehyung sebentar? Seberapa sebentar? Mau kemana?" netranya mendadak cemas. Jungkook langsung cepat meraih tangan Taehyung, tidak mau melepaskannya.

Bukannya ingin bertindak seperti anak kecil yang lengket dan egois, Jungkook hanya tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya _takut_ kehilangan Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya. Sangat takut.

Remasan dipunggung tangan Jungkook membuat pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yoongi ke Taehyung. Didepannya, Taehyung tersenyum lembut. "Tidak akan lama. Aku akan kembali bahkan sebelum kau memanggil namaku, oke?" kata Taehyung menenangkan. Pria itu kemudian berdiri, melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya. "Sementara itu berjanjilah kau menghabiskan semua jajjangmyeon itu."

Jungkook mengangguk perlahan mengundang senyuman bangga dari Taehyung. Kontak terakhir yang dirasakannya adalah kecupan singkat dari Taehyung di puncak kepalanya sebelum akhirnya pria itu berbalik dan menunjukan punggungnya ketika meninggalkan ruangan bersama Yoongi.

Punggung seseorang yang bergerak menjauh darinya, adalah mimpi terburuk Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

Asap mengepul dari kedua cangkir latte didepan mereka.

Raut Yoongi tergambar serius. Mereka membicarakan keadaan Jungkook, tentu saja ini tidak akan menjadi topik penuh canda.

"Saat aku menemukannya, dia bersimbah darah. Telanjang dan lemas."

Nafas Taehyung tercekat. Dunianya berhenti saat itu juga.

"Dia punya nyali sebesar itu untuk menusuk dan menggores tangannya sendiri. Aku tak habis pikir."

Ya, Taehyung juga tak habis pikir. Jungkooknya, Jungkookienya telah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan ia berada dirumah Jimin tanpa tau sedikitpun hal mengerikan yang tengah terjadi didalam apartemen mereka. Coba pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya jika saja Yoongi-hyung datang sedikit terlambat. Imajinasi itu membuat Taehyung mual. Ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Seberapapun Taehyung tersakiti olehnya, hal terakhir yang Taehyung inginkan adalah kehilangan Jungkook. Jika Jungkook menjadi hancur karena Taehyung pergi, mungkin Taehyung juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau pria itu menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Tanpa sadar, sebulir air mata menuruni pipi Taehyung. Mendarat diatas meja tepat disamping gelas kopinya.

"Hyung.." suaranya lirih dan tersendat. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maaf,-"

"Sshh" "Jangan minta maaf, Tae. Kau mungkin buta karena amarah dan itu logis. Bukan salahmu Jungkook menjadi seperti ini."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Ini salahku. Sepenuhnya salahku. Kalau saja kami membicarakannya baik-baik. Kalau saja aku mendengar apa yang dia ingin katakan. Kalau saja malam itu saat dia muncul di pintu Jimin dengan luka dilututnya sambil mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, aku memaafkannya dan memeluknya kembali. Bukannya melakukan itu aku malah berteriak seperti orang gila dan hanya bisa berkata dengan ketus kalau dia mabuk. Kalau saja,-"

"Taehyung." Yoongi menyela. Nadanya tegas dan memperingatkan. Ia bersimpati, sungguh. Tapi tangis dan air mata adalah hal terakhir yang mereka butuhkan jika ingin Jungkook menjadi lebih baik.

"Kita tidak bisa mengubah apapun dengan _kalau saja_."

Perkataan Yoongi menusuk masuk. Taehyung tau. Ia sepenuhnya mengerti kalau apapun yang ia sesali sekarang tidak akan memperbaiki apa yang telah terjadi. Dengan senggukan yang belum juga berhenti, Taehyung menegarkan dirinya. Ada bekas kuku yang semakin jelas terlihat akibat cengkraman keras pada tangannya sendiri.

"Lalu apa kata dokter, hyung? Apa mereka mendiagnosa sesuatu?"

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Kepalanya menengadah sebentar, mungkin untuk menyusun perkataannya agar tangisan Taehyung tak semakin menjadi-jadi. Tetapi tetap saja keruh wajahnya tidak bisa tertutupi apapun. Rasanya, seapik apapun kata-kata itu dibuat, tidak akan menjadikan situasi ini terlihat lebih mudah.

"Sesuatu yang mirip dengan SAD, _Seasonal Affective Disorder_." Kemudian mata Yoongi menutup, mengernyit. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan terlalu detil karena mereka menggunakan kata-kata asing yang aku bahkan tak percaya kalau itu bahasa Korea."

"Depresi ini menyerang penderitanya tiap musim tertentu. Misalnya setiap musim dingin, si penderita akan merasa kesepian, letih, kehilangan nafsu makan, kegelisahan yang berlebihan, rasa tidak percaya diri, halusinasi, bahkan keinginan untuk membunuh diri mereka sendiri. Tetapi jika mereka berhasil melewati musim dingin itu, misalnya di musim semi ataupun musim panas, mereka akan mejadi jauh lebih baik dan bersikap seperti tidak memiliki masalah mental apapun."

Hanya mendengar serpihan penjelasan Yoongi sudah membuat mata Taehyung hampir kembali berkaca-kaca. Dengan rasa pahit dimulutnya, Taehyung kembali bertanya "Apa itu yang dialami Jungkookieku?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Bukan. Kasus Jungkook berbeda dengan SAD. Ya, depresi anak ini memang muncul pada waktu tertentu saja sama seperti penyakit itu tetapi milik Jungkook tidak disebabkan karena alasan musim ataupun cuaca. Jungkook bisa sewaktu-waktu mengalami jatuh mental karena suatu pemicu."

" _Pemicu yang selama bertahun-tahun ditekannya di belakang punggungnya."_

" _Masa lalu yang ia kubur dalam-dalam supaya tak mengamuk dan mengambil alih tubuh dan akal sehatnya."_

" _Mungkin juga supaya kau tak tau dan berbalik meninggalkannya"_

" _Karena bagi Jungkook, ditinggalkan orang yang ia cintai adalah mimpi terburuknya."_

Hangatnya latte digelas Taehyung telah merambat sepenuhnya keudara. Meninggalkan gelas yang dingin dan air kopi yang tak lagi terlihat menggiurkan. "Hyung.." Taehyung tersedak. "Kau tau benar aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Jungkookie" Kedua bahunya bergetar. Ia berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Senyuman lembut dengan mata yang menatap sedih adalah yang Taehyung dapatkan berikutnya dari Yoongi. "Taehyung, apa kau sadar?" bahkan suara Yoongi menghalus seketika.

Tiba-tiba saja riuh café disekitar mereka seakan menjadi suara dengung yang tak lagi berarti.

"Kau baru saja melakukannya."

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

Setelah itu rangkaian puzzle pertanyaan Taehyung akhirnya tersusun rapi. Menampilkan semua jawaban masuk akal atas semua keluh kesahnya selama ini.

Kenapa Jungkook begitu tertutup dengan latar belakang keluarganya.

Alasan pria itu tidak pernah mengajak Taehyung pergi ke Busan bersamanya.

Atau ketika Taehyung sekedar bertanya kenapa ibu Jungkook tidak pernah menelpon menanyakan keadaannya.

Barulah kini Taehyung ingat bagaimana ekspresi Jungkook jatuh dan mengeras saat dulu ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan begitu ringan dan polos.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui ini semua sedangkan aku kekasihnya yang sudah begitu lama bersama dengannya tidak tau apapun sebatas nama belakang Jungkook dan darimana ia berasal. Apa dia sebegitu tidak mempercayaiku sampai tidak pernah memberitauku apapun?"

"Dia bukannya tidak mempercayaimu."balas Yoongi. "Jungkook pernah bilang padaku kalau ia punya monster didalam tubuhnya. Monster yang akan puas jika ia menyakiti orang lain, sebuah jejak yang ditanamkan Seunghoo dalam hatinya. Dengan kesadisan dan kebengisan seperti itu, tidak mungkin Jungkook tidak membawa apapun sebagai bentuk kebenciannya terhadap pria itu." Jeda sebentar sebelum Yoongi kembali menarik nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mungkin Jungkook berusaha menutupinya. Berusaha menahannya setengah mati agar sisi buruk miliknya itu tak terlihat olehmu, Tae. Coba ingat kembali. Aku tidak tau apa kau memperhatikan atau tidak, tapi Jungkook berhenti meneguk minuman keras semenjak ia mengenalmu. Ia tidak lagi menghirup kokain, lulus dari universitas dan langsung mencari pekerjaan. Ia bahkan berhenti mencari pasangan semalam dan meniduri orang yang berbeda setiap ia pergi ke pesta kampus dulu, dan saat itu hubungan kalian baru berumur empat bulan.

Semua itu Jungkook lakukan demi berusaha keras menjadi lebih baik untukmu, Taehyung. Jadi kalau kau tanya kenapa ia tidak pernah membicarakan masa lalunya padamu, mungkin alasannya sangat sederhana.

Jungkook takut kalau kau tau. Ia begitu takut kalau kau melihat ada bagian yang rusak didalam dirinya, kau akan memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya persis seperti yang ayah kandung Jungkook lakukan."

Lengosan pilu terdengar dari Taehyung. Lidah dan ujung jari-jarinya berubah kelu. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Ini terlalu banyak. Terlalu sulit untuk dicerna.

Kedua matanya menatap kepermukaan meja. Nanar dan mulai kabur. "Lalu alasan ia begitu jauh dariku berbulan-bulan belakangan ini? Alasan ia selalu pulang larut malam? Kalau Jungkook memang mencintaiku seperti yang hyung bilang, ia tidak akan menjadi sedingin itu tiap bersama denganku. Kau tau, hyung? Aku sangat-sangat bingung dan tersesat. Setiap malam aku bertanya-tanya hal salah apa yang telah kuperbuat karena kalau saja aku tau, aku akan memperbaikinya sekeras yang aku bisa hanya untuk mengembalikan senyum hangat Jungkook untukku."

Bahkan tarikan nafas singkat terasa begitu sesak dan menyakitkan bagi Taehyung. Ia tidak merengek, tapi juga tak mampu menghentikan air mata yang terus menerjang keluar dari matanya.

"Kalau Jungkook benar tidak ingin aku meninggalkannya, kenapa ia melakukan _itu_ saat ia tau hal sekeji itu sudah pasti akan membuatku pergi? Hyung salah. Ia tidak pernah berhenti. Monster itu hanya tidur sebentar sebelum akhirnya terbangun dan memutuskan untuk menyakitiku. Ia tidur dengan wanita lain, hyung, dan Jungkook tidak pernah membantah fakta itu. Jungkook ingin aku meninggalkannya. "

Semua pertahanan Taehyung runtuh. Jika sebelumnya ia terus berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menjadi lelaki cengeng, sekarang Taehyung benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh vortex emosi yang telah menggebu-gebu direlungnya sedari tadi. Air mata membanjiri pipi Taehyung. Seluruh wajahnya basah dan berhasil menarik perhatian orang yang duduk disekitar mereka.

Hatinya ingin menerima keadaan Jungkook dan memaafkan pria itu sepenuhnya tapi otaknya yang hanya bisa berpikir dengan logika tidak bisa berhenti memberontak dan melawan keputusan Taehyung. Ya, Taehyung mencintai Jungkook. Tapi ia juga terluka. Luka itu besar dan menganga.

Yoongi bergerak cepat. Ia meraih tubuh Taehyung yang gemetar hebat dan merangkulnya dari seberang meja yang untungnya berukuran kecil. Tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung lembut layaknya ketika seorang kakak menenangkan adiknya yang menangis kencang.

"Hey, sshh, _buddy_.. tenanglah.. tarik nafasmu.."

"Hyung.." suara Taehyung parau, kalah dengan tangisan. "Hyung… aku marah.. aku sangat marah dengannya. Tapi aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri… hyung, tolong.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Taehyung kehilangan arah akan gelombang mana yang harus diikutinya.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, saat tangisan dan air mata itu reda, Taehyung melepaskan tubuhnya dari rangkulan Yoongi. Menghapus sisa air mata dikedua pipinya, meraih cangkir kopi yang mendingin dihadapannya, kemudian menegak kafein itu sampai tuntas. Tidak menyisakan apapun walaupun kopi itu mungkin sudah terasa menjijikan.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil ketika memperhatikan tingkah Taehyung yang menjadi sedikit menggemaskan setelah selama lima menit terakhir hanya bisa menangis dan tersengguk. Setelah membersihkan bibirnya dari bekas kopi, Taehyung menegapkan punggungnya, bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. "Aku harus kembali, hyung. Jungkook pasti mulai khawatir. Trimakasih banyak sudah memberitau hal yang bahkan aku tidak pernah bayangkan sebagai masa lalu Jungkook."

Taehyung baru saja akan bangkit berdiri jika saja secarik kertas kecil yang diletakkan Yoongi keatas meja tidak membuatnya memberhentikan niatnya. Kertas dengan beberapa digit tertulis diatasnya. Nomor telepon seseorang.

"Taehyung, kau baru saja bertanya padaku apa yang harus dilakukan, bukan?" tanya Yoongi yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan pelan Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu, hal pertama yang mungkin bisa kau lakukan untuk memperbaiki ini adalah menghubungi nomor dikertas itu."

"Siapa ini, hyung?" tangannya mengambil dan memperhatikan nomor yang tertera.

"Aku rasa aku tidak punya hak untuk memberitau apapun lebih dari ini, Tae. Pemilik nomor ini yang pertama mengkontakku dan memberi semua informasi tentang kehidupan Jungkook dulu. Kalau kau pikir Jungkook seterbuka itu denganku dan menceritakan semua yang kuberi tau padamu, kau salah. Dia meminta padaku agar kau menghubunginya dan mungkin saja luka yang ditorehkan Jungkook padamu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Mungkin saja. Aku harap."

Dengan itu, Yoongi berdiri mendahuluinya. Ia meraih pucuk kepala Taehyung dan mengacak rambut dongsaengnya itu. "Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Jungkook hanya bisa sembuh denganmu berada disampingnya."

"Aku mohon Taehyung, _jangan menyerah untuknya_."

Sesudah itu, Yoongi pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang terduduk masih dengan kecamuk pikirannya.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

Langkah kakinya membawa Taehyung keluar café. Disitu, disisi jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk Taehyung berpikir lebih jernih dan membuat keputusan antara menghubungi nomor yang diberikan Yoongi atau tidak.

Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, entah kenapa. Tangannya menggenggam _handphone_ dengan erat, masih enggan untuk menekan tombol _call_.

Siapapun nanti yang akan berada diseberang sana, Taehyung berdoa agar ini bisa menjadi hal yang dapat membantunya. Membantu Jungkook. Dan membantu hubungan mereka berdua.

Sembari menarik nafas dan meneguhkan hatinya, Taehyung mengangkat telepon genggamnya ketelinganya. Nada sambung terdengar sedetik kemudian. Membuat Taehyung menggigit pipi dalamnya.

" **Halo?** "

Suara wanita.

Dengan wajah Jungkook dibenaknya, Taehyung membalas, walau dengan nada suara yang kurang yakin. "Hai, ini Kim Taehyung. Min Yoongi menyuruhku menghubungi anda."

Kemudian Taehyung tidak mendapatkan respon apapun. Untuk beberapa detik suara diseberang sana tidak terdengar setelah ia baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya. Taehyung sampai harus mengecek apakah ia masih tersambung dengan pemilik nomor tersebut kemudian melihat koneksinya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak terputus.

" **Ah, ya, Kim Taehyung-ssi**."

Gantian suara wanita itu yang kini terdengar tidak yakin.

" **Apa ini soal Jungkook?** "

Bagus, Taehyung kini tak perlu mengarang basa-basi tak berguna diawal pembicaraan.

"Ya, ini soal Jungkook. Tapi boleh aku tau terlebih dahulu dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

Sekali lagi, wanita itu kembali diam. Kali ini bahkan lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

"Halo?"

" **Aku wanita yang ditiduri oleh Jungkook malam itu**."

Darah Taehyung berdesir. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

Taehyung sudah hampir ingin mematikan sambungan telepon. Tetapi suara yang tak juga berhenti bergaung ditelinganya menghentikan Taehyung untuk melakukan itu dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan hubungan selulernya dengan si wanita.

 _Jangan menyerah untuk Jungkook._

 _Tidak akan menyerah untuk Jungkook._

Maka Taehyung hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih kuat. Menyalurkan emosinya kesana dan tak lagi peduli kalau-kalau giginya menggores permukaan bibirnya hingga menorehkan darah.

Ia membuang nafas yang sedari tadi ternyata ia tahan. "Lalu? Tolong jelaskan padaku tujuan kau memintaku menghubungimu?"

" **Taehyung-ssi, aku minta kau untuk tetap tenang dan mendengar semua yang kukatakan dengan baik**." Siwanita sekarang terdengar menjadi lebih memohon. Fakta yang baru saja Taehyung dapatkan bahwa wanita ini adalah orang yang ditiduri oleh Jungkook sebelum mereka putus tampaknya tidak membuatnya terdengar seperti wanita yang buruk. Taehyung bingung, wanita ini sepertinya orang yang baik. Nada bicaranya sedari tadi memang lembut dan tidak mengangkuhkan diri sama sekali. Membuat ini mustahil bagi Taehyung untuk membencinya.

"Aku tenang dan telingaku mendengar dengan baik."

Jeda lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

" **Namaku Jun Jihyun. Pindah dari Busan untuk bekerja di Seoul. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook tidak mengenaliku malam itu, mungkin karena ia mabuk berat tapi aku dulu bersekolah disatu SMA dengannya, satu kelas, bahkan tinggal berdekatan dengan rumahnya.** "

Sebuah tarikan nafas.

" **Aku** **pacar pertamanya**."

Malam ini menjadi malam yang paling aneh bagi Taehyung. Karena hanya dalam hitungan jam, Taehyung sudah dibanjiri bertubi-tubi hal yang baru sekaligus menyakitkan. Bahunya lelah. Ia ingin beristirahat.

" **Malam itu kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja dibar. Aku bersama teman-temanku dan Jungkook sendirian. Tentu saja, dari jauh sekalipun aku mengenali Jeon Jungkook. Jadi aku mendekatinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Saat itu ia sudah setengah mabuk. Jungkook bahkan tidak melihat kearahku. Walaupun ia menjawab semua pertanyaanku, ia hanya memandang kedepan dan terus meminta gelas alkoholnya diisi. Sepanjang malam Jungkook bergumam sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti 'ia dibebaskan' 'si bangsat itu bebas'. Karena pria itu terlihat hancur, aku menemaninya minum terlepas dari dirinya yang terus saja mengabaikanku**."

Taehyung hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Ia menunggu walaupun deru nafasnya semakin tak beraturan.

" **Lalu dia berbalik dan akhirnya melihatku. Aku kira Jungkook akan memanggil namaku dan sejenak bertanya kabar. Tetapi dia tidak mengucapkan apapun dan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhku. Bau alkohol dari mulutnya sudah sangat tajam jadi kupikir pria itu sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Taehyung-ssi, aku sangat-sangat menyesal. Malam itu aku juga menghabiskan bergelas-gelas minuman sehingga akupun juga tidak dapat berpikir jernih**."

"Lalu kalian melakukannya?" Jari-jari Taehyung mengepal kuat. Tuhan, ia hanya ingin ini berakhir.

" **Kami menyewa kamar**."

Dada Taehyung memanas. Apa ia benar-benar harus mendengar ini semua?

" **Jungkook memelukku. Mungkin sedikit mengecup leherku, aku tidak begitu ingat**."

 _Aku mohon, jangan membuatku membayangkannya atau aku tidak akan kembali kesana malam ini._

" **Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau, Taehyung-ssi. Aku tidak berkata seperti ini karena merasa bersalah atau ingin mengemis maaf darimu, tapi ini adalah hal yang benar terjadi malam itu. Saat Jungkook dan aku jatuh ketempat tidur, ketika ia mengungkung tubuhku dibawahnya, barulah kedua mata Jungkook tampak benar-benar terbuka. Ia melihatku lama sekali. Mungkin bersusah payah melawan otaknya yang tertutup alkohol, tetapi aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas Jungkook mengucapkan kata-kata 'Kau bukan Taehyung.' Disitulah aku pertama kali mendengar namamu**."

Tubuh Taehyung seakan dihempas ombak besar. Matanya melebar terkejut.

" **Taehyung-ssi, kami tidak melakukannya**."

" **Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jungkook jatuh kesamping dan tertidur begitu saja**."

" **Kau tau? Sepanjang malam Jungkook memanggil nama Taehyung dalam tidurnya. Membuatku bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya orang yang dipanggilnya itu**."

" **Aku tidak yakin, tapi ada beberapa saat dimana aku bisa mendengar tangisan kecil dari Jungkook malam itu. Mungkin ia bermimpi buruk tapi ia masih memanggil nama Taehyung sesekali**."

Detik berikutnya Taehyung ambruk ketanah. Tangannya masih erat menggenggam handphone sedangkan tangan satunya menutup mulut menahan rintihan tangis. Rasanya, hari ini air mata Taehyung banyak sekali keluar. Kelopak matanya mungkin sudah membengkak. Pipinya juga ikut sembab. Taehyung ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bertingkah seperti kucing yang lemah ketika dalam situasi ini ia harus menjadi kuat untuk Jungkook.

Dengan tangan yang berpindah memukul dadanya berkali-kali, Taehyung mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisnya dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun yang bisa terdengar diseberang telepon.

Jungkook mencintainya, tentu saja, harusnya ia tau itu. Apa yang sebenarnya Taehyung ragukan selama ini?

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

" **Taehyung-ssi, ada satu hal lagi**."

Kakinya setengah berlari memasuki lobi rumah sakit. Menekan tombol lift dengan terburu-buru.

" **Mungkin waktu itu aku tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Jungkook saat dibar**."

Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Mulutnya gatal untuk mengutuk lift yang rasanya naik begitu lambat.

" **Dua hari kemudian aku mendapat telepon dari keluargaku di Busan yang akhirnya membuatku mengerti**."

Saat liftnya terbuka dilantai yang bukan lantai kamar Jungkook berada, Taehyung ingin berteriak saja.

" **Kau mungkin sudah mendengar tentang pria ini dari Yoongi-ssi. Han Seunghoo, ayah tiri Jungkook yang membunuh ibunya saat mabuk, ternyata baru saja dibebaskan dari penjara Busan tiga bulan yang lalu**."

Akhirnya, setelah rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun, pintu itu terbuka dilantai 12. Lantai kamar inap Jungkook.

Taehyung sudah meninggalkan Jungkook terlalu lama.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali, _sih_?" adalah hal pertama yang dilontarkan Jungkook ketika Taehyung muncul dipintu masuk kamarnya dengan wajah merah dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kenapa? Kau baru selesai lari, Tae?" Jungkook meletakkan remote tv yang sebelumnya ia pegang dan beralih merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur. Kakinya bergelayut lemah. Kedua lengannya kemudian direntangkan. Isyarat agar Taehyung mendekat dan memberinya pelukan.

Bagaimana bisa Taehyung menolak itu.

Maka ia mendekat dan jatuh kepelukan pria yang lebih muda walau masih dalam posisi berdiri. Tangan Jungkook melingkari pinggangnya sementara Taehyung meletakkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Jungkook.

Dengan wajah Jungkook yang tenggelam sepenuhnya didada Taehyung, setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar lebih seperti berkumur. Untungnya telinga Taehyung masih cukup tajam untuk menangkap setiap silabel itu.

" _Jajjangmyeon_ nya sudah habis. Aku juga sudah memanggil namamu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak juga datang."

Taehyung bisa merasakan pelukan ditubuhnya mengerat. Ia mengelus rambut Jungkook dan bermain dengan helaiannya. "Hmm, benarkah? Berarti kau tidak cukup banyak memanggilku, Kookie."

Jungkook terdiam sebentar.

"Harus sebanyak apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Awalnya hanya berniat menggoda Jungkook sedikit, tapi mendengar pertanyaan itu Taehyung bisa merasakan sedikit keresahan dalam intonasi Jungkook barusan. Semua hal yang sudah terjadi sepertinya sukses membuat Jungkook menjadi pribadi yang amat rapuh. Namun Taehyung tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ia berjanji akan terus ada disamping pria itu apapun yang terjadi. Jungkook yang tidak memperlihatkan emosi, Jungkook yang akhirnya berani menyuarakan perasaannya, Jungkook yang mana saja.

Oleh karena itu, Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dengan tangannya. Mengangkat wajah si pria keatas agar mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Taehyung tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa tersenyum setelah hanya menangis dua jam belakangan ini.

"Sebenarnya satu kali saja sudah cukup." Kata Taehyung kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat nan manis dibibir Jungkook.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

 _Depresi diumpamakan seperti perang._

 _Kau menang atau mati mencoba._

.

 _Dan Jungkook tidak ingin kalah._

Give Up On You

.

.

Perasaan terbaik adalah menginjakkan kaki keluar dari rumah sakit.

Udara paling segar adalah udara yang bebas dari bau obat-obatan dan jarum suntik.

Rumah ternyaman bagi Jungkook adalah apartemen mereka dengan Taehyung didalamnya.

Pemandangan terindah yang Jungkook ingin nikmati adalah Taehyung yang sekarang tengah berputar dengan kaos kaki bercorak norak miliknya yang sengaja digunakan untuk membuat langkahnya licin demi menari tak tentu arah diatas lantai ruang tamu mereka.

Mata Jungkook memang gila tapi ia bisa melihat Taehyung memberikan warna dan kehidupan disetiap sudut ruangan yang ia sentuh. Jika Jungkook sempat ragu untuk masuk kedalam apartemen mereka karena trauma akan hal yang pernah terjadi didalamnya, sekarang ia tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat itu barang sedetikpun. Hanya jika Taehyung berada didalamnya. Dengan senyuman dan mata yang penuh cinta.

Jungkook meletakkan tasnya diatas sofa sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang masih tampak menikmati keberadaannya diruangan itu. Bergerak tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung, kedua lengan Jungkook yang kini telah sepenuhnya bertenaga kembali dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh lincah Taehyung dan mengangkat pria itu keudara. Menghasilkan Taehyung yang memekik kaget karena perbuatannya.

"Kookieeee!"

Jungkook memutar tubuh Taehyung dalam pelukan kuatnya. Belum berniat menurunkan pria yang lebih tua walaupun Taehyung sudah merengek minta dilepaskan.

"Tidak adil. Yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit kan aku. Kenapa kau yang kegirangan seperti ini?" canda Jungkook tak menghiraukan apitan kuat tangan Taehyung dilehernya.

"Tuan Jeon Jungkook! Turunkan aku sekarang!"

"Satu ciuman."

"Jungkookie!"

"Oke, dua ciuman juga boleh."

"Aku tidak bercanda Jungkook! Turunkan aku, kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit kenapa bisa sekuat ini, _sih_?!"

"Bertahun-tahun latihan tentu saja. Tae, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lima ciuman!"

"Hei, curang! Jangan lewatkan tiga dan empat kau pria licik!"

" _Final deal_ , sepuluh ciuman dimanapun aku mau."

"Baiklah,baiklah!"

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

 _Ini akan menjadi tahapan tersulit dalam hidupnya._

 _Untuk meninggalkan semua dibelakang punggung dan berjalan lurus menatap kedepan._

.

.

 _Tapi untuk Taehyung, Jungkook akan berjanji untuk tidak menyerah._

.

.

Hanya dengan tatapan memelas dari Taehyung selama kurang lebih lima detik, ia berhasil membujuk Jungkook untuk membuat janji padanya sebagai syarat jika Jungkook mau Taehyung kembali tinggal bersamanya.

Pertama, menghadiri sesi pertemuan tiga minggu sekali dengan psikiater sampai Jungkook benar-benar dinyatakan sembuh dan tidak akan melukai dirinya sendiri lagi. Kedua, Jungkook harus terbuka dan membicarakan apapun dengan Taehyung tidak peduli bagaimana buruknya situasi yang ia tengah hadapi. Dan ketiga, Jungkook harus mengulang perkataan ini didalam hatinya jika tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat mimpi buruk atau kegelisahan berlebihan.

" _Taehyung tidak akan meninggalkanku. Siapapun tidak akan meninggalkanku_. _Aku berharga dan aku dicintai_." Jungkook harus mengucapkan itu setidaknya tiga kali sehari karena kalau tidak Taehyung akan menyentil dahinya dan membuat Jungkook meneriakan kalimat tersebut dihadapannya.

Hari-hari pertama Jungkook pasca keluar dari rumah sakit, waktu malam menjadi waktu terberat baginya. Setiap kali ia menutup mata dan mencoba jatuh dalam tidur yang lelap, adegan-adegan mengerikan mulai dari ayahnya yang meninggalkannya, Seunghoo memasuki keluarga mereka, bertubi-tubi pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh ayah tirinya, kematian ibunya yang masih tergambar nyata, kemudian punggung Taehyung yang meninggalkan apartemen malam itu, semuanya bermain kembali dalam mimpi Jungkook seperti setan tak mau diam.

 _Mereka bersatu dan mencoba membangun lagi mahluk itu._

Suatu malam Jungkook terbangun sambil berteriak. Keringatnya mengucur deras dan membasahi hampir seluruh kaos putihnya. Bibir Jungkook mengucap nama Taehyung layaknya mantra. Sebuah skenario terburuk baru saja memenuhi isi kepalanya saat ia tertidur. Terlihat begitu nyata hingga Jungkook bergetar ketakutan. Netranya berkaca-kaca. Pucat dibibir Jungkook menggambarkan seburuk apa mimpinya barusan.

"Tae, Taehyung, Tae,.." gemeletuk gigi-giginya tak tersembunyikan.

Taehyung yang tentu saja terbangun akan lonjakan tubuh Jungkook yang tiba-tiba, dengan cepat menghidupkan lampu dimeja sebelahnya dan membawa tubuh Jungkook yang gemetar kedalam pelukannya tanpa mempertanyakan apapun. Seolah Taehyung sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Ssshh.. Kookie.. Aku disini, sayang. Aku disini."

Dengan tangan yang penuh gelagap kepanikan, Jungkook mencoba memeluk punggung Taehyung seerat mungkin. Pelipisnya belum berhenti mengeluarkan keringat.

"Tae, dia mendapatkanmu. Si bangsat itu, Seunghoo, dia memukulmu dengan botol alkoholnya. Ia akan membunuhmu. Seperti _eomma_ , seperti _eomma_ , dia membuatku hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan apapun… kau.. kau.. Taehyung, dia mendapatkanmu."

Taehyung mengecup bahu pria itu, kemudian lehernya, naik kepipi basahnya, kening, dan berakhir di puncak kepala Jungkook. "Dia tidak akan mendapatkanku, Jungkook. Lihat, aku disini, bersamamu, dipelukanmu. Seunghoo tidak akan bisa menyentuhku."

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak, dia bisa saja menyentuhmu. Seunghoo bebas, tidak ada penjara yang bisa menahannya lagi, Taehyung, dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama kapanpun. Seunghoo akan merebut orang yang kucintai, ia pernah berhasil, lalu aku, aku hanya bisa terduduk dan melihat, aku, aku tidak bisa menjagamu, menjaga _eomma_ , aku tidak berguna, Taehyung, aku tidak berharga,-"

Dengan sedikit meremas pundak Jungkook, Taehyung menatap tepat kearah kedua mata Jungkook yang melebar akan keresahan.

"Jungkook, ingat janjimu. Sayang, ucapkan apa yang harus kau ucapkan dihadapanku."

Pria itu menatapnya sebentar kemudian berkedip cepat mencoba melawan kepanikan dan halusinasinya untuk bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

" _Taehyung tidak akan meninggalkanku."_

Ia menelan ludah.

" _Siapapun tidak akan meninggalkanku_."

" _Aku berharga dan aku dicintai_."

Setelah mengulang kalimat demi kalimat tersebut paling tidak tiga kali dengan Taehyung yang masih berusaha menenangkannya, akhirnya paru-paru Jungkook dapat bernafas lebih baik.

"Sudah merasa jauh lebih baik, hmm?" Wajah pasangan itu kini begitu dekat. Dengan Taehyung yang menempelkan kening mereka, Jungkook belajar untuk mengatur laju pernafasannya.

"Mmm.." gumam Jungkook dengan raut kelelahan tergambar diwajahnya. Jungkook butuh waktu tidurnya dan mimpi-mimpi sialan ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

Jari-jari mereka kini bertaut. Jungkook mengangkatnya dan menciumi setiap punggung jemari milik Taehyung. Pasangan itu tenggelam dalam diam yang nyaman. Hanya ada deru pendingin ruangan yang menyala menemani gelapnya malam. Sesuatu terbesit dikepala Jungkook. Hal yang ingin sekali didengarnya agar dapat melewati malam ini dan menenangkan kecamuk jiwanya. Seperti sebuah jaminan.

"Taehyung, sayang, apa kau juga mau membuat janji untukku?"

"Apapun, Kookie."

Tangannya menyingkap rambut dikening Taehyung, mengelus wajah kekasihnya teramat lembut.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Untuk tidak muak padaku, apapun yang terjadi."

"Jungkook, bukankah itu sudah ada diucapanmu,-"

"Tae, aku mohon." Mata Jungkook memelas. Ia tau Taehyung telah mengungkapkan itu berulang kali, bahkan menyuruh Jungkook untuk terus mengingatnya melalui ucapan-ucapan tadi, tapi ia butuh lebih dari itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini, saat masa lalunya menghantui melalui mimpi.

Helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung sempat membuat Jungkook kembali khawatir jika saja Taehyung tidak bergerak kepangkuannya seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Duduk disana, diatas kedua paha Jungkook yang terlipat, Taehyung menggenggam wajahnya dengan lembut namun netranya penuh akan tekad.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku Kim Taehyung berjanji, tidak peduli bagaimana buruknya situasimu, tidak peduli seberapa lama kau terjerat dalam masa lalu, berapa hari, berapa jam yang kau lewati untuk menangis dan berharap hidupmu berbeda, tidak peduli bagaimana putus asanya dirimu, seberapa besar depresi itu menguasaimu, aku berjanji untuk terus berada disini, disampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu.

Kalau kau mengayun, maka aku ikut mengayun. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk melambung, aku akan senang hati melambung bersamamu, tapi jika suatu hari nanti kau memilih untuk berputar, jadikan aku porosmu. Kita akan berfluktuasi bersama. Aku akan menjagamu dari rapuh dan hancur.

Karena sebesar itulah aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung tentu saja tidak menduga bahwa ciuman keras dari Jungkook akan menjadi respon lelaki itu terhadap perkataannya. Kegelisahan, ketakutan, dan murka rasanya menguap menjadi fragmen-fragmen udara yang tak berarti ketika bibir mereka bertemu.

Jungkook membasahi seluruh bagian bibirnya. Ciuman itu penuh dengan emosi yang mendalam. Bukan sekedar keinginan untuk menyentuh, tapi rasa untuk membagi api membara didalam tubuh mereka. Tanpa gigitan dibibir bawahnya, seperti yang biasa Jungkook lakukan untuk membuka mulut Taehyung, Taehyung sudah membuka mulutnya dengan sendirinya. Mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk mendominasi seluruh bagian mulutnya, juga mungkin tubuhnya. Pagutan itu menjadi semakin intim dan meningkatkan temperature tubuh mereka dengan sangat cepat. Pendingin ruangan tidak lagi cukup. Selimut disingkirkan, kehangatan dibagi melalui sentuhan kulit bertemu kulit. Jungkook mengulum kedua belah bibirnya bergantian, Taehyung memainkan lidahnya. Wajah kedua insan saling beradu.

Setelah lelah mengejar nafas, Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya dan bertanya dalam diam. Ada keraguan dimata Jungkook. Kini, ia harus memastikan semua yang akan ia lakukan pada Taehyung disetujui penuh oleh pria itu. Jungkook tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi.

Anggukan kepala dari Taehyung serta mata yang seolah berucap bahwa Taehyung juga menginginkan ini menjadi ijin Jungkook untuk meneruskan ministrasinya.

Tengkuk Taehyung diraih, lehernya dipenuhi dengan serbuan kecupan. Tanda demi tanda kemerahan yang nantinya akan berubah ungu dilukis disana dengan bibir dan gigi Jungkook yang haus akan Taehyung.

Tubuhnya didekap dan tak dilepaskan sepanjang malam. Pakaiannya dilepas satu persatu dan dilempar begitu saja menjadi tumpukan tak berguna diatas lantai.

"Sayang," "Taehyung, sayang." Suara Jungkook yang serak menggema diruangan yang kini menjadi sangat panas. Ia menidurkan tubuh Taehyung ditempat tidur. Menarik celana piyama satin dari pinggang pria itu kemudian membuka kedua kakinya dan mengambil tempat diantara kaki jenjang Taehyung yang kini tak terbalut apapun.

Jungkook meneruskan pekerjaannya menorehkan tanda diatas torso Taehyung, berlanjut hingga ke perut bagian bawahnya. Areola Taehyung tak luput dari sentuhan bibir dan lidahnya. Berhasil membuat Taehyung melengkungkan punggungnya dan mendesah nikmat ketika Jungkook menghisap kuat bagian itu.

Menyudahi kegiatannya didada Taehyung, Jungkook kemudian menarik bibirnya yang masih basah dengan saliva bergerak naik melewati leher, _adam's apple_ , rahang hingga ke pipi Taehyung.

"Sayang, lihat aku." Perintah Jungkook lembut sambil mengelus dagu Taehyung. Mencoba mendapatkan perhatian sepenuhnya dari pria dengan mata yang kini tengah memandang sayu nan lemah itu.

"Taehyung, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jungkook tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Ya, mungkin ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya melontarkan kata-kata itu ditengah kegiatan intimasi mereka. Seperti yang orang banyak bilang, pikiranmu sedang berkabut nafsu sehingga apapun yang kau ucapkan tidak bermakna.

Kalau begitu Jungkook akan mengucapkannya lagi nanti ketika mereka selesai bercinta. Lagi saat Taehyung membuka matanya dipagi hari. Sekali lagi saat mereka mandi bersama. Juga ketika Taehyung memasak atau sekedar mencuci piring. Jangan lupakan ketika mereka berjalan-jalan diluar dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Jungkook akan mengucapkannya dan terus mengucapkannya sampai Taehyung percaya. Bahkan jika Taehyung memang telah percaya, Jungkook akan terus saja melontarkannya. Untuk mengganti semua waktu yang hilang dulu dan mungkin membuat Taehyung sedikit kesal. Taehyung yang kesal itu sangat sangat menggemaskan.

Jadi Jungkook mencatat dalam hatinya untuk tidak lupa menghujani Taehyung dengan kecupan dan kata cinta nanti setelah mereka bangun di pagi hari. Tapi untuk sekarang ia hanya perlu memusatkan perhatiannya pada tubuh indah dibawahnya yang kini terlihat mengkilap tersapu cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar. Tubuh yang bergetar karena nikmat yang Jungkook berikan dan hanya Jungkook yang boleh berikan. Kulit cokelat keemasan Taehyung berhasil membuat Jungkook tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengigit dan menghisapnya kuat. Kebiasaan yang sedari tadi belum juga mampu disudahinya. Melukis warna keunguan tiada henti sambil terus mendorong dan memenuhi pria dibawahnya.

Penyatuan mereka panas, memabukkan, penuh perasaan.

Jungkook mengambil tangan Taehyung yang sebelumnya melingkar dilehernya, menarik kedua lengan itu keatas kepala si pria dan menyematkan jari-jari mereka. Tanpa memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya, Jungkook mencapai telinga kekasihnya dan mengulum sebentar lobus telinga Taehyung, menghasilkan erangan kecil dari si lelaki karena titik sensitifnya dipermainkan begitu menggoda. Kemudian ketika Jungkook beralih mengigitnya, Taehyung benar-benar hilang akal.

Pusat nervusnya terbentur oleh Jungkook, Taehyung melihat putih. Suara serak Jungkook yang berbisik tepat disamping telinganya sukses membuat Taehyung semakin berantakan. "Kau penuh, sayang?"

Bahkan sebelum Taehyung sempat menjawab, Jungkook mendorong sekali lagi tepat dititik ternikmat Taehyung, bagaimana bisa Taehyung menemukan kemampuannya berbicara kalau Jungkook terus menghujamnya seperti ini. Maka Taehyung hanya dapat merintih, mendesahkan nama Jungkook berkali-kali, dan mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka diatas kepalanya.

Ternyata Jungkook belum puas menggodainya. Pujian demi pujian lolos dari bibir Jungkook diiringi dengan ciuman disetiap sudut wajah Taehyung.

"Taehyung, Taehyungku," ciuman didagunya.

"Sayang, kau sangat indah, Tae." pagutan dibibirnya.

"Taehyungku, Taehyung punyaku, Persephone milikku, lihat betapa berantakannya kau sekarang, hmm.." kecupan dikedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Nggh, Jungkook" kepala Taehyung menggeleng kesana kemari. Ia dipukul dengan bertubi-tubi kenikmatan yang hampir membuat pikirannya melambung jauh.

Pinggang Jungkook mendorong semakin kuat. Benturan kepala tempat tidur dengan dinding tak dapat dihindari. Taehyung semakin memperketat cengkamannya menghasilkan Jungkook yang menggeram karena sensasi hebat dirasakan diperut bagian bawahnya.

"Kookie, kookie.." tubuh Taehyung menggeliat tak karuan. Air mata berkumpul disudut matanya. "Sebentar lagi.. _datang_.."

Menyadari Taehyung yang mendekati puncaknya, Jungkook semakin mempercepat hantamannya didalam kekasihnya itu. Tidak berniat membiarkan Taehyung bernafas lega walau hanya sebentar. "Katakan." pinta Jungkook ditengah kegiatannya. "Sayang, bilang kau milikku."

"Taehyung kau milikku, _kan_?"

Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas. Taehyung berpindah menangkup kedua pipinya dan menatap masuk ke mata Jungkook walau dengan mata yang masih sayu. "Aku milikmu, Jungkook." Katanya lalu mengangkat kepala sedikit untuk meraih bibir Jungkook. Menciumnya sangat dalam.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, dengan Jungkook yang masih bergerak dengan tempo layaknya binatang, mereka datang. Taehyung terlebih dahulu, meneriakan nama Jungkook dan menutup matanya, tenggelam dalam puncak yang membutakan. Sementara Jungkook mengikuti, lebih memilih untuk menyalurkan sensasi klimaksnya dengan mengigigit perpotongan bahu dan leher Taehyung, menghasilkan Taehyung yang mendesah ngilu saat nyeri dilehernya bergabung dengan kehangatan dari Jungkook didalam tubuhnya.

Tenaga pasangan itu terkuras habis. Tubuh Jungkook diam diatas Taehyung sebentar untuk mengembalikan nafasnya. Setelah kepalanya berhenti berputar, Jungkook mengeluarkan miliknya dari Taehyung dengan hati-hati lalu ambruk kesamping kekasihnya. Tidak membiarkan tubuh mereka terpisah lama, ia langsung membawa Taehyung yang kini telah lemah kedalam dekapannya. Menaruh dagunya keatas pucuk kepala Taehyung.

Kecupan demi kecupan didaratkan dikening dan puncak kepala pria yang lebih tua. Taehyung tak banyak merespon selain kekehan kecil yang dikeluarkannya sesekali saat bibir Jungkook terasa menggelitik diatas kepalanya.

Seperti ini, Taehyung bisa merasakan degup jantung Jungkook. Teratur dan tenang.

Rasa lelah dan kantuk segera menyergap. Dalam fase dimana Taehyung semakin menyerah dengan lelap, ia masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Jungkook mengalun diudara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyungku."

Yang terakhir Taehyung sadari adalah air mata pria itu yang kini membasahi keningnya.

.

.

Give Up On You

.

.

 _Bintang dilangit terbakar,_

 _Bahkan beberapa dari mereka jatuh ketanah._

 _Langit menjadi kasar,_

 _Mimpi buruk tidak bisa pergi begitu saja._

 _Tapi Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka tidak ingin menyerah_.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

SEJUTA TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN YANG SELALU MENUNGGU DAN MEMBACA GIVE UP ON YOU, akhirnya taekook fiction ini sampai pada ujungnya.

Honestly aku gak akan ada semangat nerusin cerita ini tanpa kalian semua.

Percayalah, aku baca semua review dan PM dari kalian dan aku senang ternyata ada orang-orang diluar sana yang menghargai karyaku.

Sudah kubilang aku gak bakal bikin taekook menderita lama-lama kan? Hehehehe

Yang minta update breathe sampai nge PM maaf ya, karena sekali lagi realita dan kehidupan kampus bener2 bikin aku kelabakan nih yaTuhan gak kuatttttt, mau nangis aku pengen banget update soalnya aduhhh

Tapi aku akan coba lebih keras lagi untuk secepatnya balik dengan update-an. Semoga kalian tetap mau menunggu.

.

.

I love you guys so much.

I love BTS so much.

I love TaeKook pairing so freaking much.

Terakhir, mental illness is not a joke, guys. Ingat untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan kalian fisik juga mental. Kalau kalian pernah merasa nggak bahagia, PLEASE GO GET SOME HELP. Cari itu diteman, keluarga, atau pacar. Jangan merasa sendiri. Kalian berharga dan kalian dicintai.

#LoveMySelf #LoveYourSelf

.

BYEEEEEE!

.

Say hi to me at my twitter account : taegerlilyy


End file.
